Life With Boys
by Kaya Petrova
Summary: UA. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Nanami se muda con un amigo de la familia para seguir sus estudios en Tokio. Sin saberlo, tendrá que vivir junto a tres apuestos jóvenes que pondrán su vida de cabeza ¿Será capaz de soportarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Este es el Segundo fic que escribo para este fandom, esta vez me la jugaré y será uno más largo jejeje ¿de cuánto? Aún no sé específicamente. La verdad me he inspirado en muchas cosas, pero creo que he visto pocos UA por acá y me animé a escribir uno, en parte me gustan porque una puede agregar aún más cosas. El nombre se me hacía más obvio según la trama de mi fic, así que no pensé tanto para encontrarlo. También quiero aclarar que no existen los poderes y que Tomoe (lamentablemente) no tiene orejitas :c pero aun así seguirá siendo guapo jajaaj, en fin, ojalá le den una oportunidad y lo lean, se los agradecería un montón :3

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la gran Julietta Suzuki.**

* * *

 **Life with boys**

 **Capítulo uno: Bajo el mismo techo.**

 **Nanami POV.**

La última parada del bus que me guiaba hacia mi nueva casa estaba a tan solo unos kilómetros de distancia. Mañana comenzaría mi primer día de preparatoria y al mismo tiempo, una nueva vida de joven independiente. Dejé ir volando mi mente durante el viaje mientras observaba una y otra vez la carta que el tío Mikage me había mandado por correo, tan solo esperaba acostumbrarme a las enormes calles de Tokio. El vehículo se estaciono en el terminar de buses, fui por mi maleta y bajé con cuidado para no tropezarme. Había mucha gente esperando a sus familiares, alcé la vista para buscar a la persona que aguardaba por mí, descubriendo a lo lejos una silueta peculiarmente familiar.

—Nanami, estás hecha toda una mujer —me abrazó entusiasmado.

—Tío Mikage, le agradezco que me diera la oportunidad de quedarme en su hogar.

—No es problema, de todas formas fuiste hija de una amiga muy cercana —me sonrió de forma cálida y familiar, con ciertos toques de nostalgia.

Nos fuimos en su auto hacia la casa donde comenzaría alojarme. Admiré cada edificio y casa con aires modernos por la ventana, algo muy distinto al pueblo campero de donde venía. Tardó por lo menos veinte minutos en llegar, estacionó el auto en el enorme patio delantero y me ayudó con mi equipaje, que consistía en una sola y sencilla maleta, pues no tenía tantas pertenencias.

Entramos a la sala y mientras acomodaba mis cosas sentí extraños ruidos provenientes del segundo piso, así que curiosa subí a ver de qué se trataba.

— ¿Aló? Soy Kurama, te llamo para avisarte de que no iré a nuestra sesión de hoy –se escuchaba la voz de un joven desde el otro lado del muro, hablando por teléfono.

Pausé frente a la misteriosa puerta de esa habitación y cuidadosamente acerqué mi oreja para escuchar con más claridad, aunque todos mis planes fueron frustrados cuando él sin avisar abrió la puerta, causando que me cayera encima de él. Se trataba de un muchacho vestido completamente de negro con accesorios extravagantes, de cabello rojo opaco y un tanto despeinado, con ojos azul grisáceo.

—Lo…siento —balbucee incómoda al estar en esa posición. El me observó extrañado y sin decir nada me ayudó a levantarme para luego él ponerse de pie, quedamos frente a frente y comenzó a observarme de pies a cabeza.

Me tenía nerviosa con su mirada fija y llena de confianza, tampoco sabía que intenciones tenía en ese momento.

—Tú debes ser Nanami, un gusto —extendió su mano—. Mi nombre es Kurama Shinjirou y seré tu compañero de hogar y de clases.

Retuve un poco tal información en mi cabeza para poder procesarla de manera correcta, luego fue cuando reaccioné histérica. ¿Acaso viviríamos bajo el mismo techo? No sabía exactamente si Mikage entendía el hecho de que una adolescente como yo compartiera casa con otro joven de la misma edad, era arriesgado.

De lo poco que pude observar el interior de su cuarto, aprecié los retratos de él mismo que colgaba en sus paredes, entre chaquetas y camisas costosas, de seguro tenía un trabajo muy bien pagado para conseguir tantas cosas. Luego de saludar, fui hacia mi habitación y la empecé a ordenar. Limpié con cautelo el cuadro de mis padres y lo dejé en el velador más cercano a mi cama, no sin antes observarlo un poco.

Perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico hace un año, aproximadamente. Ellos peleaban constantemente y yo era la única razón por la cual seguían juntos. Mi madre siempre fue un claro ejemplo de esfuerzo y dedicación para todo lo que hacía, era trabajadora y de una personalidad admirable, en cambio, mi padre tenía un terrible problema con las apuestas y los juegos de azar, lo que en gran parte nos llevó a la ruina. Terminamos viviendo hacia el campo, donde las casas normalmente son más económicas. Aunque mi madre se esforzara trabajando, mi padre siempre encontraba el dinero que ella escondía.

El tío Mikage es lo único que tengo ahora, un viejo amigo de mi madre que me brindó su apoyo cuando ella partió al otro mundo. No puedo ser una molestia para él, deberé mejorar mis calificaciones y enfocarme en ser una de las mejores alumnas, por lo tanto, no perderé mi cabeza fijándome en chicos ni en esas cosas. Crucé mis dedos mirando hacia el cielo e hice un juramento por mí misma, de no caer ante los encantos de los hombres así de fácil, puesto que, tengo el claro ejemplo de mi padre.

—Nanami, la cena está lista —anunció mi tío por fuera de la puerta. No dudé en bajar enseguida, mi estómago reclamaba algo de comida.

Interrumpí el orden para reunirme con él en el comedor. Kurama ya estaba instalado en su silla, así también Mikage, tan solo faltaba yo, o al menos eso creía.

— ¿No te molesta que esperemos a Tomoe y Mizuki? —me preguntó, como si yo conociera a ambos.

Levanté una de mis cejas, incrédula ¿Acaso venían más sorpresas?

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Pues verás —Kurama trató de explicarme, pero el brusco sonido de la puerta principal lo interrumpió—. Ahora los vas a conocer.

De repente, aparecen dos chicos de la misma edad a simple vista. Uno de ellos era un poco más bajo, de cabello plateado con ondas y unos tiernos ojos verdes, además de su sonrisa. El otro a diferencia, tenía su pelo plateado con un tono un poco más oscuro y liso. Y sus ojos color azul no mostraban expresión alguna, tampoco sus labios, se dedicó a observarme con desprecio, cosa que me molestó bastante. Mikage señaló a cada uno por su nombre.

—Chicos, ella es Nanami —me presentó mi tío—. Por asuntos de razón mayor, desde hoy en adelante será una más de nosotros y vivirá aquí. Les pido que cuiden de ella y la respeten, como si fuera una hermana.

Me levanté de la mesa, ni yo misma se por qué.

—Cuiden de mí, por favor —dije con timidez.

En menos de dos segundos, Mizuki ya estaba abrazándome mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la mía, causando que me sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—Oh, pero si es una hermanita menor postiza ¡Tan tierna! —exclamó él con requiebro.

— ¿Qué tonterías haces? Pareces un idiota —Tomoe fue el único que no me prestó atención alguna, más bien, luego de decir eso, se sentó y comenzó a comer con un enorme apetito.

—Tu eres Tomoe, un gusto conocerte —traté de ser amable, quizás tan solo se trataba de alguien tímido y retraído, pero creo que fue para peor.

Me ignoró por completo, no sabía exactamente por qué, si por el estar atragantado con el arroz, o porque simplemente me detestaba. Algo así como odio a primera vista. Seguí comiendo y traté de fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero las miradas de todos lo hacían aún más complicado.

—Por cierto—interrumpió Mikage— Mañana será el primer día de clases de Nanami, me quedaría más tranquilo si ustedes la ayudan a ubicarse.

Acababa de procesar finalmente, todo. No tan solo compartiría techo con un chico súper apuesto, si no ¡Con tres!

—Yo no tengo problema, ya cancelé los eventos de mañana —dijo Kurama, sin dejar de arreglar su cabello.

—Yo tampoco, menos cuando se trata de alguien tan linda —y Mizuki seguía con sus elogios, empalagosos.

—Definitivamente eres una molestia —Tomoe dio el último sorbo a su té y se levantó de la mesa sin salir más. Caminó hacia la escalera y no volteó la mirada en ningún momento…esperen ¿Me dijo molestia?

No sé cuál es su problema, pero si voy a convivir con él no puedo estar de esa manera, lo que menos quería era llevarme mal con alguien de ahí, al menos desde que me enteré de que sería la única chica.

—Disculpa a Tomoe, no se lleva bien con las chicas y es algo tosco…mucho diría yo, pero en el fondo es un buen chico, dale tiempo —me aconsejó el tío Mikage, tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre al entregar sus palabras.

Tiempo tenía de sobra, paciencia no mucha.

 **[…]**

 **Narrador POV.**

Al día siguiente…

Nanami abrió lentamente los ojos sin despegar sus largos brazos de la almohada, se sentía como una tarde de domingo nublada lista para descansar, pero no lo era, en absoluto.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Tendré que darme prisa! —observó su despertador y pudo notar lo atrasada que estaba.

Caminó poco menos cojeando hacia el baño y trató de abrirlo, pero le fue imposible debido a la chapa puesta por dentro. Espero un minuto más y luego esta se abrió.

—Gracias a Kami, pensé que no…—las palabras de Nanami fueron interrumpidas por la desnuda figura de Tomoe saliendo de la ducha, cubriendo tan solo sus partes nobles con una toalla blanca.

La muchacha sintió sus mejillas arder a máxima temperatura, hasta sus orejas. Quedó petrificada y sin palabras, el recién duchado se acercó hacia ella de forma peligrosa, cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos centímetros le susurró.

—El baño está listo, para la otra levántate más temprano. No te esperaremos más de diez minutos —y siguió caminando, con su característica arrogancia.

Entre insultos, Nanami entró al tocador, sin quitarse de la mente la imagen del rebelde joven en paños menores. Por unos momentos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, puesto que aunque él fuera completamente desagradable, tenía que admitir que era muy apuesto, y con un gran físico. Solo no entendía por qué esa actitud tan mezquina provenía de un rostro tan atractivo, una de sus tantas reflexiones de ducha.

 **[…]**

Quince minutos después…

Para no hacer problemas con los chicos, Nanami se tardó lo menos que pudo. Caminaron hacia la escuela los cuatro juntos, incluido Tomoe, aunque su silencio era igual que su ausencia. La preparatoria era conocida como Ujigami.

Todas las chicas volteaban para observar a los acompañantes de Nanami, quienes se destacaban como los más populares en la escuela. Miradas de envidia y curiosidad atravesaban la frente de la castaña, siendo constantemente atacada por las jóvenes reunidas en grupos. Para su suerte, estaban todos en la misma clase, así que llegaron juntos al salón. Momozono era el centro de atención en ese lapso, ya que era nueva.

— ¿Quién será esa chica? Y habla con los más guapos como si nada —cuchicheó una de las compañeras.

—Siento envidia de ella —añadió otra.

El maestro hizo que Nanami se presentara frente a toda la clase, si ya era lo suficientemente llamativa para todos, ahora lo era aún más. Regreso con las mejillas rojas a su pupitre y el semblante hacia abajo. La clase duró aproximadamente dos largas horas, eternas para ella quien cargaba su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho. El profesor se retiró de la sala luego de borrar la pizarra y llegaba la hora de almuerzo. Todos se reunían con sus pares, situación bastante incómoda para "la novata" que tan solo hablaba con tres de ellos, y uno aparentemente la odiaba.

— ¡Vamos! Está sola, de seguro dirá que si —le dijo una muchacha bajita y de corto cabello color castaño claro a su compañera con cara de pocos amigos.

— Pero tú hablarás con ella.

Se acercaron con pausas hacia el puesto de Momozono, quien vacilaba frente a la ventana su triste y obvia soledad en el primer día de clases. La joven más entusiasmada en hablar, llamó tocando su hombro suavemente para evitar asustarle.

—Este… ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotras?

La enorme nube negra de mala suerte se alejaba en sosiego. La muchacha que ofreció fácilmente su amistad tenía una cálida sonrisa capaz de iluminar lo que sea. De forma tímida Momozono asintió entusiasmada, aunque trataba de camuflar aquella emoción. Dejando más tranquilo a Kurama, Mizuki y el quizás menos preocupado Tomoe, ella salió acompañada de sus nuevas dos amigas a la azotea para disfrutar sus almuerzos.

—Oh…que tonta, lo olvidé. Yo me llamo Ami Nekota y la chica del teléfono es Kei Ueshima… ¿Tú eres Nanami verdad? —preguntó la chica del cabello corto, con interés.

—Así es, estoy en Tokio desde ayer…la verdad no se muchas cosas sobre vivir en una gran ciudad —admitió con timidez.

—Pues de eso nos encargaremos nosotras, tienes que acostumbrarte a vivir entre fiestas y tecnología —por sorpresa Kei se unió a la conversación. A diferencia de Ami, ella era más alta y dejaba su cabello largo hasta un poco más de los hombros, de tonos entre marrón y el naranjo con ojos cafés. Siempre llevaba una expresión de seguridad en su rostro.

— ¿Fiestas y tecnología? —repitió Momozono con un extraño gusto a lo desconocido.

— Kei siempre se la pasa saliendo, es muy activa —agregó Ami, sin apartar su sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿Se puede saber por qué has venido a Tokio?

— ¡No seas tan curiosa! —Kei la regañó al notar la incómoda expresión que hizo Nanami ante esa pregunta.

—Está bien, de todas formas tengo que superarlo algún día. La verdad es que mis padres fallecieron en un accidente, la única persona que me queda ahora es mi tío que vive acá, así que estoy viviendo con él.

Estaba temblorosa, de cierta forma sacar al aire tal oscuro episodio no era muy grato para ella. Tomó los palillos con más fuerza que de costumbre, a segundos de romperlos, estaba intranquila, necesitaba voltear la situación y cambiar el tema.

—Eres nueva, pero te llevas bastante bien con los guapos de la clase —dijo Kei en tono de burla.

—Y dices que soy yo la curiosa —se quejó Ami, haciendo puchero—. Nanami es muy linda, de seguro fue por eso.

—La verdad es que…—se quedó pensando un poco, ¿Sería buena idea contarles que vivía bajo el mismo techo con ellos? ¿O tan solo le causaría más problemas?

Ami y Kei se le quedaron viendo atentas a lo que ella respondería, lo que la obligó a reaccionar pronto. Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza para despertar mientras buscaba la respuesta justa y precisa.

—Tan solo…hay que ser amable —se encogió de hombros, definitivamente era pésima para improvisar.

Las mujeres en gran parte, son muy envidiosas, y quizás para Nanami no sería adecuado contar eso, ya que podría despertar los celos de parte de sus compañeras. Continuaron conociéndose más hasta que el almuerzo concluyó. El resto de la clase transcurrió rápido y grato hasta que dieron las cuatro de la tarde. Nanami y sus nuevas amigas caminaron hacia la salida, para su suerte, todas vivían cerca de la escuela.

— ¡Hermanita! Vayámonos juntos —le gritó Mizuki quien estaba acompañado de Kurama y Tomoe.

¿Hermanita? Se escuchó por los murmullos de toda la escuela. Ella estaba roja como un tomate y completamente aturdida, mientras Ami y Kei la observaban con perplejidad.

— Al parecer se llevan más que bien —le dijo Ueshima a la cohibida castaña.

—Lo-lo siento, me iré con los chicos…se los prometí en la mañana, adiós —con el alma a centímetros de su cuerpo, Nanami corrió en dirección a los chicos para reunirse con ellos.

Estaba pálida y muy avergonzada, ya en su primer día de clases todos sabían de ella como si llevaba un año o más. Su nombre de seguro se escucharía por todo el colegio al menos durante un mes. Siguió el paso de sus convivientes que iban bastante acelerados.

—Me alegro por ti querida hermanita, has conseguido dos amigas el primer día y son muy lindas —la felicitó Mizuki, como si fuera un padre orgulloso—. ¿Le has dicho que vives con nosotros?

— No —respondió cortante—. ¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre? No soy tu hermanita…

— Es que se escucha tan tierno cuando te digo así —se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella y estiró sus mejillas como dos gomas de mascar.

Tomoe se interpuso entre los dos de forma inesperada, y como de costumbre, con una expresión molesta.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo, nos están retrasando. Además será la primera y última vez que te acompaño para que no te pierdas, campesina —advirtió con un tono altanero, sin ni siquiera posar sus ojos sobre ella. Luego de un desprecio siguió avanzando.

— ¿Campesina? Eres un grosero —y hasta el momento no había notado, que Tomoe no era capaz de llamarla por su nombre, o más bien, no le importaba en absoluto. Endureció sus puños bajo la rabia que sentía y caminó acelerada hasta alcanzar el ritmo del arrogante peli plateado.

— Que inconsecuente eres Tomoe —le reprendió Kurama, quien recién se integraba a la conversación. Nanami lo miró con ilusión, cuando ya pensaba que los tres eran unos atrevidos, el pelirrojo rescataba sus antiguas expectativas, o al menos así pensaba.

—Gracias, Kurama —dijo Momozono, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿No ves que le ha dolido dejar su tierra campestre y tú le recuerdas su origen? —agregó como si no se diera cuenta de lo que decía, su condición de caballero se había mantenido en perfecto estado, hasta eso.

 _Idiotas_ , pensó ella antes de comenzar el plan de ignorarlos por el resto de la tarde. Definitivamente no entendía a los hombres, su poca delicadeza al decir las cosas, o mejor dicho su ausencia de. Lo peor, es que era tan solo el primer día junto a ellos, y ya se sentía colmada. El resto del camino lo siguieron en pleno silencio, a ratos Kurama y Mizuki intercambiaban una que otra palabra, pero no eran suficientes para interrumpir el sigilo de su caminata.

 **[…]**

Llegaron a la casa y cada uno fue a su habitación. Mikage aún no llegaba del trabajo, así que Tomoe preparó la cena como todas las noches para ocupar bien su tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, Nanami decidió aprovechar que todos estaban en lo suyo para ocupar el baño. Se desprendió de sus prendas y esperó que el agua estuviera lista, la casa de Mikage poseía el típico lavado tradicional japonés como si se tratara de una terma. Se dio una ducha algo extensa mientras navegaba en sus pensamientos, luego de media hora entró calmosa a las aguas para evitar fuertes cambios de temperatura.

—De haber sabido que tendría que compartir techo con un chico tan desagradable como Tomoe, quizás me hubiera quedado a vivir en la calle —reflexionó bajo el constante humo que salía.

Se sentía muy agradecida con Mikage, de forma que, tampoco podía pensar de esa manera. Palmeó su frente como si se castigara por decir eso y trató de ver las cosas de forma positiva. Apoyó su nuca sobre uno de los bordes de la enorme tina para dejar caer el gran peso que sentía sobre su cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba casi inmóvil, y su respiración se acortaba poco a poco. Un molesto dolor en su pecho impedía que pronunciara una palabra más, dejó reposar sus cuerdas vocales y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos por el exceso de humo.

En la cocina, Tomoe ya había terminado con sus tareas. Los llamó a todos para que bajaran a cenar, pero algo lo inquietó un poco, no escuchó en ningún momento la irritante voz de esa muchacha. Husmeó por los pasillos pero no encontró nada. Subió al segundo piso con la certeza que la encontraría en su cuarto, pero tuvo peor suerte. En ese preciso instante recordó el baño, un tanto alarmado corrió hacia tal cuarto y comenzó a golpear.

— ¿Chica campesina? ¿Estás adentro? —estuvo golpeando un buen rato, pero no recibió respuesta. Aunque su avanzado olfato pudo sentir un extraño olor que provenía del baño.

Sin dudar, retrocedió unos centímetros y con toda su fuerza derrumbó la puerta. Al quitar este obstáculo comenzó a salir humo por todas partes, entró con rapidez buscando a la joven aún más preocupado. Llegó hasta la bañera y divisó unas burbujas que provenían desde abajo del agua. Metió ambos brazos lo más diligente que pudo y la alzó hacia arriba, estaba desmayada a causa de las altas temperaturas dentro de ese espacio encerrado. La tomó entre sus brazos y revisó su pulsación, la cual hasta el momento estaba en buenas condiciones.

A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que Nanami estaba completamente desnuda. A ojos cerrados y mejillas coloradas dejaba caer uno que otro cabello mojado sobre su rostro y otro pegado a su cuerpo. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se la puso encima para evitar malos entendidos, volvió a cargarla y la sacó del baño llevándola a su cuarto.

Tomoe avisó que cenaría más tarde, y se preocupó solamente por la salud de su compañera. Preparó té para retomar su temperatura y esperaba sentado atentamente hasta que ella logró despertar. Por su expresión seguía perdida, se levantó atontada y con miedo miró hacia todas partes, notando que no se trataba de un territorio conocido.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? —notó la húmeda camisa blanca apegada a su cuerpo y comenzó a desesperarse. Se trató de levantar bruscamente pero tal efecto hizo que recayera, siendo sujetada por el peli plateado.

— No seas tonta, sufriste un desmayo en el baño y te saqué de ahí…será mejor que descanses —la obligó a recostarse y le dio el té que le preparó.

Estaba totalmente apenada ¿estar semi desnuda frente al hombre más odioso que existe? De seguro tendría un montón de razones para molestarla por su pecho plano, u otras cosas, pensó.

—Acaso…—pausó temblorosa—. ¿Me viste sin ropa?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, para peor, el mostró sentirse incómodo con esa pregunta. Lo que incrementó aún más las dudas de Momozono.

—Eres un…pervertido —sentía tanto bochorno, que tan solo podía pensar lo peor de él.

— ¿Eso crees? —se aproximó de forma peligrosa hacia ella, otra vez. Se acomodó en la cama quedando a milímetros de distancia, respirando sobre su boca—. Quizás si…me aproveché un poco.

Tomoe recibió una enorme bofetada por parte de Nanami, debido a esa supuesta declaración.

—Que simple eres, puedo inventar que hice cualquier cosa y tú me creerás…tan solo porque no me conoces —le lanzó una toalla grande y seca sobre su cara.

— _Es verdad, no lo conozco…_ —pensó—. De todas maneras, gracias por sacarme de ahí.

El de ojos azules se le quedó viendo sorprendido, casi incrédulo ante el intento de amabilidad por parte de la castaña.

— ¡Hermanita! ¿Estás bien? —Mizuki entró como una madre preocupada a la habitación sin tocar siquiera. Tras de él apareció Kurama y Mikage con la misma curiosidad.

—Sí. Creo que dejé calentar mucho el agua, no volverá a pasar.

—Gracias Tomoe, por cuidar de Nanami —le agradeció Mikage a su ahijado.

Como de costumbre, el no respondió nada. Tomó uno de sus polerones y se lo volvió a lanzar en la cara a Nanami para que se cubriera esa camisa medio pegada a su figura y se retiró a recalentar la cena.

—Ya le di las gracias, así que espero llevarme bien con él algún día —mencionó la castaña con añoro.

—Es un buen muchacho, aunque no lo demuestre. Ya verás que muy pronto te sorprenderá lo muy amable que puede llegar a ser —Mikage siempre hablaba maravillas de Tomoe, y era porque lo conocía más que nadie.

Y ya había notado algo de esa oculta amabilidad, después de todo, la había rescatado. Se cubrió con la prenda del muchacho y entró un poco más en calor luego de beberse el último sorbo de su té.

 **[…]**

Al otro día…

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Nanami con voz agitada, llevaba su uniforme puesto de forma desordenada y el cabello algo despeinado.

Los chicos habían avanzado una gran cantidad de calles decididos a no esperarla por un nuevo atraso esta mañana.

—Si quieres seguir nuestro ritmo debes poner la alarma a una hora más prudente—le sugirió Kurama.

—Hermanita, deberías arreglar un poco tu aspecto…—Mizuki se acercó a ella y ordenó su chaleco abotonado a la mitad—. Ayer te hiciste muy buena fama con los chicos, sería decepcionante verte así.

Ella se le quedó viendo atónita, definitivamente el joven no tenía pelos en la lengua, aun así lo decía de forma amable. Se dejó arreglar por él y alzó la vista para observar a Tomoe que la veía de brazos cruzados.

—No pierdan más el tiempo, vamos —dijo él, actuando completamente indiferente al caso de Momozono.

Los dos muchachos se encogieron de hombros e hicieron caso la _orden_ de su amigo dejando atrás a la joven con greñas, quien retrocedió asustada unos cuantos pasos al notar que Tomoe se le aproximaba repentinamente con una expresión seria. Quedó frente a ella y llevó su mano desocupada a su rostro, Nanami pudo sentir lo suave y tersa que era su piel, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó por un par de segundos aquel contacto. Luego guió sus finos y delgados dedos a los desarmados cabellos castaños de la joven, los peinó y arregló con delicadeza. Ella sorprendida mientras veía como los demás se alejaban de ellos dos, notó como lentamente su cabello tomaba forma.

De cierta forma, sentía un leve cosquilleo cerca de su nuca cuando los pequeños cabellos rosaban el cuero cabelludo por causa del tacto propinado por Tomoe. Respiró profundo y trató de ocultar lo más que pudo que realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

—Ahora estás mejor. Espero que no me causes más problemas —luego de dejar su cabello desenredado y perfecto, les siguió el paso a sus amigos, dejando un poco atrás a la castaña.

Nanami se tocó su pelo y lo comprobó por ella misma, ni bien captó como lo hizo, pero se veía bastante concentrado en el momento. Sonrió para ella sola como una boba y aceleró el paso para caminar junto a él.

—Oye, Tomoe…—le susurró ella, con voz traviesa y un tanto retraída.

— ¿Huh? —se volteó.

—Gracias…

Tomoe sonrió con malicia.

—No es nada, ya me pagaste…cuando te vi en el baño —dijo con maldad y siguió su camino con aires de victoria.

El rostro se Nanami se ruborizó por completo, sentía como un cálido aire salía por sus orejas como un tren a vapor. Se cubrió ambas mejillas con sus palmas y giró la cabeza en negación una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de que lo que dijo era tan solo una de sus tantas provocaciones ¿Pero será verdad? De todas formas, cuando ella recuperó el conocimiento estaba con una camisa de Tomoe.

—Eres un depravado…maldito degenerado—le lanzó una hoja de papel vuelta pelota sobre la cabeza del peli plateado.

— ¡Ha! ¿De verdad crees que alguien podría excitarse con eso? —se acercó nuevamente—. Para tu información, detesto a las chicas con pechos pequeños…

Y por inercia, ella se los cubrió pudorosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

— No tienes atractivo sexual —fue lo último que dijo, antes de acelerar aún más su paso y ser inalcanzable para ella. Ni siquiera se volteó para decirle tal insulto.

— _Maldito_ …imbécil, estúpido Tomoe…me las pagarás —maldijo Nanami entre dientes.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Bieeen, eso sería por hoy ^^ espero que haya sido de su agrado, por lo general actualizo seguido dependiendo de cómo vayan mis estudios pero dejar una historia tirada jamás!

Comentarios, dudas, quejas xd, todo bien recibido. Que estén todos muy bien.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos: El Zorro Blanco.**

Había transcurrido ya una semana desde el segundo día de clases de Nanami en la gran ciudad de Tokio. Por el momento las cosas iban bastante bien y en orden, aunque la relación entre ella y Tomoe seguía tensa y llena de pequeñas discusiones por absolutamente nada. Si bien la joven trataba de llevarse bien, el siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla enojar. Mientras tanto Mikage actuaba de intermediario entre los dos cuando pasaban horas sin dirigirse la palabra, él estaba bastante preocupado al respecto.

—¿Hongos shitake? —cuestionó Momozono con cierto rechazo en su voz mientras Tomoe le servía su plato sobre la mesa.

El peli plateado la miró con ojos asesinos.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—La verdad es que…—agachó el rostro—. Los detesto.

Todos en la mesa la observaron sorprendidos, puesto que amaban la receta del joven siempre que la hacía durante la cena.

—Que bueno saberlo, desde ahora serviré hongos shitake todos los días —dijo él con voz maliciosa.

Nanami lo apuntó con el tenedor, exaltada.

—¡Eres un animal! No debí decirte sobre mis gustos.

—Y tu una mal agradecida, deberías tomar en cuenta que hay niños que no tienen para comer y tu rechazas la cena…debería darte vergüenza, campesina.

Y lo empeoraron aún más, la cena se había arruinado por completo, o al menos el grato ambiente. Nanami se levantó furiosa de la mesa y subió a su habitación sin decir nada más, al mismo tiempo Tomoe cogió su plato y lo llevó a la basura.

—Si no va a comer esto, se morirá de hambre —gruñó mientras con un tendor lanzaba los trozos de shitake.

—Pobre hermanita, iré hablar con ella —Mizuki la siguió.

Minutos después, el joven apareció tras la puerta de Momozono. La tocó tres veces y enseguida ella la abrió, su estómago pedía a gritos algo para comer.

—Hermanita, te traje esto —susurró él mientras sacaba una bolsa de su estómago llena de golosinas—. Perdona a Tomoe, el es muy amargado y no tiene consideración con las mujeres.

Los ojos de Nanami resplancedieron como dos estrellas fugacez apunto de explotar. En menos de un segundo arrancó la bolsa de las pálidas manos de Mizuki y la atesoró como un peluche.

—No entiendo porqué es tan rudo conmigo, más que nada he tratado de llevarme bien con él pero siempre busca la manera de hacerme enojar —confesó sentándose en su cama. Abrió cuidadosamente el paquete de golosinas y las disfrutó una por una, calmando la tormenta en su estómago.

—Tomoe ha cambiado mucho desde que le conocí —admitió Mizuki con seriedad—. Ni te imaginas como era antes…no tenía control sobre sí mismo, era un pandillero que solo le importaba pasarla bien.

— ¿U-un pandillero? —saltó de la cama como un resorte.

—Así es. Todos le conocían como El Zorro Blanco. Hace más o menos seis años formaba parte de una pandilla y siempre estaba metido en peleas, lo sabía por que iba en mi misma escuela, pero rara ves asistía y cuando eso pasaba, ocurría un problema —explicó tomando lugar al lado de Nanami—. No importaba quien fueras, mujer, hombre, niño, anciano, el te castigaba por entrometerce en su camino…era muy aterrador.

Hasta hablar de un Tomoe extremadamente agresivo le era sorprendente a Nanami. Puesto que si convivía bajo el mismo techo que el siempre calmado y apreciable Mikage, le parecía ilógico que ambas personas se llevaran tan bien, y que al mismo tiempo su tío le tuviera tanto afecto y respeto.

—El perdió a sus padres muy joven, y se la pasó de orfanato en orfanato ya que lo echaban constantemente de todas partes, un día, sufrió un accidente donde casi pierde la vida. Un auto sin control lo atropelló y por poco quedó sin piernas —siguió contando Mizuki—. Estaba internado solo en el hospital general, y la única visita que recibía era Mikage, no sé si lo sabes muy bien, pero él siempre ha sido generoso con todos, y yo le había hablado sobre Tomoe…

— ¿Ahí se conocieron mi tío y Tomoe? —preguntó Momozono con la boca llena.

—Exacto. Mikage le ofreció su apoyo y Tomoe aceptó, obviamente no fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero, gracias a él el Zorro Blanco dejó de existir y se transformó en un chico responsable, de excelentes calificaciones y preocupado de los quehaceres de la casa.

Los sentimientos de Nanami estaban encontrados, ella también perdió a sus padres y comprendía aquel dolor, quizás no era suficiente para convertirse en alguien sin emociones pero, quizás fue el factor principal de esa rebeldía en él. No entendía muy bien el porqué, pero de alguna forma ella quería buscar la manera de llegar a Tomoe como fuera.

—Bien, creo que ya te conté suficiente —el serio rostro de Mizuki cambió bruscamente a uno tierno y alegre como siempre—. Hermanita, te ves muy linda con las mejillas llenas de malvadiscos.

—¿Eh? Pero si ya me los he tragado —admitió avergonzada.

—Entonces las tienes algo rellenas —acercó ambas manos y tironeó sus pómulos sin delicadeza.

 **[…]**

En un nuevo día de escuela.

Para asombro de todos, Nanami se había despertado temprano y juntos caminaban hacia la institución como un grupo. Mientras Kurama y Mizuki hablaban sobre series de televisión Tomoe los adelantaba por poco y Momozono caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

— _Con que el Zorro Blanco…—_ pensó ella.

Entraron al recinto y como todas las mañanas ganaban las diferentes miradas de las chicas de la escuela, unas de amor para los chicos y otras de odio para la distraída Nanami.

—¡Momozono! —le gritó Kei desde el aula—. El maestro está por llegar suban rápido.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ya voy! —aceleró el paso sin figarse que en frente estaba otra persona chocando de manera brusca, lo que causó que cayera al suelo.

Todos voltearon con rostros llenos de miedo e intriga, especialmente Mizuki, quien se empezó a morder las uñas de los nervios. Nanami jadeó despacio y levantó el rostro luego de la gran paliza que le propinó el choque con la otra persona.

—Lo siento…no ví por donde venía…—al notar de quien se trataba, sintió enormes ganas de salir corriendo.

El joven tenía un rostro verdaderamente amenazante, una expresión asesina y un físico obvio de temer. Tenía dos cicatrices en ambas mejillas y usaba su negro cabello despeinado. Era alto y un tanto masiso, tronó el hueso de su cuello al moverlo de un lado a otro y se acercó a ella con aires de intimidación.

—Tu…—mencionó él.

—Es Jirou…—cuchicheó una de las chicas ahí presentes.

—Sí, dicen que es muy agresivo y siempre golpea a quien le estorba —agregó su amiga.

Mas o menos la mitad de la escuela estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Nanami sentía sus piernas temblar y de los nervios aún no podía levantarse ni encontrar el equilibrio suficiente para mantenerse de pie. En eso, Tomoe es el primero en ponerse entre ambos, levantando aún más comentarios de los presentes. El corazón de Momozono se aceleró a más no poder, esperaba lo peor de aquella situación, el Zorro Blanco versus otro chico agresivo, nada podría acabar bien de eso. Trató de detenerlos, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

—Pido disculpas por ella, tiene problemas de visión —dijo Tomoe con una naturalidad sorprendente, casi justa para que cualquiera creyera en sus palabras.

 _¿Qué?_ Le retumbó a Nanami en su cabeza, si había algo que no tenía era problemas con la vista. Jirou alzó la vista y quedó frente a frente con Tomoe. Sin embargo, no tuvo nada para decir. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su salón con ambas manos en los bolsillos, dejando a todos con el corazón en la garganta.

Al menos, no hubo ningún golpe ni indicio de agresividad en ese peligroso encuentro entre ambos, pensó la castaña, quien se acercó a su constante salvador para agradecerle.

—Gracias, Tomoe…—dijo apenada.

—Deja de meternos en problemas, campesina boba —siguió su camino sin decir nada más.

No le había importado su fría forma de responder, sonrió para ella misma. De alguna manera él era cercano a ella, quizás no como amigos, pero siempre que necesitaba ayuda estaba él. Cuando entraron a la sala, Nanami fue bombardeada por sus dos amigas que preocupadas la interrogaron.

— ¿Estás bien? Ese Jirou de verdad es intimidante…—le dijo Ami con espanto.

—Debes tener cuidado, tuviste suerte de que Tomoe te defendiera —añadió Kei.

—Es verdad —admitió Nanami—. Si no fuera por él…

Comenzó la clase y todo el resto del día siguió de manera normal. El maestro llenó la pizarra de nuevo contenido y paulatinamente el sol iba iluminando la sala de clases. Aunque estar ubicado cerca de la ventana tenía sus desventajas, cómo por ejemplo distraerse en el exterior y no prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía. Por lo contrario, Momozono tenía otra distracción ante sus ojos. Clavó la mirada sobre el atento Tomoe, quien en ningún momento mostraba distracción durante la escuela. Siempre tan perfecto en todo, tan pleno y concentrado. De cierta manera se deleitaba observándolo desde su pupitre. Su perfil la inspiraba a morder la punta del lápiz, como si fuera dibujado a un pulso de buen acabado. Durante tantas discusiones jamás pudo detenerse a admirar lo atractivo que era, más bien, siempre se quejaba de sus pesadeces.

Pero lo estaba haciendo, contempló su sereno semblante enfocado en el pizzarón y pudo sentir como su corazón se oprimió como una punzada repentina en su pecho. Quizás no entendía muy bien el porqué le había ocurrido, pero de alguna forma Tomoe era el causante de extrañas reacciones en el cuerpo de Nanami. Así fue la clase entera para Momozono, el maestro dejó el salón y todos fueron por sus almuerzos. Como ya era costumbre, Kei y Ami acompañaron a la muchacha en su merienda. Luego de un completo y común día de clases, todos partieron a sus hogares correspondientes.

 **[…]**

Una hora después, en la casa de Nanami.

— ¿Huh? ¿Porqué yo? Podría perderme aún no me ubico bien por Tokio —reclamó la joven ante la petición de su tío.

—Lo siento, Kurama tenía una reunión con su representante, Mizuki está pagando la mensualidad de la escuela y Tomoe dijo que llegaría már tarde —explicó bastante calmado—. Me gustaría hacer las compras, pero tampoco puedo.

Mikage le entregó una pequeña lista de futuras compras.

—Está todo en tus manos, confío en que lo harás bien. Detrás del papel te dibujé un mapa.

La muchacha confiada volteó la lista con la esperanza de encontrar un dibujo claro y fácil de representar, pero olvidando que se trataba del poco artístico tío Mikage, tan solo veía dibujado el juego del gato con equis y círculos, y una que otra palabra con faltas ortográficas.

 _Me perderé_ , predijo ella en su interior. Aún con temor decidió salir de la casa. Emprendió camino siguiendo el confuso mapa y entró por un callejón que parecía la opción más breve. En eso, se encontró con un grupo de diez hombres con aspecto viril y criminal. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero era casi imposible no ser vista por ellos. Uno de los más altos notó la presencia de ella y se acercó imprudente, lanzando una risita ronca.

—Miren nada más, una muchachita perdida —anunció el abusivo, quien no soltaba a Momozono del brazo.

—Vamos a divertirnos con ella —otro de ellos la sujetó de la muñeca desocupada y la aproximó hacia él.

—Su-suéltenme.

Balbuceaba, estaba llena de miedo y adrenalina. Hizo oídos sordos de todas las risas que nacían de los compañeros de aquella pandilla que no divisó que uno de ellos parecía tener un objetivo distinto.

—¡Déjenla ir o los mataré! —Jirou se interpuso entre ambos hombres dejando a Nanami tras su espalda para protegerla.

Todos, incuída Nanami quedaron atónitos. El salvaje e intimidante joven no parecía de los que mostraban piedad por sus camaradas. Ambos chicos que molestaban a la castaña retrocedieron como dos perros obedientes, mientras tanto uno que otro cuchicheaba por lo bajo. Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás espero que Jirou fuera a rescatarla menos cuando tuvieron un percance hace poco. Jirou se volteó quedando frente a ella, la miraba tan serio pero no decía nada, eso la tenía muy inquieta. De repente, una conocida voz agitada apareció dentro del callejón.

—¡Nanami! —era Tomoe, quien lucía muy preocupado cargando unas bolsas. Corrió hacia Momozono, la agarra de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —exclamó ella con la cara enrojecida. Luego de ese paréntesis, pudo asimilarlo mejor. Por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre.

—Oigan ustedes —Tomoe se dirigió intimidante ante Jirou y sus hombres—. Diré esto solo una vez así que espero que les quede claro. Ella me pertenece.

La apegó aún más a él, se escuchó autoritario y bastante seguro. La única que no entendía nada, era Momozono. Luego de recibir miradas incorcentantes de todos los presentes, Tomoe arrastró a Nanami de la mano hacia fuera del callejón para llevarla a la casa.

— ¿Qué demonios hacías ahí ante tanto hombre? Si no paso por esa calle quizás que te hubiera sucedido —la regañaba mientras iba unos pasos más adelante, sin soltarle la mano—. Mikage me dijo que habías ido de compras tu sola, realmente es un ingenuo al permitir eso.

— _¿Ha venido por mi?_ …Gracias, Tomoe —agradeció aún con las mejillas coloradas. Puesto que, el no pretendía soltarle su mano.

Además, luego de tantos "Campesina" por parte del peli plateado al fin la había llamado por su nombre. Estaba conmovida de alguna manera.

—Oye, Tomoe.

—¿Huh?

—Hace un momento, me has llamado por mi nombre ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Se detuvo, causando que ella también lo hiciera. Volteando su rostro para verla de manera robótica.

— ¿Qué yo que? —se rascó la barbilla—. Pero si no recuerdo nada sobre algo así…

La castaña lo miró incrédula, y un tanto desconcertada. Normalmente Tomoe le diría algo para ofenderle, pero simplemente ahora fingía que nada había pasado. Suspiró cansada y negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo.

 **[…]**

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la casa. Mikage los esperaba muy preocupado ya que estaba oscureciendo.

—Gracias a Kami que están bien…

— ¿Qué tenías en mente cuando decidiste mandar a la campesina de compras? —le reprimió el muchacho.

— ¿Nuevamente me llamas así? —Nanami le pellizcó el brazo—. No es mi culpa, tu no quisiste llegar temprano y tuve que hacer tus tareas.

Mizuki y Kurama aparecieron, ambos venían bajando por la escalera desde el segundo piso.

—Es verdad, Tomoe tu tienes la culpa —Mizuki apoyó a su compañera.

—Estoy de acuerdo —se incluyó Kurama—. Nanami es muy lenta, y no se lleva bien con las indicaciones. Hacerla pensar y esforzarse tanto fue muy inconsciente de tu parte.

—No estás ayudando, Kurama —le dijo ella ofendida. Sabía que de alguna forma trataba de ayudar, pero tenía un punto de vista un poco desmedido.

Como de costumbre, Tomoe preparó la cena y luego todos se reunieron en la mesa para comer.

—¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó Mizuki con los ojos destellantes—. Te has lucido, Tomoe.

—Es verdad —admitió Momozono, un tanto retraída.

Aunque Mizuki le haya comentado sobre el pasado oscuro del peli plateado, sentía como si nada fuera cierto. No podía negar que tenía su personalidad y era un tanto agresivo cuando trataba con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, había conocido un lado de él que jamás pensó que existía. Además, siempre se preocupaba por los deberes del hogar, cocinaba, planchaba y limpiaba toda la ropa, incluyendo la de ella. De alguna manera, se comenzaba a sentir a gusto con él.

La cena terminó y todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, menos Tomoe quien lavaba la loza. Aprovechando el momento, Nanami entró a la cocina y se quedó a su derecha.

—Te ayudo —tomó la loza húmeda y la comenzó a secar con un paño.

Hubo un leve silencio, luego ella decidió hablar.

—Mizuki me habló sobre…tu pasado —mencionó algo insegura—. De verdad me sorprende en el buen chico que te has convertido.

— ¿Te parezco un buen chico? —preguntó Tomoe mientras remojaba los platos.

—Bueno no del todo. Pero he podido ver un poco la buena persona que mantienes oculta.

—Ya formas parte de esta casa y eres muy Importante para Mikage, además eres problemática y muy boba por lo tanto es necesario tener mis ojos en ti.

Dejó de lavar por un momento y la vio fijamente a los ojos, eso la inquietó aún más. Normalmente, era ella quien siempre le observaba. Apretó el paño de cocina con ambas manos para desquitar sus nervios de alguna forma. Tomoe se acercó a ella y con su mano izquierda entrelazó sus dedos con los castaños cabellos de Nanami, sintiendo su aroma. Ella actuó con rechazo y se alejó de manera brusca, sin entender por qué el había hecho eso.

—Pero ¿Qué haces? —balbuceó ella, quien sentía temblar todo su cuerpo.

Tomoe abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, como si hubiera reaccionado.

—Nada…ve a tu cuarto, yo terminaré de secar —le dio la espalda y siguió con lo suyo, no mostrando ninguna intención en seguir charlando con ella.

Sin discutir más, Nanami fue obediente y firmó paso a su habitación. Por un momento sintió miedo por lo que él estaba apunto de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad o ganas, por decir así. Aceleró el paso y subió las escaleras sintiendo su corazón latir como nunca. Mientras tanto, Tomoe reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder? —se preguntó a si mismo, musitando. Casi en una voz tan baja que tan solo el podría escucharse.

Rasgó su mentón mientras pensaba. Normalmente solía molestar a una que otra mujer, y siempre lograba intimidarlas. Sin embargo, al sentir de cerca el aroma de la castaña su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes.

 **[…]**

Al otro día.

El último día de escuela comenzaba dando inicio al fin de semana. En la clase de Nanami organizaban todo para el festival de invierno que se celebraría en dos semanas más. El profesor quien hablaba adelante sacó un pedazo de tiza y dijo.

— Ya tenemos los jefes de comité, la idea principal del café ¿Alguien quiere ser voluntario para jefe de escenografía?

Como era de esperar, nadie contestó. Llevó sus ojos a la lista de clases y eligió un nombre al azar, mala jugada para la protagonista.

—Momozono Nanami, tu serás la encargada de eso…

— ¿Eh? —saltó de su silla como una pelota de goma—. Pero…

—Después de clases haremos una reunión en la sala siete —dijo el maestro, sin ninguna intención de escuchar las excusas de Nanami.

Una que otra risita se escuchaba en el salón. No le quedaba de otra, Momozono tendría que dar la cara por su clase.

 **[…]**

Horas después, la jornada escolar terminó y Nanami se dirigió hacia el salón donde la había citado su profesor. Entró con cara desganada y sin ver donde se sentaba se ubicó en uno de los asientos delanteros, dejó caer su cabeza contra su brazo izquierdo donde apoyaba su pésimo humor. Al sentir el molesto arrastre proveniente de la silla de su lado giró su rostro de forma agresiva, sin embargo, cuando notó que era Jirou quien causaba tanto escándalo se tragó sus palabras.

—Ah, eres tú —musitó él, con indiferencia. Terminó de arrastrar la molesta silla y para sorpresa de Nanami, se sentó a su lado.

No sabía exactamente que hacer, el chico de mirada asesina y rebelde estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y Tomoe no estaba para protegerla. Llevó ambas manos a sus rodillas y las apretó para descargar su inquietud de alguna forma.

—Gracias por venir —apareció el maestro—. Por su participación y buena voluntad serán bien recompensados. Ahora, veamos el asunto del festival de invierno…

Mientras el profesor seguía con la charla, Momozono trataba en lo posible de no dirigir su mirada hacia el Jirou, más aún cuando este no le quitaba la vista de encima. A pesar de todo, no podía olvidar que la última vez fue él quien la salvó en un principio, lo que la tenía con una gran incertidumbre. Volteó la cabeza y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, luego de reunir un montón de valor.

—Hace poco tu me salvaste ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa, mantuvo un tono bajo para que el profesor no la escuchara.

Las vivas y dañadas mejillas de Jirou se tornaron de color rojo, eso respondía por completo ante la pregunta que ella había planteado. El moreno llevó el lapiz a su boca y lo mordisqueó tenso mientras trataba de buscar alguna manera de expresar lo que sentía.

—Tú…—titubeó Jirou manteniendo su voz ronca— Eres diferente a las demás chicas.

Momozono dio un fugaz pestañeo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Oigan, los conversadores de allá atrás. Jirou tu ayudarás a Momozono ya que ambos deben encargarse de la escenografía, Nanami es la jefa así que debes obedecerla y guiar a quienes los ayuden —dijo el maestro con voz autoritaria.

Y así fue, seis personas más los ayudaron con la escenografía pintando algunas esculturas hechas por ellos mismos y otros diseñando nuevos adornos. Nanami estaba recostaba en el piso pincelando unas terminaciones mientras Jirou intentaba hacer bolas con papel crepé, aunque se veía bastante complicado. Levantó un poco su rostro y se encontró con un chico ausente de paciencia tratando de usar sus manos poco artísticas para crear una pelota.

—Déjame ayudarte —Nanami le quitó el papel y en menos de dos segundos ya tenía una perfecta bola de crepé.

Ante el rostro sorpresivo de Jirou ella se bufó de forma tierna.

—Gracias —murmuró él, casi para si mismo. Usó el método de la castaña y logró crear algo con más forma que sus primeros intentos. Eso logró sacarle una leve sonrisa, tan espontánea que su rostro brilló por un par de segundos.

Fue una expresión tan inesperada y verdadera, que Nanami parpadeó asombrada.

— _Vaya, no es tan agresivo como creí…—_ pensó Momozono—. De nada, deberías sonreír más seguido.

Y bastó con eso para que Jirou se sonrojara por completo.

—Por cierto —volvió a hablar ella— Me sorprende que un chico tan temerario como tú se interese en las escenografías y esas cosas.

El muchacho, quien ya tenía diez bolitas de papel listas, frenó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró fijamente.

—El profesor me escogió apropósito, no tenía ninguna intención —respondió indiferente.

—Me pasó igual —comentó Nanami, tratando de empatizar.

Inesperadamente, Mizuki, Kurama y Tomoe aparecieron en el mismo pasillo.

— ¡Hermanita! Hemos venido por ti, no te puedes ir sola a casa tan tarde es muy peligroso —dijo Mizuki.

—Vamos, que yo tengo una reunión con mi representante, Mizuki practicará con su flauta y Tomoe debe preparar la cena. Más tarde no podremos esperar por ti —agregó Kurama, algo impaciente.

La muchacha se levantó tranquila y con una sonrisa les dijo.

—No se preocupen, puedo irme sola no es necesario que me esperen. Además tengo que cumplir con mi cargo.

— ¿Estás loca o qué? Si te vas sola te puede pasar lo mismo que la otra vez y no estaremos para cuidarte —le regañó Tomoe, aun más inquieto.

Ya cansado de tanto regaño, Jirou se levantó sin perder su semblante con aires de desafío y se quedó de pie al lado de Nanami.

—Yo la llevaré a casa, pueden irse —anunció el moreno con una tranquilidad sorprendente.

Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo a Jirou con indignación, sobre todo Tomoe quien no tenía buena fé en él. Al mismo tiempo, Momozono estaba apunto de caer por sus nervios.

—Si, yo no tengo problema que Jirou me acompañe…así que tranquilos chicos pueden irse —trató de calmar las aguas mostrando un rostro tranquilo y sereno. Aunque no fue suficiente.

— ¡Me rehúso! —exclamó Tomoe.

— ¡Que te vayas!—gritó ella ya cansada.

Kurama sujetó al peli plateado por el brazo derecho y Mizuki por el izquierdo y se lo llevaron a rastras de ahí, tenían que confiar en Nanami y en ese chico aunque les costara en el alma, además, ambos estaban cortos de tiempo.

Pasó la tarde y dieron las ocho, la escuela comenzaba a cerrarse. Nanami caminó junto a Jirou en dirección a su casa. El sol ya había desaparecido y empezaba hacer un poco de frío. Aceleraron el paso y cuando iban ya a mitad de camino él decidió hablar.

—Tú…¿Vives con ellos tres? —refiriéndose a Tomoe, Kurama y Mizuki.

—Sí, somos como familia. Aunque con Tomoe me ha costado llevarme bien…digamos que es algo complicado.

—Lo sé, conozco a Tomoe de antes —afirmó Jirou con un tanto de nostalgia en su voz. Al parecer se mostraba dispuesto a mostrar más allá de lo que podía ver cualquiera en su interior.

La castaña se detuvo, como una señal de que faltaría camino para escuchar esa interesante historia.

—Yo conocí a Tomoe cuando era el zorro blanco —siguió contando el moreno—. Fuimos compañeros de clase un tiempo y pertenecíamos a la misma pandilla, el era el líder y uno de los más temidos. Yo le admiraba, y traté de ser como él muchas veces, y creo que mis constantes intentos y ganas de superarlo me convirtieron en un aficionado.

— ¿Y ahora ya no eres así? Digo, te ví el otro día con unos chicos igual de malos —le recordó ella con temor.

—No, aunque todos piensen lo contrario. Cuando Tomoe sufrió un accidente y luego dejó la pandilla todo se derrumbó. Y esos chicos son solo idiotas con los que salgo cuando no tengo nada que hacer, pero si puedo acabar con ellos lo haría…como casi lo hago la vez que te estaban molestando.

Aquellas palabras la inquietaron un poco, ciertamente no tenían tanta confianza pero de un momento a otro Jirou parecía abrirse cada vez más. Mantuvo su postura algo torcida y siguió caminando de lado del moreno. Las estrellas se hacían más evidentes en el cielo. Jirou dejó a Nanami frente a su casa y luego, este partió sin más rodeos.

Por la ausencia de luces, Momozono notó que estaban todos ya acostados por lo cual decidió entrar sigilosa para no despertar a nadie. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de llegar hacia la escalera sin embargo su estómago se lo impidió con un sonido detonador y vergonzoso. Se cubrió el vientre con ambas manos y cambió el rumbo hacia la cocina, usó dos de sus dedos para buscar el interruptor de luz lo más cuidadosa posible, pero para sorpresa misma encontró algo distinto.

—Llegas tarde —Tomoe apareció de forma inesperada. Jaló su muñeca derecha y la acorraló contra la muralla sin dejarle escapatoria.

Ella sintió la espalda fría por el impacto sorpresivo con la pared de cerámica. Usó ambos brazos para forcejear e intentar salir de ahí, pero le fue imposible.

—Eres la niña de la casa, no es lindo que te pasees hasta estas horas con un desconocido…menos cuando ninguno de nosotros está acompañándote —Tomoe se aproximó a su oído y le susurró— ¿Acaso te gusta ese tonto?

Nanami parpadeó taciturna.

—Como fuera, no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es —afirmó él mientras se acercaba—, más de lo que imaginas.

Pasó sus largos y blancos dedos entrelazados por los cabellos de Momozono, pausado mientras aspiraba de cerca su aroma.

— ¿Qu-qué haces pervertido? —le interrogó nerviosa al sentir tan cerca al peli plateado.

—Creo haberlo mencionado ya…—llevó su boca hacia el delgado cuello de Nanami y volvió anunciar— Eres mía.

Depositó un largo beso cerca de su clavícula y luego subió hasta su carótida donde sembró sus labios succionando hasta el punto de enrojecer esa zona de su piel.

—De esta forma quedará claro que me perteneces —se despegó de ella sin mostrar preocupación alguna por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Me… ¿Me has hecho un chupón? —Nanami cubrió su irritado cuello con la mano izquierda y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida de la cocina. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que las gotas frías de sudor arribaban a su frente. Sentía ira, pero con ella misma. Ni bien entendía por qué le daba tantas permisiones a Tomoe, más cuando no tenían la mejor relación de todas. Estaba agitada y muy inquieta, subió corriendo a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse la marca en el espejo.

Ahí estaba, el resultado de una injustificable reacción por parte de su compañero. El chupón era bastante visible. Nanami trató con todo, base líquida, maquillaje en polvo, entre otros. Sin embargo, era inútil.

— ¡Me las pagarás Tomoe! —exclamó frente al espejo, con sus mejillas coloradas.

No podía encontrar la razón justa por la cual él le había causado esa marca, el factor celos no le hacía ningún sentido, menos cuando él se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo fastidiándola.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola :3 estoy de regreso con el segundo cap. Quiero agradecer a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, a los favs y follows también ^^ espero que con el avance de la historia vayan llegando más lectores. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia :B

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres: Ella.**

Nanami probaba frente a su espejo las múltiples formas de cubrir el desagradable chupón que Tomoe dejó en su cuello, tenía que ir a la escuela y no sería grato que le descubrieran esa marca. Probó con un pañuelo de color negro, pero no sabía si sería aceptado por los maestros. Reunió todo el valor que tenía y caminó a pasos largos hacia el cuarto de Tomoe, golpeando como si el mundo se cayera a pedazos.

— ¡Que me abras maldito pervertido! —exclamó a voz desgarrada desde el otro lado.

Tomoe abrió la puerta ya casi listo para ir a la escuela. La observó con el _apocalipsis_ en sus ojos y refunfuñó.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Me has dejado una horrorosa marca en mi cuello —se la señaló con el dedo—, ahora, me gustaría que tú me dieras una solución. Ya que básicamente es tu culpa.

—Eres una molestia —El muchacho entró en unos cuantos pasos a su habitación en búsqueda de algo, regresó a donde estaba la joven aturdida y le entregó una bufanda roja—. Con esto estarás bien.

Era un tejido grande y acaparador, justo lo que ella necesitaba para ocultar tal vergüenza.

—No creas que con esto estás a mano conmigo. Me vengaré, que no quede duda —aseguró ella mientras se acomodaba la bufanda sobre sus hombros. Dejó su amenaza en el aire y bajó al primer piso donde esperaban los demás.

Luego de ese perturbador encuentro, los cuatro caminaron hacia la escuela como todas las mañanas. El frío acompañaba la penosa situación de Nanami y su marca de guerra. Como de costumbre, Tomoe iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Mizuki tarareando una canción sin ritmo y Kurama hablando por teléfono con su representante, últimamente estaba muy ocupado y ya ni tiempo tenía para cenar con los demás. Se veía cansado y desvelado, estaba reflejado en las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Cortó la última llamada y lanzó un largo suspiro lleno de estrés.

Momozono frenó su caminar preocupada, aparentemente era la única que pudo notar el acongojo en su compañero.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella con pesadumbre.

—Sí. —contestó certero y siguió su camino sin dejar posibilidad alguna de hacer más preguntas.

—Kurama siempre está trabajando, el llevar una vida de artista y alumno le está pasando la cuenta —comentó Mizuki luego de que el pelirrojo se alejó—. No importa lo que digas, se seguirá exigiendo sin prestar atención a su salud.

—No está bien —aseguró Nanami—. Debemos ayudarle.

 **[…]**

Pasaron las horas y la situación empeoraba. Kurama ya no prestaba atención en clases, su rostro caía constantemente entre un vaivén. Si no fuera por el brazo donde apoyaba su cara, ya estaría por el suelo. Los maestros tampoco mostraban tanta preocupación, el hecho de ser un artista lo hacía casi intocable. Llegó la hora del recreo e ignoró a más de la mitad de las chicas que se acercaban a él para pedir una foto o que simplemente querían charlar. Nanami esperó al almuerzo para acercarse a él, lo encontró cerca de la terraza y subieron para hablar más tranquilos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó él. Nanami se sentó en el suelo y esperando que este hiciera lo mismo guardó silencio. Al captar la indirecta, Kurama se acomodó a su lado —. Bien, dime.

—Me tienes muy preocupada. Sé que no debería meterme en tus asuntos, pero últimamente ya ni llegas a comer…y faltas mucho a clases —dijo Momozono, con angustia—. En verdad todos lo estamos.

Kurama despegó la vista de las nubes y observó taciturno a la muchacha que no paraba de hablar. Llevó su mano derecha a su cuello y sin preguntar le quitó la bufanda.

— ¿Por qué estabas usando la bufanda de Tomoe? —al notar el irritado chupón en la piel de la joven reaccionó sorprendido—. Por Kami, te han marcado como un producto de supermercado.

Ella retrocedió avergonzada y de una vuelta le quitó el pañuelo de su salvación.

—Si no te molesta, esto cubre mi vergüenza —se enrolló la bufanda en menos de dos segundos— ¡Y no me cambies de tema! Estábamos hablando de ti.

Sonó el teléfono de Kurama y este contestó sin pensarlo. Mientras tanto él discutía con su representante, Nanami esperaba atenta a su lado.

—Sí, está bien. Iré para allá —colgó— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al estudio de grabación?

— ¿Yo? ¿En un estudio de grabación? —preguntó entusiasmada— ¡Claro!

 **[…]**

Y todos los problemas se le habían olvidado, por el momento. Las ganas de conocer el mundo de la fama al parecer eran más grandes. Kurama utilizó su gran influencia de farándula y retiró a Nanami de la escuela para ir juntos en el auto que esperaba por él. Cruzaron unas cuantas calles en el lujoso vehículo y llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el estudio de grabación.

—Kurama, llegas cinco minutos tarde. Quiero que grabes la canción que quedaste en componer para hoy —le ordenó su representante, sin soltar su teléfono celular. Usó su mano desocupada para levantar un poco sus lentes oscuros y observar a Nanami de pies a cabeza— ¿Y esta señorita es tu novia?

Momozono reaccionó cohibida ante tal insinuación, se arregló un poco su falda que estaba algo arrugada y con el mentón en alto dijo:

—Vivimos juntos, pero solamente soy su amiga —aclaró, con certeza. Kurama y su agente solo se observaron de reojo. Luego entraron al estudio donde los esperaba un equipo moderno y completo con todo lo que se podría necesitar para grabar una buena canción.

El pelirrojo sacó una arrugada hoja de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y con sus labios sin emitir sonido practico con su respiración. Mientras tanto Nanami se acomodó en un suave y lujoso sillón al otro lado de la ventana de grabación rodeada de buena comida y bebestible, como una niña en navidad. Dejo reposar una galleta en su boca y concentró toda su mirada en un enfocado Kurama que parecía dar todo de sí mismo para complacer a su jefe, lo más relevante de todo es que él parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

La pista comenzó a sonar y Kurama afinaba su voz al ritmo de la canción como todo un profesional, era hermoso, suave, y melodioso. Momozono cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la música. Era realmente agradable escucharlo cantar. La muchacha agitó sus piernas como en pleno concierto, estaba realmente entretenida. Mientras el representante observaba orgulloso su futuro éxito musical. Un récord, cuando venía de Kurama. El hacía casi todo bien, casi perfecto. La gloria siempre se reflejaba en sus contundentes puestos en los _rankings_ musicales de Japón. Pero, a través de la canción nadie podía notar las enormes ojeras que descansaban sobre sus mejillas. Estaba cansado y hacía hasta lo imposible por ocultarlo. La grabación terminó y el mezclador guardó la canción. El representante entró al pequeño cuarto y abrazó a Kurama, de felicitación.

—Como siempre, nunca me decepcionas.

—Soy Kurama Shinjirou ¿Lo ha olvidado? —alardeó él. Quitó de sus orejas los molestos y un tanto pesados audífonos que le permitían escuchar su voz y caminó hacia la emocionada Nanami — ¿Te gustó la canción?

— ¿Qué si me gustó? ¡Me ha encantado! —exclamó entusiasmada.

El sonrió victorioso, ni bien sabía por qué. Pero el ver a Nanami feliz, lo hacía feliz. Ella lo hacía sentir cómodo, pues no se las pasaba encima como otras alocadas fanáticas de la escuela. Simplemente, lo trataba como cualquier otro chico. Cerró sus ojos para comprobar si el molesto dolor de cabeza que ya le venía hace unas horas se calmaba, pero esa no era la cura a su problema. Llevó su mano izquierda a su frente y pudo notar el cambio de temperatura.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —la castaña tocó su rostro y sintió lo mismo—. Por Kami, será mejor que vayamos a casa…

—Imposible —aseguró el representante sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Tenemos una entrevista que cumplir.

— ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que está cansado? No puedo creer lo egoísta que es con él —las cosas se habían puesto color de hormiga, Nanami no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Kurama siguiera trabajando en tales condiciones.

Kurama, encogido de hombros siguió a su compañera a la salida, en verdad, ella lo arrastró del brazo. Sin dar más explicaciones al jefe del pelirrojo salieron del estudio de grabación.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso, además es mi trabajo y yo elegí hacerlo…—dijo él con voz cansada.

—De ninguna manera iba a dejarte ahí. Tienes fiebre, tu jefe es un abusivo cuando quiere —parecía molesta. En verdad lo estaba. Si había algo que realmente odiaba era el abuso.

 **[…]**

El auto que los dejó ahí en un principio los regresó a la casa de Mikage, quien los vio llegar mientras barría el borde de la calle que cubría su vivienda. Con una sonrisa agitó su mano para saludar.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Mikage al ver como Nanami ayudaba su compañero a salir del auto.

—Está con una fiebre muy alta, espero que haya algo para bajarla en la casa.

—De eso no te preocupes, gracias Nanami —Mikage pasó el brazo de Kurama por encima de su hombro y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Mientras tanto, la joven calentó un poco de agua para hacer té. En eso Tomoe entra a la cocina, encontrándose con ella. El muchacho notó que aún llevaba puesta su bufanda, riéndose por lo bajo. Ella simplemente se sonrojó y comenzó a sacar tazas de uno de los muebles de cocina. Ese chico realmente la sacaba de quicio, era molesto, vulgar y muy agresivo con ella. A diferencia de Mizuki y Kurama, que casi siempre eran bastante amables. Recordó el chupón que llevaba en su cuello y por inercia se lo tocó, como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Sus manos estaban temblorosas y eso la irritaba de sobremanera. Se sentía débil ante su presencia, como si tan solo una delgada e inofensiva aguja pudiera atravesar hasta lo más profundo de su ser sin tocarla. Decidió no darle la espalda y giró para ver que estaba haciendo. Tomoe sacó una papa de uno de los sacos y comenzó a pelarla bastante concentrado. Le quitó toda la cáscara con un cuchillo y la cortó en delgadas rodajas. Nanami lo observó de cerca, él tenía unos dedos largos y delgados, perfectos ante sus ojos. Mordió su labio inferior de manera inconsciente y nerviosa se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a la inquieta joven.

—Kurama tiene fiebre ¿No es así? —respondió sin despegar la vista del cuchillo. Su rostro concentrado la inspirada de mil formas. Momozono sintió un punzón en su pecho, realmente Tomoe era bueno y todo lo hacía para ayudar a Shinjirou. Siempre acababa sorprendiéndola.

Tomoe, tan rudo como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo incondicional. Dejó los trozos de papa listos en un plato y se los entregó a la joven.

—Lleva esto a Kurama, calmará un poco su fiebre.

—Claro —asintió Nanami obediente—. Gracias Tomoe, eres un buen chico…

—Lo dices como si fuera un perro —asumió él con extrañeza— Vamos, ve a dejar eso.

—Está bien.

Momozono le llevó las papas a Kurama y las dejó descansando en su frente. Tal cual como Tomoe había dicho, la fiebre comenzó a bajar. Al mismo tiempo Mikage preparó uno de sus remedios caseros y los añadió a una sopa. Se acomodó a un lado de la cama y le dejó la bandeja en sus piernas. El muchacho enfermo se recostó apoyando la espalda al borde del catre y a lentos pasos fue probando la sopa tras uno que otro soplido con las papas añadidas a su cabeza. Una hora después la fiebre ya había bajado una gran cantidad, probablemente mañana amanecería como nuevo. Mikage se fue acostar y le encargó la loza al mejor equipo de la casa: Tomoe y Nanami.

—Bien, yo lavo y tu secas —dijo él abriendo la llave del agua.

La cantidad de platos y tazas requerían el trabajo de cuatro manos; Kurama descansaba en su cama y Mizuki aún no llegaba de sus clases de flauta, aunque no tardaría en llegar. Había pleno silencio en la cocina, tan solo el agua y el roce de los platos se dejaba escuchar. Nanami tomó un paño grueso y rápidamente fue secando cada loza que Tomoe iba dejando sobre la mesilla. Ella no podía, no conseguía callarse su inquietud. Necesitaba entrar más allá de lo que él le permitía y no entendía el por qué.

—Lo que hiciste por Kurama…—guardó pausa por unos segundos tratando de buscar las palabras correctas— Fue muy atento.

Quizás no lo logró, pero al menos obtuvo su atención. Tomoe volteó la cabeza hacia su dirección e hizo un intento de sonrisa, como si la forzara.

—No me gustan las molestias, por eso lo hice —y mantuvo su postura fría y desinteresada. Ese era Tomoe la mayor parte del tiempo, pero…

—Me gustaría que mostraras tu verdadero yo —Nanami lo observó fijamente—. Las cosas serían tan diferentes.

— ¿Y luego qué? No sirve de nada ser bueno todo el tiempo. La gente después cree que eres un trapo el cual pueden pisotear cuando se les pegue la gana.

Arrogante, frívolo y aterrado, ese también solía ser Tomoe. A los oscuros ojos de Nanami le quedaba claro; el sentía miedo. Terror a salir herido, pavor al sufrimiento. Volvió a prestarle a tención a los platos ya que el agua seguía corriendo, mientras ella secaba sin quitarle la vista de encima. Llevaba un par de días observándolo con atención, y es que cada vez que estaba a centímetros de su presencia su pecho se oprimía. Recordó su ataque del día anterior, la peculiar marca de territorio que el de cabellos plateados dejó sobre su cuello. Sintió su sangre hervir y sus mejillas enrojecer, estaba al borde de la desesperación. A tan solo unos cuantos pasos estaba él, quien sin preguntar reclamó sus derechos que en verdad nunca existieron ¿O sí?

—Me gustaría saber quién eres realmente —ella volvió a insistir.

—No, de seguro no quieres saberlo —negó él—. El chico que fui antes no es ni la sombra de lo que soy ahora, que por cierto soy mucho peor.

¿Peor? Retumbó en la mente de Nanami.

—No sé si el Zorro Blanco hubiera cortado una papa en pedacitos para su compañero, o si hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvarme cuando me encontré con esos pandilleros, entre otras situaciones más —aseguró como si fuera su biografía andante. Aunque olvidó por completo un detalle…

Tomoe abrió sus ojos como platos, sujetando a la joven de los hombros.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo del Zorro Blanco? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Sus ansias por entrar en la mente y el corazón del muchacho le habían pasado la cuenta a Momozono, quien comenzaba a tartamudear.

—Na-nadie —aseguró con las manos sudorosas— o sea, lo escuché en los rumores de la escuela…ya sabes, chicas chismosas.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si le fueran a caer mejores respuestas por eso, pero nada. Ya habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos y ya estaban casi terminando con la tarea que les dejó Mikage. Al finalizar, Tomoe se rascó la barbilla y decidió enfriar la situación.

— ¿Me tienes miedo ahora que sabes la verdad? —preguntó él con voz seca.

Momozono dejó reposando los platos sobre la mesilla y colgó el paño en su lugar. La pregunta rebotó una y otra vez en su cabeza, no sabía muy bien que responder en ese instante. Tragó saliva y se decidió a contestar.

—Tengo miedo de que esa persona me agrade.

Esas palabras lo dejaron marcando ocupado un par de segundos. Tomoe se acercó más, rompiendo los límites del espacio personal. Aproximó su mano derecha a la mejilla de la muchacha y la rozó con sus dedos.

—No trates de entrar en mis pensamientos, ni en mi vida…menos en lo que siento. Ni siquiera lo intentes —dijo con voz suave y calmada, bastante para lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Esa fue una amenaza? —preguntó Nanami, sorprendida.

—Tómatelo como quieras, si hay algo que no haría sería involucrarme a fondo con una chica.

Y las puertas de su corazón nuevamente se cerraban, esta vez con triple llave y todas las fortalezas que existen para evitar ser abierta a futuro. Nanami lo veía alejarse lento y sin mirar atrás. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, otra vez. De alguna forma lo recién ocurrido había sido un pre-rechazo por parte del joven. Sin que ella pudiera definir aun lo que realmente sentía, que era bastante ambiguo. El marcó una respuesta definitiva sin dejar espacios a los por qué; ¿Dónde quedaba la idea de que ella le pertenecía? Pues ya nada importada. El chupón y todos esos juegos tan solo fueron una entretención, pensó ella. La frustración consumió su mente y la destruyó. Caminó temblorosa a su cuarto y de un piquero se lanzó a la cama para concluir con esa escena tan deprimente. De todas maneras, era muy rudo con ella, volvió a pensar. Era algo así como buscar la quinta pata del gato para auto convencerse de que así era mejor, tenerlo lejos era mejor. Y que su mente tan solo maquineaba fantasías que nunca iban a ocurrir. Se sentía realmente estúpida.

 **[…]**

Al otro día.

Despertó con el cabello desarmado como todas las mañanas, después de la indiferencia de Tomoe. Ella tan solo quería enredarse entre sus sábanas y no despertar para ver su fría expresión nuevamente, pero la escuela llamaba por ella y los chicos no la esperarían si se tardaba. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al baño, que como todas las mañanas estaba ocupado por Kurama y su arreglo de cabello.

Mizuki quien esperaba con su toalla saludó con su alegría de siempre.

—Buenos días hermanita. Veo que te levantaste más temprano —dijo él con voz melodiosa.

—Pero no ha servido de nada —se bufó ella—. Veo que cada vez te comprometes más con la flauta.

—Así es, me gusta mucho. Dime; ¿Te gustaría ir a verme tocar esta tarde? —preguntó entusiasmado.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Claro! —respondió Nanami aún más emocionada—. Será genial escucharte.

—Que linda eres —la abrazó con toalla y todo, causando que ella se ruborizara un poco.

El baño se desocupó y Mizuki como todo un caballero le cedió su puesto a Nanami. Esta agradecida entró y prometió no tardar más de lo esperado. Una hora y media después se reunieron todos a la salida de la casa como siempre y emprendieron camino a la escuela. Juntos pero no revueltos, Kurama no soltaba su teléfono celular, Tomoe leía un libro escrito en inglés y Nanami reía con Mizuki sobre lo primero que se les venía la mente. Se parecían en ciertas cosas, ambos eran muy alegres y gustaban de disfrutar de la vida. A pesar de las cosas que les habían ocurrido, siempre se presentaban con la sonrisa en el rostro. A él le encantaba verla feliz.

Como era de costumbre, todas las estudiantes volteaban cuchicheando hacia Nanami y sus tres compañeros, siempre era el tema principal de conversación para las chicas. Era la envidia de todas. La castaña se reunió con sus dos amigas en el salón mientras los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Momozono, no puedes entrar sin que todos te observen…realmente te envidio —comentó Kei sin soltar su espejo de bolsillo.

—Es que Nanami es muy linda, y los chicos también…sobre todo Kurama —Ami se integró a la conversación. Al pronunciar el último nombre sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como tomate. Dejando en clara evidencia quien le gustaba.

—Debe ser porque los veo siempre, que no puedo encontrarlos atractivos —dijo Nanami. Aunque de cierta forma estaba mintiendo. Su mirada automáticamente giró hacia Tomoe quien no se despegada de su lectura. El, siempre sereno y concentrado en todo lo que hacía, digno de mirar por horas imparables.

Por problemas que nadie supo, el maestro se retrasó más de lo normal. En la espera, Jirou se asoma en la puerta del salón de clase llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de Tomoe. Momozono giró la cabeza algo sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba, el moreno la llamó con su mano y ella cruzó la sala entera llena de miradas hasta encontrarse con el muchacho en la entrada.

—Ho-hola… —lo saludó algo incómoda ante la mirada de todos.

El se veía aún más perturbado. Tenía ambas manos atrás como si ocultara algo. Ante la mirada curiosa y constante de la castaña el sacó un trozo de queque que tenía escondido bajo una servilleta. Estiró ambas manos y se la entregó a Nanami, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Para ti. Sobró de la reunión que no pudiste asistir y pensé en guardarte un poco…—se escuchaba tembloroso y lleno de nervios. Algo difícil de creer cuando se trata del intimidante Jirou. Era un acto realmente tierno y atento.

— ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. Lo aprecio mucho —agradeció ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tal escena llamó aún más la atención de Tomoe quien observaba desde su pupitre.

—Bueno —Jirou rascó su nuca de los nervios—. Nos vemos…

Corrió en dirección a su sala, dejando a Momozono con el regalo en ambas manos. Entró y todos le pegaron miraditas de sospecha. No tan solo estaba rodeada de chicos guapos, si no también de pandilleros.

—Bien, quizás Jirou tiene pésima fama por ser un chico agresivo. Pero de que está bien guapo lo está —admitió Kei entre risas.

—Concuerdo contigo Kei, aunque me dé un poco de miedo —agregó Ami.

—El no es así, por el contrario, es muy caballeroso con las mujeres —Nanami parecía conocerlo más de lo que ella misma pensaba. Y su comentario no quedó tan solo entre las tres, sino que llegó a más oídos, incluyendo a Tomoe, Kurama y Mizuki que observaban todo con el ceño fruncido. Ese acercamiento fue realmente molesto para los tres.

Aunque Tomoe lo demostraba menos, en sus ojos se veía la inseguridad de manera abstracta. Retomó su lectura para tratar de olvidar lo recién sucedido, aunque aún permanecía atento a lo que las chicas conversaban. Al mismo tiempo Kurama, quien comenzaba a debatir por interno lo que realmente sentía por Momozono, no le quitaba la vista de encima, y Mizuki era la misma historia. Nanami pasó de ser la chica de la casa, su protegida, su compañera a alguien más especial y sin darse cuenta. Quizá el verla todos los días despeinada, natural y siempre sencilla ante todo. Con una sonrisa que podría calmar hasta al volcán más agresivo. Puede que su figura no fuera la de una modelo de revista, pero sus medidas pegaban con cualquier cosa que usara, todo le quedaba bien. Era pura, ella lo era todo. El maestro llegó al salón dando las disculpas pertinentes y luego comenzó con su clase que duró por lo menos veinte minutos. Eternos grupos de segundos que se pasaron de mirada en mirada desde un puesto a otro y Nanami era quien menos se salvaba.

El día de escuela terminó y como habían quedado, Mizuki esperó a Momozono en la puerta de la sala y caminaron hacia el salón de música que estaba un piso más abajo. El club esperaba por él, cada uno con su instrumento en mano.

—Ponte cómoda hermanita —dijo Mizuki acomodando su flauta.

La hora de tocar había llegado y tan solo faltaba que el muchacho tomara su posición central dentro de la orquesta. Para ser un taller de colegio, sonaban bastante bien. Y el mostró que sabía lo que hacía. El coro dejó de tocar y Nanami aplaudió entusiasmada como si estuviera en su primer concierto.

—Eso ha sido increíble. Espero que Kurama, Tomoe y Mikage puedan oírte algún día.

—Sí. Aunque…—se acercó a ella y le dijo con voz tierna— Con que tú me hayas escuchado me parece bien.

Momozono no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal elogio, las cosas iban cada vez iban mejorando con sus tres compañeros.

—Dime Nanami, ¿Acaso Jirou está tratando de pretenderte? —preguntó Mizuki, mostrando cierta molestia.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —tosió—. Jirou es un buen chico, a pesar de lo que todos digan. No me molesta que se me acerque.

—A mí sí. No me gusta que se acerque a ti hermanita —tomó las pequeñas manos de la joven y las besó.

Ella retrocedió un tanto aturdida. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa, o los demás van a preocuparse —sugirió la castaña, buscando alguna forma de zafarse de ese momento incómodo.

Y así fue. Luego de ese mini concierto partieron a su casa a paso rápido.

 **[…]**

El hambre cada vez se hacía más evidente y la hora de cenar más cercana; así que era prudente que llegaran antes de que Tomoe sirviera la comida fría. A las ocho todos esperaban sentados en la mesa, incluidos Nanami y Mizuki quienes habían llegado hace veinte segundos un tanto agitados. Una cálida y rica sopa esperaba por ellos, útil para el frío que cubría las calles de Tokio.

— ¡Delicioso! Buen trabajo Tomoe, aunque está demás decir que eres un gran cocinero —lo felicitó Mikage luego de un gran _sorbetón_ a su plato.

El cocinero de la casa tan solo asintió calmado, aceptando los halagos.

—Cierto, no lo había mencionado. Mañana vendrá mi prima lejana a quedarse unos días y necesitaré que ustedes me ayuden a cuidar de ella. Va a casarse así que lo más probable es que venga acompañada de su prometido —mencionó Mikage.

— ¿Prima lejana? ¿Te refieres a Himemiko? —preguntó Mizuki.

—Así es. Quiere comprarse un vestido de novia acá en Tokio, pero la verdad es que yo no creo poder ayudarle —admitió con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Vestido de novia? Que romántico —Nanami alucinaba apretando su servilleta con sus dedos—. Yo podría ayudarle.

Tomoe dejó escapar una _risilla_ burlesca.

— ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Sí. Definitivamente tú no puedes ayudarle, no sabes nada de estilo. Te vistes como un chico —Y Tomoe volvió a decir otro de sus atrevimientos. Sin pelos en la lengua, ese solía ser él.

—Chicos, no peleen —les pidió Mikage como siempre, tratando de calmar las aguas.

La cena terminó un tanto tensa y esta noche era el turno de Kurama y Mizuki de lavar la loza. Mientras tanto Tomoe terminaba sus tareas en su habitación, Nanami tocó a su puerta. Golpeó muy inquieta, ni muy segura estaba si golpear o no hace algunos segundos, pero tenía que perder el miedo y ser lo menos evidente posible. Si quería quitarse esos pensamientos de él, tenía que superar cualquier obstáculo existente.

El abrió sin perder su mirada indiferente.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Ten —con sus delgados brazos un tanto tensos le entregó su bufanda—. Gracias, pero ya no me hace falta. La marca se ha ido para siempre.

Ella entendía bastante bien el concepto de sus últimas palabras y al parecer él también. Abrió sus dos ojos azules como dos lunas llenas. Recibió el trozo de tela en sus manos y a tal distancia pudo sentir el dulce perfume de Nanami, quien no quitaba la arruga entre sus cejas.

— ¿Estás segura que ya no la necesitarás?

—Buscaré un trabajo de medio tiempo y me compraré una para mí. Así que no te preocupes por que no volveré a molestarte nunca más —sintió como lentamente se quitaba un enorme peso de encima, o algo así por el momento. Dio la media vuelta y caminó sin mirar atrás.

Tomoe se le quedo viendo desde su puerta, se sentía un tanto irritado. Era una extraña y casi desconocida sensación para él.

— ¿Qué es esta angustia que siento?

Angustia quizás era la palabra indicada, esa opresión en el pecho, ese vacío culminante al verla alejarse lentamente sin poder tirar de su brazo y darle una buena razón para quedarse. Porque no podía hacerlo. Sus razones iban más allá de la confusión y del no saber qué es lo que realmente quiere. El lo detestaba, repudiaba tal sentimiento que lo estaba volviendo un chico débil.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¿Que tal? al fin de vuelta a mis andanzas XD bueeeno lamento la tardanza pero estoy en las últimas pruebas y se vienen los malditos exámenes ._. así que cada vez se me pone más difícil continuar, pero imposible no es. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han dado su tiempito de dejar su comentario, a los nuevos lectores también ^^ es realmente agradable saber que les ha gustado.**

 **Dudas, consultas, comentarios son siempre bienvenidos! Casi siempre respondo los reviews por interno!**

**Que estés muy _ultramegabien!_**

 **¡Saludos! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro: La visita de Himemiko.**

Otra fría mañana caía sobre Tokio. Tomoe despertó a causa del extraño olor a humedad que venía de su ventana. Estaba realmente furioso con las injustas circunstancias que ayudaron a despertarse, pero al mismo tiempo tenía bastante que hacer debido al fin de semana, como por ejemplo el desayuno. Se levantó rápidamente y cargó una toalla en su hombro para caminar a paso rápido hacia el baño.

Ahí estaba Nanami, entre saltitos y con cara de desesperación. Lo cual lo conmovió un poco. Tenía sus dos manos entre sus piernas como bloqueando la salida o entrada de algo desconocido. Al notar que Tomoe estaba en frente llevó ambos brazos atrás y ridículamente fingió como si nada pasara, aunque sus ojos no perdían la inquietud.

—Buenos días —dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—Buenos días, te has levantado temprano —respondió Tomoe muy sorprendido y hablando de más.

No era extraño en él que se preocupara, de cierta forma el fin de semana ella siempre solía despertar pasado de las una de la tarde. Se podría decir que la almohada era su mejor aliado. Nanami asintió con el rostro, las cosas entre ellos aún seguían medio tensas.

—Estás que te orinas, ¿Verdad?

Le preguntó él sin arrugarse siquiera. La causa total de un rojo casi fosforescente en la cara de Nanami. Y el negarlo sería completamente absurdo, ya que no había dejado de agitarse en ningún momento. No recibió respuesta, llegando a lo obvio. Tomoe golpeó la puerta más fuerte que de costumbre y levantó la voz.

— ¡Kurama! ¡Sal pronto del baño! Es fin de semana y nadie verá tu cabello sin planchar. Además Nanami mojará el piso y no quiero tener que limpiar su orina —anunció a rasgo de que todos en la casa se enteraran, desesperando aún más a la joven que ya estaba por el suelo.

—Pe-pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo idiota? —le reclamó jalándolo de la manga de su suéter—. Ahora todo Tokio lo sabe.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y en menos de tres segundos la muchacha ya estaba dentro del baño, dejando a ambos desconcertados. Lo único bueno, era que Kurama había alcanzado a planchar su cabello, desde su propio punto de vista. Sin más, Tomoe esperó su turno de pocos ánimos. Estaba irritado, y ni él sabía muy bien por qué, si era el olor a humedad que sintió, o por ese ambiente incómodo de hace algún rato. Mordisqueó una de las puntas de su toalla y decidió dejar ese asunto en el olvido.

 **[…]**

La tarde había ocupado su lugar en el día, el sol lentamente se escondía y el olor a la rica cena de Tomoe se asomaba por toda la casa.

Mikage barría la vereda con su tranquilidad de siempre, admiraba ver las pequeñas partícula de tierra pasar a la pala, en verdad admiraba verlo todo. Entre su gozo, levantó el semblante a causa de unos pasos que sentía cada vez más cerca. Lo primero que vio fueron dos pequeños pies forrados en zapatos azules, obviamente femeninos. Luego fue subiendo y se encontró con una cara conocida. El ver a Mizuki corriendo en dirección hacia ella lo hizo despertar por completo, el peli blanco prácticamente corrió hacia la joven como si fuera un cachorro.

— ¡Señorita Himemiko! Es usted. —exclamó alegre mientras la estrujaba.

Numano Himemiko era una joven de aspecto bastante infantil, estatura baja, piel muy blanca y ojos azules, curiosamente su cabello era más o menos de un tono parecido, más acertado a un celeste pálido.

—Tanto tiempo, Mizuki —respondió ella, tenía una voz tierna y dulce. Luego de soltar al alegre muchacho fue donde los demás para saludar.

—Tú debes ser Himemiko, un gusto —saludó Nanami con su amabilidad de siempre.

—Que linda eres, Mikage tenía razón cuando me hablaba de ti. He venido a buscarme un vestido de novia, además mi matrimonio será en Tokio, ya que toda la familia de mi prometido vive acá, por cierto el llegará mañana —explicó.

—Sobre eso…—Mikage se mostró un tanto inquieto—, tu sabes que no sé nada sobre gustos de chicas, lo mejor sería que Nanami te brindara su ayuda, ella siempre sabe que usar —tomó de los hombros a su ahijada y la dejó en frente de Numano.

—Bueno yo…no tengo problema —dijo Nanami sin mostrar objeción.

—Yo tampoco, me parece bien ¿Nos vamos ya?

 **[…]**

El rápido consenso fue un gran alivio para Mikage, quien realmente no tenía tiempo para ir de compras. Ambas partieron ansiosas a donde se encontraban las tiendas más lujosas de vestidos en todo Tokio. El tráfico de gente había disminuido y era grato dar un paseo a esas horas.

—Entremos a esta —sugirió la futura novia con emoción, Nanami simplemente la siguió con la misma actitud.

Era una tienda grande y de buen aspecto. Subieron al segundo piso donde estaban los vestidos de novia, al ver tanta tela costosa quedaron maravilladas.

—Son todos muy bonitos, definitivamente encontrarás uno en esta tienda —dijo Nanami. Parecía un niño en una tienda de dulces, no podía evitar ese gesto de tocar todo lo que veía, le encantaba sentir la tela de cada prenda, su textura y suavidad. Por un lapsus se vio a ella misma vistiendo uno entrando a un altar sin fin. Aunque era bastante certero que un chico esperaría por ella en ese momento.

— ¿Qué tal este? —Himemiko aparece de repente haciendo despertar a la castaña de su sueño. Con un vestido blanco y con finas decoraciones que alcanzaban el suelo de mangas largas con encaje.

Fue ahí donde creyó cuando sus amigas decían que existía el amor por la ropa, en ciertos términos. Se acercó a la joven y sintió la tela como acostumbraba, la observó con una enorme sonrisa y dio su aprobación con el dedo pulgar.

—Está increíble, pareces una princesa de cuento. Me ha encantado. —dijo Nanami con brillo en sus ojos.

—Tienes razón, será una de las opciones a escoger. Quiero probarme más vestidos, no quiero comprar este y encontrar luego otro que me guste más —decidió Himemiko. Corrió a los vestidores lista para probarse el siguiente.

Y ahí nuevamente Nanami recordó las frases de su amiga Kei, quizás ella era más sencilla que las demás chicas. Se encogió de hombros y tomó una revista para hacer tiempo y esperar que la joven tomara la decisión luego de ocho vestidos que esperaban fuera del vestidor en manos de la vendedora.

Pasaron treinta minutos y aún nada, de cierta manera ya comenzaba a inquietarse o más bien, aburrirse. Su retaguardia le dolía tanto estar sentada, decidió levantarse y darse una vuelta por la tienda como si buscara algo para ella. De cierta forma le parecía divertido buscar un vestido de novia, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con su realidad actual. Se paseó un par de minutos hasta que se detuvo frente a un colgador en especial. En este caía un vestido blanco tipo peto, quedando ajustado a medio muslo y luego se iba soltando con una caída a cascada. Enamorada de esa prenda la tomó con ambas manos y silenciosamente la llevó hacia uno de los probadores que estaban en el otro lado de la tienda para que Numano no se diera cuenta.

Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de respirar cuando Himemiko apareció fuera del vestidor con voz agitada.

— ¡He dejado la cartera en la casa! No podré pagar el vestido —dijo a segundos de romper en llanto — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— ¿Qu-e QUÉ? —exclamó Nanami con el corazón en la garganta. La cortina cerrada del vestidor no le permitía ver la desesperación de la futura novia, pero lo presentía—. Por Kami, deberemos devolvernos.

— ¡Eso jamás! Hay una chica ahí con la vendedora pidiéndole mi vestido para comprarlo y es el único, si me voy y lo dejo acá se lo llevará, no puedo permitirlo —se sentía el peligro en su voz. Se había aferrado a ese vestido como si su vida dependiera de ello, más bien, su matrimonio—. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces ahí metida?

—Me estoy arreglando las medias, se me ha corrido un punto —se excusó tratando de inventar algo—. Salgo en un momento. Por mientras llama a alguien de la casa, quizás puedan traer tu cartera…

Y le hizo caso, Himemiko tomó su celular y el primero en contestar fue Mikage quien estaba cerca del teléfono.

— ¿Mikage? ¡Tienes que venir urgente no traje mi billetera y ahí está el dinero si no pago ahora perderé mi vestido de novia y todo quedará arruinado! —exclamó desesperada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Mikage desde el otro lado del teléfono. Por como lo decía su prima, entendía la gravedad de la situación —Estoy un tanto ocupado ahora pero…

Giró su rostro y ahí estaba Tomoe, con un rostro de dos metros aburrido si nada que hacer. Haciendo que imaginariamente un foco se prendiera sobre su cabeza.

—Quédate tranquila, pronto irá Tomoe con tu billetera.

— ¿Qué yo qué? —alcanzó a escuchar Himemiko por parte de Tomoe, antes de que su primo cortara la llamada.

La joven respiró profundo y sin soltar su preciada prenda entró nuevamente en otro probador para esconderse del peligro. Mientras tanto y ya avisada, Nanami decidió atreverse y probarse ese vestido que tanto le había gustado. Se quitó la ropa que traía puesta sin hacer tanto ruido y lentamente se fue colocando el traje blanco, hasta el momento todo iba bien, era de su talla y le quedaba bastante pegado al cuerpo como veía en el espejo. Cuando ya había cubierto sus senos con la parte superior, en una posición extraña trató con sus manos de subirse el cierre, pero en ese momento tuvo un percance que la hizo sudar en exceso, el carrito se quedó atascado a la mitad sin poder subir ni bajar. Se comenzó a desesperar aún más cuando notaba que ni con todas sus fuerzas podía hacer algo para solucionarlo, y lo que menos quería era pedir ayuda, en especial a Numano quien no tenía idea que ella estaba probándose ropa.

Pasaron quince minutos, ya rendida esperó en el asiento que había en el vestidor pensando que palabras decir a Himemiko para explicarle su situación. En eso, escucha la voz de Tomoe acercarse cada vez más, causando que su corazón se acelerara, en el mal sentido.

— ¿Nanami? ¿Dónde estás? Himemiko está pagando el vestido y dijo que estabas por acá —era él, se escuchaba calmado como casi siempre, aunque su voz golpeada no cambiaba.

A causa del silencio comenzó a correr todas las cortinas que estaban ahí, encontrándose con cuartos vacíos una y otra vez. La joven rezaba en su metro cuadrado para que él no la encontrara, pero era demasiado tarde. El muchacho abrió la cortina y se encontró con Nanami sentada con rostro desfigurado.

— ¿Debo preguntar por qué estás vestida de esa forma?

Pero ella no dio respuesta, más, lo obligó a entrar al vestidor y cerró la cortina.

—Me ha surgido un problema…—admitió avergonzada.

—Deberías probarte vestidos de tu talla —sugirió con su pesadez de siempre.

— ¡No ha sido eso! —exclamó con molestia, se volteó dándole la espalda y corrió su cabello hacia delante—. El cierre se atascó.

Tomoe observó el altercado, riendo por lo bajo a causa de la torpeza tan típica que caracterizaba a la muchacha. Sin decir nada llevó ambas manos hacia su espalda, fue un roce en cámara lenta, casi desesperante. Tomó la pequeña perilla del carrito con sus dedos y la subió despacio unos cuantos milímetros para luego bajarlo con un poco más de fuerza logrando desestancar el cierre y salvando nuevamente a la joven, luego de incontables veces. Se quedó estático observando su espalda desnuda, delgada y fina, casi perfecta ante sus ojos.

Apretó sus puños, dientes y se contuvo, sentía enormes deseos de acariciar los destacados hombros de la castaña. Blancos y curvados. Al mismo tiempo ella tenía la sangre hirviendo, y es que no era extraño sentirse así cuando se estaba medio desnuda frente al chico que le gusta. Se giró rápidamente y se afirmó el vestido para no dejar nada más al descubierto. Temblaba, aunque solo ella podía notarlo.

—Gracias, otra vez. Ya puedes salir —pidió ella girando el rostro hacia otro lado. Tomoe le hizo caso y se retiró para que se terminara de vestir tranquila.

En tanto, Himemiko se acercó al joven con una grande bolsa y un rostro lleno de gloria.

—Misión cumplida —dijo con alegría.

 **[…]**

Dos horas después ya estaban todos en casa. Himemiko le mostraba a Mikage las fotos que tenía junto a su prometido, Mizuki y Kurama probaban la nueva consola de juegos que el cantante había traído. Tomoe terminó de limpiar la cocina y subió a su cuarto para acostarse. En lo que se trasladó por el pasillo vio a Nanami salir de su habitación quedando frente a ella.

—Sabes —dijo Nanami— Es gracioso, siempre me estás salvando. Incluso cuando no pido tu ayuda, cuando no la necesito siempre apareces y me rescatas…

—Ya eres parte de la familia, por lo tanto, es mi deber protegerte —dijo en un tono serio.

En cierta forma, esas palabras por parte de Tomoe le parecieron tiernas causándole un leve sonrojo. Aunque no podía perder la cordura ni la firmeza, recordaba sus palabras de la noche anterior.

—Iré al baño, con permiso…—ella trató de avanzar pero él no parecía dispuesto a terminar la conversación.

—Te veías linda…con ese vestido.

No había sido un sueño, ni una ilusión. Tales palabras habían salido de la boca del ácido Tomoe, quien nunca se guardaba sus malos comentarios, esta vez, había sido diferente. El logró su cometido, Momozono frenó su paso. Inquieta volteó el rostro hacia él, dejando en evidencia sus mejillas coloradas.

— ¿E-enserio? —balbuceó tímida.

—Sí. Tus pechos lucían muy bien —admitió sin mostrar pudor en su cara. Despertando la vergüenza total en la muchacha, quien lo golpeó en el hombro derecho con su pequeño puño lleno de orgullo.

—Eres un imbécil.

El carcajeó, todo el contexto le parecía divertido. Ella apuró su caminar hacia el baño dejándolo reír solo, fastidiada de sus contantes bromas.

—A decir verdad…se veía muy linda —susurró para él mismo recordando aquella imagen que había quedado grabada en su cabeza. La joven con ese hermoso vestido puesto, como si hubiera sido diseñado para que solamente ella lo usara.

Nanami llegó al baño y se encerró desesperada como si alguien la siguiera, apoyó su espalda y toda su vergüenza sobre la puerta, se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho y suspiró agotada para luego sonreír. Se sentía una idiota en todas sus palabras, pero aunque fuera de esa forma, ella quería tenerlo cerca, no importaba como. Si tenía que soportar sus bromas tontas. No podía alejarse ni hacer oídos sordos a lo que sentía.

 **[…]**

Al día siguiente, todos en la casa se despertaron a causa de los gritos de una entusiasmada Himemiko como si la primavera hubiera caído sobre la capital. Se acercaron todos hacia la sala principal a ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con la joven colgada de los hombros de un chico de estatura baja y un aspecto algo infantil, utilizaba grandes lentes y corto cabello castaño.

—Chicos, se los presento. El es mi novio Kotarou Urashima —lo anunció Numano, con enorme orgullo en su rostro.

Todos algo asombrados de su tamaño, aunque hacía bastante lógica con la estatura de la futura novia. Como los muñecos de la torta, hacían la pareja perfecta.

—Un gusto —saludó él con timidez. Se notaba de lejos que era un chico algo retraído y con dificultades para comunicarse con más personalidad. Rascaba de su nuca como índice de nervios.

—Bienvenido —dijo Mikage con naturalidad, no perdía su sonrisa. Tomó del hombro a Mizuki y volvió a decir— El te acompañará a tu habitación.

—Gra-gracias —asintió obediente, tras los pasos de Mizuki.

Tomoe preparó el desayuno como de costumbre. Se juntaron todos en la mesa para conocer mejor al recién llegado. Mientras Mizuki lo llenaba de preguntas algo incómodas, Tomoe y Kurama se mostraron indiferentes todo el tiempo. Nanami tan solo se enfocaba en lo feliz que se veía Himemiko, y Mikage parecía muy divertido con toda la situación.

—Me he comprado el vestido, es hermoso. Pero no puedes verlo hasta en una semana más —alardeó Numano a su prometido.

— ¿Se casan en una semana? —preguntó Mizuki con las mejillas coloradas a causa del té caliente.

—Así es —confirmó ella con una sonrisa.

—Genial. Me encantan los matrimonios, son lindos, hay mucha comida…y además muero por ver a Nanami con un vestido elegante —el muchacho soñaba despierto imaginándose a su compañera con ropas finas. Dio un enorme mordisco a su pan para acentuar más la dicha por la que estaba pasando su mente.

Tal actitud causó un leve sonrojo por parte de la recién mencionada, trayéndole recuerdos de su reciente fallo con el cierre de un lujoso vestido y su héroe antagonista Tomoe siempre al rescate, una situación constante y fuera de lugar. Tragó de no atragantarse con el pan y bebió un poco de café para disimular. Sentía las cálidas y grandes manos del joven sobre su espalda, como si hubieran quedado marcadas. Un calor que fue sintiendo desde su pecho hasta más debajo de su ombligo, sensaciones que no entendía. Cruzó sus piernas más incómoda que nunca y trataba de ocultar lo más que podía la expresión avergonzada en su rostro, mientras tanto Mizuki seguía hablando de su añorado sueño de ir a un casamiento y los demás reían a gusto.

 **[…]**

Nanami aprovechó que Himemiko comenzaba a hablar de su planificado matrimonio para levantarse de la mesa y salir. Hoy tendría un día de chicas junto a sus amigas, las cuales la estaban esperando en uno de los locales donde hacían las mejores hamburguesas de ciudad, tan así, que normalmente el olor se sentía a una cuadra, un aroma adictivo y capacitado para atraer a cualquier persona con hambre. Así se sentía la castaña, apretando su estómago con ambas manos para camuflar el sonido que despertaban sus tripas. Aceleró el paso a un tanto complicada por los tacos y entró al local encontrándose con Ami y Kei sentadas en una mesa para tres.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Kei, algo así como un tipo de saludo.

—Lo lamento. Llegó un invitado a la casa y no podía salir así nada más…pero lo importante es que estoy aquí —acomodó su bolso en sus piernas luego de sentarse.

—Está bien —Ami llamó al mesero y las tres pidieron su orden.

Diez minutos después las hamburguesas llegaron a la mesa.

—Deliciosas, tenías razón Kei. Me faltaba vivir si no había probado esto —admitió Momozono con algo de pena. Le dio otra probada más y bebió un poco de su bebida. Mientras sentía pasar los minutos a una velocidad increíble sentía a lo lejos como sus amigas charlaban de cosas que ni al caso escuchaba, pues su mente navegaba por otros lugares. Ami se dio cuenta y agitó el brazo de la castaña para despertarla de su trance.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada—. Quizás te estamos aburriendo…

Ami parecía sentida.

— ¡No! —exclamó Nanami algo agitada—. Lo siento, me han sucedido un montón de cosas y tengo mi cabeza en otro lado. Pero prometo que ya estoy de regreso.

Kei y Ami se miraron de reojo, asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

—Bien. Ya dinos que ocurre, ¿Cuál de esos tres chicos te gusta? —preguntó Kei sin escrúpulos en referencia a sus convivientes.

Una inofensiva semilla de sésamo se estancó en la garganta de Nanami haciéndola toser. Enrojecida en su vergüenza tomó más bebida para liberarse de la desesperación mientras Ami golpeaba su espalda.

—No sé de qué hablas. Somos amigos —descartó la interrogada.

—Lo que menos queremos es presionarte, pero con Kei creemos que algo te sucede con uno de los chicos y urgentemente desearía saber que no se trata de Kurama —dijo Ami con una tenue esperanza en su voz.

Nanami parpadeó sorprendida.

—Claro que no es Kurama. Nos llevamos muy bien pero creo que le preocupa más su cabello que cualquier ser vivo —bromeó haciendo otro descarte.

Ami lanzó un largo y evidente suspiro, casi liberador. Sostuvo su mano derecha pegada a su pecho y pestañeó seguido como si despertara de una pesadilla. Nanami la observó incrédula y algo desinformada.

— ¿Acaso te gusta? —le preguntó la castaña con exaltación.

El sonrojo fosforescente en Ami respondió por sí solo. La joven agachó la cabeza y asintió dos veces, reiterando su respuesta.

—Digamos que son de esos amores que están siempre latentes…él me ha gustado desde que llegó a la escuela —comentó Ami con nostalgia—. Pero jamás he significado nada para él.

Momozono se sintió muy mal ante las palabras de su amiga, puesto que en menos tiempo había obtenido más atención que ella por parte de Shinjirou, sin tanto esfuerzo. Tenía la enorme necesidad de ayudarle, hacer algo al respecto. Si viene cierto, ya había notado extrañas actitudes provenientes de Ami hacia su compañero, pero no quería hacer caso o simplemente le restó importancia. Todo tenía sentido ahora, sus actitudes, reacciones, caras cuando se hablaba del pelirrojo. Esa tristeza en su mirada cuando Nanami comentaba cosas sobre él como si lo conociera de toda la vida, se acababa de dar cuenta lo egoísta que había sido, sin querer serlo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Nanami de forma sincera y luego continuó cambiando a aires positivos— Prometo que te ayudaré a tener el corazón de Kurama, sé que no es algo que se pueda hacer de forma fácil, pero puedo ayudar de alguna manera.

—Muchas gracias, amiga —Ami regresó a su tierna y dulce sonrisa, con la esperanza de algún día significar algo para Shinjirou.

Kei observaba todo un poco asqueada de la dulzura entre ambas amigas, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba satisfecha y contenta.

 **[…]**

Al día siguiente, en la escuela caían pequeñas gotas referentes a una fuerte lluvia ocurrida en la noche. Los alumnos caminaban cuidadosamente a causa del piso mojado, el olor a humedad era aún más fuerte que de costumbre. El maestro llegó cinco minutos tarde y tomó el libro de clases para pasar la asistencia, mientras todos se iban acomodando en sus asientos.

—Chicos, como saben mañana será el festival de invierno y deben ser puntuales. Necesito que Momozono se quede un tiempo después de clases para coordinar lo de la escenografía con su equipo de trabajo —dijo el maestro.

Con cara de perro envenenado Nanami asintió obediente, sin más que alegar, tampoco tenía opción de hacerlo. Y así fue, la hora de clases transcurrió veloz y la intensidad de las gotas aumentó.

 **[…]**

Nanami se reunió con su grupo de trabajo en uno de los salones vacíos, eran pocos los estudiantes que quedaban en la escuela. Así que trataron de hacer una reunión breve y precisa antes que cerraran el colegio y la lluvia empeorara. Revisaron los últimos detalles de las escenografías, dejando todo guardado en un lugar seguro. Luego cuando la reunión finalizó fue al salón por su bolso a paso rápido, mientras más avanzaba más fuerte caían las gotas. Sentía como si su tiempo tuviera un límite, como si este corriera a gran velocidad. Se detuvo frente a la sala de clases y abrió la puerta como si nada, sin pensar con quien podría encontrarse.

Tomoe esperaba sentado al final del salón observando hacia la ventana, apoyaba su fino rostro sobre su mano derecha como si estuviera inspirado, cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse giró lentamente su cabeza sin cambiar su expresión de serenidad.

— ¿Me…estabas esperando? —Nanami estaba sorprendida y muy incómoda al notar que el lugar estaba completamente vacío a excepción de ellos dos.

—Observaba la ventana —se justificó. Aunque no parecía suficiente razón. La castaña alzó una de sus cejas incrédula y se acercó a él.

—Como digas —tomó su bolso— Me iré a casa ¿Vienes conmigo?

El solamente asintió, sin emitir sonido alguno.

 **[…]**

Caminaron a paso acelerado bajo el paraguas de la muchacha, las gotas caían a un ritmo similar. Las medias de Nanami incluidos sus zapatos ya estaban húmedos, enfriándose a causa del poco viento que corría, un mal panorama para cualquiera.

—Apresurémonos, o te vas a mojar más… —sugirió Tomoe.

—Me da miedo, si corro puedo caerme.

—Entonces te llevaré en mi espalda —la sujetó de los brazos tratando de levantar su cuerpo, pero ella se contuvo.

— ¿Pero qué haces? Me he mojado más —bastante molesta volvió a tomar el paraguas como lo tenía antes para evitar quedar más empapados de lo que ya estaban.

El tan solo carcajeó, como un niño de doce años tras hacer su travesura del día. Aunque su risa no fue tan fuerte cuando la joven comenzó a toser de forma seguida.

—Te has resfriado…será mejor que apuremos el paso —Tomoe sujetó el paraguas y aceleró su caminar, haciendo que Nanami hiciera lo mismo.

A lo lejos les observaba una silueta masculina, apoyado en uno de los tantos postes que había en la calle. Sujetando un paraguas con su mano izquierda; parecía bastante entretenido con aquella escena.

Minutos después llegaron a la casa y lo primero que hicieron fue quitarse sus zapatos, bastante mojados. Nanami corrió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, mientras Tomoe dejó el agua hirviendo antes de quitarse su uniforme.

 **[…]**

La puerta de Nanami sonó a causa de leves golpecillos que dio Tomoe desde afuera.

— ¿Dime? —preguntó ella.

—No hay nadie en casa, la comida está servida para que bajes.

—Está bien, gracias…—y lanzó un estornudo, despertando a media cuadra y asustando a Tomoe quien ya iba a mitad del pasillo. Ese se volteó y caminó hacia ella preocupado.

—Definitivamente estás enferma, haré un poco de sopa —dijo antes de bajar la escalera.

Lo dejó ir y secó su cabello para evitar que la situación empeorara. Luego bajó al primer piso a paso lento, ahí se encontró con Tomoe sentado al borde de la mesa con cara aburrida, como si llevara horas esperando. Una sopa servida esperaba también por ella. Se acercó a la silla algo insegura y se sentó, para probar lo que él había preparado. Dio un pequeño sorbo para evitar quemarse y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro representó lo mucho que le gustó.

—Gracias…—volvió a decir.

El tan solo mantuvo su postura de indiferencia. Lo que menos quería era mostrar debilidad alguna frente a ella. Esperó a que se terminara la sopa para llevar el plato a la cocina, mientras tanto ella fue hacerle compañía luego de tomar una pastilla para prevenir el resfrío.

— ¿Te ha hecho bien la sopa? —preguntó él, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Sí. Además me tomé medicamentos para evitar que empeore.

—Me alegro —admitió.

La tetera comenzó a hervir liberando un molesto sonido, al menos para Tomoe.

— ¿Puedes detenerla? Estoy ocupado con la loza —le pidió amablemente.

—Claro —Nanami caminó algo acelerada, sin tomar en cuenta un guante de cocina que estaba en el suelo, pasando por encima y resbalando.

Todo ocurrió rápido y repentino, en menos de dos segundos Tomoe sostenía a Nanami en sus brazos, como si hubiera tenido una visión del accidente antes que ocurriera.

—Ten…cuidado —no sabía bien que decir, estaba nervioso. Pensó lo peor en ese instante, sentía su cuerpo temblar, sobre todo sus brazos que habían reaccionado por inercia. Sintió miedo, estaba espantado. Mientras ella no quitaba la pasmada expresión de su cara. Paralizada y sin pestañear.

Tomoe estiró uno de sus brazos y apagó la tetera para acabar con ese sonido que le sacaba de quicio, acercándose aún más a la joven. Sus narices estaban a distancias imprudentes, traspasaban aquel límite que definía el roce. Llevó su boca al delgado cuello de la castaña y lo besó con fuerza, como si lo devorara, tenía que sentir su sabor, su aroma. Mordisqueó y succionó su piel mientras ella se estremecía olvidando todo el pavor que había sentido hace algunos segundos. Nanami aferró sus dedos sobre la espalda del muchacho para descargar su inquietud de alguna forma, esa sensación de querer explotar y dejar salir lo que sentía en su interior. No entendía bien por qué le permitía tales beneficios, como dejarle marcas, besar partes de su cuerpo, esas caricias que la dejaban cuestionándose sus límites. Si se trataba de Tomoe, no importaba nada.

La acorraló contra el refrigerador, rozando más de lo necesario. Acarició sus brazos y respiró en su rostro, lanzando un largo suspiro mientras con una mano desenredaba su cabello.

—Detente. —suplicó sin ganas, como si a gritos esperara que él no le hiciera caso. Y así fue.

Ni culpa sintió él de ignorar sus falsos deseos y continuó con lo suyo, pasó su áspera lengua y la llegó hasta el mentón de la joven.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —se escuchó un fuerte anuncio desde la puerta principal, Mikage, Mizuki, Kurama, Himemiko y su prometido aparecían por sorpresa llenos de bolsas y con aires nuevos.

En menos de tres segundos Tomoe ocupada una esquina de la cocina y Nanami otra, separados de golpe, basto con escuchar la puerta para sentir el corazón en sus gargantas. Mikage entró al cuarto y quedó extrañado al verlos en un silencio devastador.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? Están muy callados y no están discutiendo, esto es muy raro —El jefe de la casa rascó su barbilla como signo de duda.

—Es cierto, Tomoe tiene una horrorosa expresión en su cara —Mizuki se acercó al inculpado con actitud interrogante—. De seguro hizo algo indebido…aprovechándose de la linda Nanami.

— ¡No! ¡No ha pasado nada! —lo defendió la recién nombrada, a gritos y con ambas mejillas encendidas.

Mientras que el inculpado se cubrió la cara para ocultar lo rojo que estaba, al borde del bochorno. Se quedó de espaldas ignorando a todos. Aprovechando las constantes acusaciones a Tomoe, Nanami subió a su cuarto a velocidad de un cohete, asegurando su puerta para que nadie más entrara.

Su corazón seguía agitado, llevó su mano izquierda a su cuello y sintió nuevamente los labios de Tomoe sobre su piel. Tal dicha que no sabría si volvería a presenciar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó.

 **[…]**

Era un nuevo día de clases, la noche anterior había sido tensa y extraña para todos, sobre todo para sus protagonistas. Ambos compartiendo el mismo oxígeno en el salón ya era suficientemente incómodo. Entre la mezcla de voces de todos los estudiantes Nanami solo escuchaba su respiración y a lo lejos lo que conversaban Ami y Kei. No sabía si era buena idea comentarles lo sucedido, ya que lo más probable era que recibiera tan solo regaños por darle tal facilidad al muchacho.

—Buenos días —apareció el maestro con su libro de clases, dejó la puerta abierta y se paró en frente de todos como si fuera a anunciar algo importante— El día de hoy, tenemos un nuevo estudiante en esta aula.

Las mujeres fueron las primeras en escucharse, cuchicheos de cómo sería, si era guapo o feo, entre otras cosas superficiales. Mientras los hombres no parecían impresionados en lo absoluto. Al ser anunciado, el muchacho entró a la sala con ambas manos en los bolsillos, tenía una mirada seria y unos ojos profundos. Usaba su cabello negro algo desarreglado y el uniforme a su gusto.

—Soy Kirihito Mori…—saludó él sin tanto ánimo. Más de alguna chica cayó enamorada, Kei sacó un cepillo de su bolso y se peinó rápidamente pensando que ayudaría en algo. Observó a todos con cierta indiferencia y caminó hacia su nuevo puesto, ignoró todas las miradas, menos una.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —le dijo Tomoe, sorprendido.

—Más del que esperaba, viejo amigo —sonrió, caminó hacia él y estrecharon sus manos.

Nanami observaba todo con asombro; ¿Tomoe y un amigo? Era algo difícil de entender, y de seguro traería muchos misterios con él.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡HOLA! I'M BACK**

 **Lo logré, aunque me costó. Al fin terminé con los exámenes y ahora estoy libre para continuar más seguido con este fic, jamás lo dejaría a medio terminar! quiero agradecer sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo, también el tiempo que se dan para escribir significa mucho para mi *-***

 **Espero que estén muy bien, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco: La boda.**

Tomoe parecía entusiasmado a su modo. Del otro lado Kirihito se mostró satisfecho con el encuentro. Todas las presentes observaban con morbo, como si nunca hubieran visto dos hombres hablar con tanta familiaridad. Tomaron asiento y enseguida el maestro continuó con la clase. En la hora del almuerzo Nanami disfrutaba junto a sus amigas en la terraza como de costumbre. Ami y Kei discutían lo más comentado en clases, el encuentro de viejos amigos.

—Hay que decirlo, Kirihito está guapísimo —dijo Kei con sus ojos brillantes.

—Es verdad, pero nunca tan lindo como Kurama —insistió Ami, siguiendo la conversación.

—Me parece raro que Tomoe tenga un amigo, es un chico muy serio y de mal carácter —mencionó Nanami con incredibilidad refiriéndose a la poca simpatía de su compañero.

Ambas la observaron con extrañeza, puesto a que se salió completamente de la conversación.

—Tomoe y tú han estado bastante involucrados estos últimos días ¿O me equivoco? —pregunto Kei con la duda en su rostro.

— ¿Eh? ¡Para nada! —se defendió Nanami sin perder el rojo en sus mejillas. Por su lado, Ami se encogió de hombros, puesto que sus sospechas estaban cada vez más cerca de ser acertadas.

—Como sea, algo me dice que el chico nuevo vino para marcar un antes y un después —Ueshima parecía empeñada en halagar a Kirihito.

Pero sobre él, no sabían absolutamente nada a excepción de su desconocida amistad con Tomoe. En eso se entretuvieron la tarde entera, y cuando llegó la hora de irse a sus casas Nanami partió acompañada de Mizuki y Kurama. Como de costumbre ella caminaba al centro y ambos chicos a los costados.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? El que diga ser amigo de Tomoe es escalofriante —comentó Mizuki igual de impactado que todos, avanzaba de manos en los bolsillos y a ojos medio cerrados por el cansancio.

—Ni me lo digas —contestó Kurama—. Se me erizó la piel al verlos estrechar sus manos, ese chico tenía una expresión bastante fría y escalofriante en su rostro. No me agradó para nada.

Los chicos también juzgaban esa extraña relación. Nanami solo los escuchaba, girando su cabeza para ambos lados como si observara una pelota de tenis. Ellos quien lo conocían hace un poco más de tiempo tampoco parecían entender tanto la situación. Entre tanta palabra, vino a su mente lo que ocurrió entre ellos hace poco. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa y algo de alta temperatura, estaba inquieta. Se tocó el cuello donde seguía esa marca invisible, la saliva del muchacho había quedado tatuada sobre su piel, algo que no dejaba de pensar, le parecía un poco tonto y lindo a la vez. Su corazón sobresalía por su pecho mientras más cerca estaban de la casa donde tendría que encontrarse con él en una situación diferente a la de la escuela.

Kurama fue quien abrió la puerta, lanzó un rápido y breve saludo y corrió hacia la cocina con sus tripas vivientes, Mizuki iba como un mimo detrás de él. Tomoe salió de ese cuarto y subió al segundo piso, sin saludar a nadie. Con mucha curiosidad, Momozono le siguió a pasos silenciosos.

— ¿Acaso ahora eres espía? —preguntó él de sorpresa al verla a su espalda.

—Lo lamento…solo que…—comenzó a balbucear, mordisqueó la uña de su dedo pulgar izquierdo buscando rápidamente en algo para responder— Así que Kirihito es un viejo amigo tuyo.

No pudo aguantar, la curiosidad era más grande. Necesitaba saberlo todo. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos como señal de arrepentimiento, pues la cara que había puesto el muchacho no era la más armoniosa.

—Sí que eres metiche, a él lo conozco hace tiempo…

—Así veo, aunque el parece ser algo tosco —comentó ella con cierta confianza.

—Lo es —lanzó una risa sarcástica— Y yo soy peor aún.

—No lo creo.

Aquella negación irritó por completo al joven que detestaba los incansables intentos de la castaña por buscar ese lado blando, ese lado bueno que ni él mismo sabía si existía.

—Realmente no te cansas, no tienes ni la más mínima idea quien soy. Deja de hablar como si me conocieras —le dijo él con voz golpeada, se veía muy fastidiado.

—Quizás no sé lo suficiente de ti, pero en este corto tiempo me has demostrado que eres…

Tomoe no la dejó terminar, como de costumbre.

—No significas nada para mí, si he sido amable o te he salvado de tus constantes estupideces es porque eres muy importante para Mikage, si te sucediera algo él se pondría muy triste. Deja de malinterpretar todo —el tono de su voz empeoraba, sus ojos no decían nada, parecía furioso.

Nanami sintió una fuerte puntada en su pecho al escuchar lo que él le había dicho. Pero no quería rendirse, menos ahora.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?; ¿Me reclamas como tuya, me tomas y luego te haces el desentendido? ¡No lo entiendo! —Ella también alzó su voz. Estaba consternada.

Pero el solo volvió a reír, con su característica ironía.

—De verdad eres ingenua —se acercó de forma peligrosa hacia ella— Solo nos divertíamos un poco, en ningún momento te juré lealtad ni que sería tuyo…

—Eres un imbécil —rezongó ella.

—Deja de ser tan tonta —la tomó por los hombros— ¿Creerás todo lo que te dicen los hombres? ¿Así de simple eres?

Nanami le propinó una cachetada, estaba exhausta, no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

—Creí en ti, y tú no eres como todos los hombres. Pero tienes razón, me deje llevar por un impulso tuyo y creí en cosas que jamás ocurrirían en la vida real, soy verdaderamente patética…

—Solo quiero ayudar y que entiendas que no debes caer ante cualquier jueguito de los hombres.

— ¡No necesito de tu ayuda para comprenderlo, idiota! —con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Nanami sujetó los brazos de él y lo zamarreó— No necesito de ti para sobrevivir, no necesito de tus lecciones.

Lo soltó bruscamente y corrió hacia su cuarto sin decir nada más, sentía una vergüenza enorme, más que nada por ella misma, su dignidad estaba más allá del suelo, sus lágrimas también. Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra y desahogó toda su ira sobre ella.

Mientras tanto, él seguía en la misma posición, con el mismo rostro algo hinchado. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la rascó.

— ¿Pero qué me sucede? —se preguntó a sí mismo, estaba molesto, decepcionado. Sus incansables intentos de alejar a Nanami no cesaban. Y ahora realmente, hasta para él, había sido demasiado. Pensó en ir a su cuarto y pedir disculpas, pero sabía que no era buena idea, ya que lo más probable era que ella lo golpearía con una pantufla o algo.

Un golpe por parte de Mikage bien propinado causó un chichón en su cabeza, volteó rápidamente para encontrarse frente a frente con el hombre en quien él más confiaba.

—Otra vez, la has lastimado —le regañó Mikage, ya cansado de presenciar la misma escena.

—Perdón…—murmuró Tomoe—. No quiero darle problemas a Momozono, si me acerco a ella, todo en su vida se derrumbará. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

— ¿Acaso no has visto la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Nanami cuando tú le respondes de buena manera? ¿O cuando eres amable? ¿Realmente no puedes entenderlo, Tomoe? —Mikage lo llenó de preguntas. Estaba atribulado.

—Tienes razón, he abusado de esa amabilidad…soy un aparato destructivo, todo lo que se acerca a mí lo termino quebrando…

—Cuando las cosas se calmen, discúlpate con ella, sean amigos, haz de su vivencia juntos algo agradable. Por lo menos hazlo por mí, Nanami es muy importante y lo que menos quiero es verla sufrir, aún menos por ti, que sé que eres un buen chico, aunque lo ocultes.

Mikage se escuchaba sereno, una tranquilidad pura y plena. No importaba como estuvieran las cosas, el siempre querría solucionar todo a como dé lugar. Apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven y dio dos palmetazos antes de bajar a comer con los demás. Tomoe se quedó un par de minutos ahí, estático, pensando.

 **[…]**

Al otro día, todos estaban felices puesto que no había clases debido a una falla del agua. Aprovechando esto, Mikage mandó a Nanami a hacer las compras de la semana para que se fuera memorizando las calles. La joven salió acompañada de las llaves y su billetera.

—Que frío hace —murmuró ella mientras se ajustaba la bufanda para evitar que la brisa llegara a su pecho. De un segundo a otro, el clima empeoró, causando una fuerte y abundante lluvia. Lo cual la hizo recordar su paraguas colgado en la salida de su casa. Sorprendida por el tiempo corrió hacia la primera tienda que estuvo a su alcance para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Al cruzar la puerta de una cafetería dio un profundo suspiro de victoria. Aunque el piso húmedo no le ayudó y provocó que resbalara. Cuando estuvo a milímetros del suelo, un joven desconocido la sujetó del brazo.

Se trataba de Kirihito, el chico nuevo de su clase y tan mencionado amigo de Tomoe.

—Ten más cuidado —dijo él, alarmándose al sentir su ropa mojada— ¿No has traído paraguas?

—Eh, no. Lo lamento —se zafó del agarre del chico y sacudió su ropa. Estaba muy avergonzada. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que él no estaba solo, lo acompañaba una chica delgada y de finas facciones, su cabello era largo, liso y negro con un flequillo sobre sus cejas. Mantenía una expresión arrogante al igual que Kirihito.

—Te resfriarás si sigues con esa ropa —le advirtió el muchacho, aunque no tan interesado de lo que suceda con ella. Llevó su mano a la chaqueta de la joven y la tocó para comprobar si estaba húmeda, lo que incomodó a Nanami de sobremanera.

— ¿Qu-que haces? Eres muy confianzudo —se abrazó a si misma de una manera auto protectora, causándole mucha gracia a Kirihito y despertando la curiosidad en la otra joven que esperaba sentada. Esta se levantó y caminó hacia ellos sin perder esa expresión de desagrado, se aferró al brazo del pelinegro y observó a Momozono de pies a cabeza.

—Pobrecita, menos mal _mi novio_ te salvó de esa caída, deberías llamar a alguien para que venga por ti o traiga ropa seca —sugirió ella, haciendo un gran énfasis en esa expresión cursiva.

—Kayako, a nadie le importa qué somos nosotros —Kirihito mostró algo de molestia por la infantil reacción de la mujer.

—Es verdad —Nanami revisó sus bolsillos segura de que había traído su teléfono, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, causándole un pequeño paro cardíaco— ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

Exclamó llamando la atención por lo menos de la mitad de los clientes que disfrutaban de la cafetería, avergonzando un poco a Kayako y Kirihito.

— ¿No me digas que no traes tu celular? Pero que chica más torpe —el muchacho indagó en su bolso y le entregó el suyo— Ten.

Kayako parecía molesta, era de las típicas mujeres posesivas con lo que creían que era suyo, ella pensaba que él le pertenecía y detestaba verlo cerca o tocar a otros seres vivos que no fueran ella. Frunció el ceño y apretó aún más fuerte el brazo de su acompañante. Al mismo tiempo, Nanami se quedó esperando que alguien de la casa contestara. Para su suerte o al menos eso parecía, Tomoe respondió a los diez segundos.

— ¿Sí? —alcanzó a decir el antes de que la castaña lo llenara de gritos.

— ¿To-tomoe? —balbuceó después de darse cuenta quien había contestado.

—Sí. Dime.

—No, no es nada —definitivamente no quería pedirle ningún favor al chico con el cual había tenido un conflicto de esa talla. Pero cuando estaba a punto de colgar, el insistió.

— ¿Nanami? ¿Te ha sucedido algo? Dime por favor —Tomoe se escuchaba preocupado, casi histérico. Luego ella observó su estado, la ropa estilando y sus botas mojadas, necesitaba ayuda. Suspiró profundo decidida a mandar su ego a volar.

—Este…he tenido un accidente…—comenzó a contar todo lo que le había sucedido, entre eso, pedirle ayuda.

—Dame la dirección, voy para allá enseguida —se escuchaba muy heroico y decidido, algo que la estremeció en cierta forma, a pesar de estar bien sentida con él. Colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Kirihito quien esperaba a su lado.

—Muchas gracias, te debo una —le agradeció.

—No seas tan despreocupada…—Kirihito regresó a su mesa para acompañar a Kayako quien ya no soportaba esa extraña amabilidad. Mientras, Nanami esperó sentada en una mesa aparte.

Pasaron cinco minutos, casi eternos, todo ser que entraba al local enfocaba su vista en Momozono, su cabello aplastado por el agua y pegado a su cabeza, su ropa húmeda y uno que otro estornudo por parte de la chica. A ratos leves escalofríos la hacían temblar y sacudir sus brazos para brindarse calor ella misma. Sus manos y mejillas estaban entumecidas, de nariz roja y labios casi partidos. La lluvia no cesaba, más bien, había empeorado. Kirihito, compadecido por la penosa imagen de la muchacha, le compró un café y se lo llevó a la mesa.

—Ten, te ves terrible —dijo él, luego se retiró al instante.

—Gra-gracias —alcanzó a agradecer, nuevamente. Estaba muy apenada, en menos de un día le había brindado más ayuda que nadie, y no lo conocía lo suficiente. A tal distancia sentía las miradas de odio que Kayako le lanzaba, esa expresión de mujer celosa no podía salir de su rostro, eso la incomodaba aún más.

Dos minutos después, apareció Tomoe por esa puerta con una enorme bolsa llena de ropa y un paraguas. Como un papá preocupado que venía por su hija perdida, se veía inquieto y asustado. Busco con la vista por todo el local, hasta que la vio ahí sentada tiritando de frío, en menos de un segundo ya estaba a su lado.

— ¡Nanami! —exclamó Tomoe— te he traído ropa, ve al baño a cambiarte antes que empeore. En la bolsa hay una toalla para que te seques.

Y otra vez, llegaba él al rescate. Ella a pasos de llorar le agradeció y corrió hacia el tocador para quitarse la ropa mojada. En eso, Tomoe nota la presencia de su viejo amigo, quien los observaba desde su mesa con curiosidad, este le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, haciendo que el joven fuera hacia allá.

—Gracias por ayudarla —le dijo Tomoe.

—No hay de qué, se veía bastante mal… —la expresión de Kirihito cambió a una morbosa— ¿Es tu novia?

A Kayako le brillaron sus ojos, emocionada por la futura respuesta.

—No —contestó en seco— Vivimos juntos, solamente.

— ¿Se van a casar? ¡Que tierno! —exclamó Kayako, aún más victoriosa.

—No seas tan chismosa Kayako, eso es cosa mi amigo —la regañó Kirihito.

Quince minutos después, Nanami salió del baño con ropa cambiada y el cabello más seco, aunque no lo suficiente. Aunque no a todas les favorecía el cabello desarreglado, a ella le venía bastante, llamando la atención de los dos chicos que esperaban por ella. Se colocó un abrigo rojo y se acercó a la mesa.

—Estoy lista, iré hacer las compras —dijo ella, como si nada y con un ánimo salido de la humedad.

Kirihito la observaba divertido, mientras que Tomoe se palmeaba el rostro.

—Sí que estás demente, no dejaré que vayas a comprar. Iremos mañana después de la escuela, ahora nos vamos a la casa antes que se inunde todo Tokio —Tomoe tomó a Nanami del brazo y se despidió de su amigo— Nos vemos en clases.

El de cabello negro solo asintió, seguía bastante pensativo desde que vio a Momozono salir del baño. Le parecía absurdo que una chica tan corriente como ella le haya llamado tanto la atención, mientras su nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 **[…]**

El fin de semana había llegado junto con una fecha muy importante, el matrimonio de Himemiko y su novio Kotarou. Un gran evento, de gran producción. Abajo en el primer piso y a pasos de la puerta principal, esperaban todos por Nanami quien era la única que faltaba para partir. Todos vestían formal, de traje negro y una que otras diferencias en las camisas. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos contados por Mikage y su reloj, algo preocupado se asomó por la escalera.

— ¿Nanami?; ¿Estás lista? Ya debemos irnos —la llamó elevando su tono de voz para que lo escuchara. Espero un par de segundos más hasta que sintieron unos tacos caminar hacia la escalera, anunciando su llegada.

Ahí estaba, con un vestido color vino tipo strapless que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos. Ajustado hasta un poco más arriba de su rodilla. Abrigaba sus brazos con una tela de seda del mismo color y zapatos negros de un taco prudente. Su cabello lo tomó de un lado, dejando uno que otro mechón desordenado como característico de ella. Todos la observaban, pasmados de su belleza. Nanami bajaba la escalera como en cámara lenta, cada escalón la hacía más hermosa. Afirmaba sus delgados brazos sobre la baranda para no caer mientras mordisqueaba su labio de los nervios al sentirse tan observada, cuando llegó al final se encontró con los demás, quienes aún no quitaban sus caras de babosos.

— ¡Hermanita! ¡Te ves hermosa! —Mizuki se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un abrazo mientras agitaba su mejilla contra la de Momozono.

— Gra-gracias —ella estaba muy avergonzada. Sobre todo por que ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Nanami —Mikage se veía contento, puesto que la conocía desde que era una niña— Seguramente mi amigo estaría muy feliz de verte así, también su esposa.

Dijo en referencia a los fallecidos padres de la muchacha, esto la emocionó, tanto que tuvo que llevar rápidamente sus manos a sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas arruinaran el maquillaje. El auto que los llevaría ya estaba afuera. Salieron de la casa y se subieron al vehículo para ir al evento. Todos bien abrigados, ya que el frío no cesaba en esa época. Para su suerte, el lugar donde se realizaría el casamiento era temperado. Cuando llegaron un guardarropía se encargó de las prendas cálidas y otro anfitrión los guió hacia donde esperaban los invitados. El novio vestía de traje negro y llevaba una flor blanca de adorno que combinaría con el traje de su futura esposa, tenía un aspecto algo incómodo debido a sus nervios, no dejaba de jugar con un cubo de rubik que había traído para combatir la excitación, eso le daba un aspecto muy infantil, para ser el novio.

Había por lo menos cien personas esperando por los novios, familiares y amigos, entre todos esos Mikage y sus acompañantes. Tomoe y Nanami no habían cruzado palabra en todo el evento, una que otra mirada desde lejos. Ella atraía muchas miradas masculinas y él, femeninas. Todos en espera de Himemiko, entablaban vida social. En eso, se acerca de manera inesperada Kirihito y Kayako del brazo vestidos formal.

—Vaya, Vaya. Que sorpresa —dijo Kayako, haciéndose la contenta con el encuentro. Observó a Nanami de arriba abajo y sintió una fresca ola de envidia pasar por su espalda.

— ¿Qué hacen acá? —preguntó Momozono, algo incómoda.

—Kayako es una vieja amiga de la novia, y yo vengo de acompañante —respondió Kirihito arreglándose un poco el cuello de su camisa que le quedaba algo ajustado. Tomoe solo saludó con la mano y se limitó a conversar, parecía no estar de ánimos y no soltaba la copa que traía desde hace rato.

—Ya veo —la castaña estaba preocupada por la tensión que existía entre ella y Tomoe.

La gente comenzó a murmurar más fuerte, debido a que la novia se acercaba al pódium donde esperaba Kotarou quien ya había guardado su juguetito. Caminaba despacio al ritmo de la marcha nupcial con su hermoso vestido blanco como una princesa, en su rostro solo había felicidad. Se encontró con su futuro esposo y ante las palabras del juez unieron sus manos luego de intercambiar los anillos. Fue una ceremonia hermosa y emocionante para todos los presentes, Nanami contuvo las lágrimas para evitar que se arruinara el maquillaje, a su lado Tomoe no dejaba de beber. Todos aplaudieron cuando los recién casados se dieron el beso definitivo de su compromiso ante el juez. Los más conocidos se acercaron para felicitar a los novios, un mar de lágrimas se apoderó del lugar.

Al rato después, la verdadera fiesta comenzaba. La música estaba a un volumen incitante y la gran mayoría ya estaba bailando en la pista, incluidos Himemiko y Kotarou. Un vals romántico se apoderó del ambiente, algo incómodo para muchos que no tenían pareja, entre ellos Nanami. Abrazando sus propios brazos observaba a los demás, había perdido de vista a Tomoe y no tenía ánimos de buscarle tampoco. Sin que ella lo notara, Kirihito se acerca sigilosamente y le extiende la mano.

— ¿Bailas? —preguntó él, con voz seca.

Ella sorprendida abrió ambos ojos como plato.

— ¿Ba-bailar juntos?

—Si —sin ganas de seguir esperando, el moreno la arrastró hacia la pista. Acercó su cuerpo delgado hacia él sujetando su cintura, ella muy nerviosa trató de seguirle los pasos, aunque le era algo difícil.

—No soy muy buena en esto…—admitió avergonzada.

—Yo tampoco, pero te veías muy graciosa ahí sola, tenía que rescatarte —fueron las crudas palabras del muchacho, las cuales le dieron un sabor bastante similar a lo que Tomoe solía decirle todo el tiempo, recordando que no le había visto hace un rato. Giró su cabeza a varias partes pero no vio nada.

—Eres un pesado, tú y Tomoe no son tan distintos después de todo —asumió.

—Te equivocas —acercó su rostro peligrosamente —yo soy mejor que él.

Sin poder entender el por qué le dijo eso, Nanami retrocedió algo asustada sin perder el ritmo. A lo lejos Tomoe los veía con algo de molestia, dejó la copa reposando sobre la mesa y se quedó observando un rato más, le parecía extraño el repentino interés de su amigo por la joven, que lo sacaba de quicio. A tal distancia notó el sonrojo en la blanca piel de Momozono, de seguro Kirihito le decía una que otra grosería para cortejarla, eso le causaba una repulsión tremenda.

Mientras tanto, Kayako lanzaba maldiciones al cielo, mar y tierra observando la misma escena, y en un acto de venganza fue por el brazo de Tomoe y lo obligó a bailar con ella, curiosamente muy cerca de la pareja vigilada.

—Amiga, espero que no te moleste que baile con tu novio —le dijo Kayako a Nanami, con un tono algo irónico mientras abrazaba con ganas al peli plateado, este simplemente no entendía nada.

—El no es mi novio —negó Momozono frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Enserio? Es que pensé que cómo tu tomas prestado al mío yo podría hacer lo mismo. Pero veo que solamente eres una mujer muy amorosa con los hombres —Kayako ya no parecía ser amigable, más bien, detestable. Se acercó a la pareja furiosa y empujó a la castaña, sin llamar la atención de los demás.

—Eh, tranquilízate —Kirihito la sostuvo para evitar que lastimara a Nanami—. Lo siento, ya bailaremos en otra ocasión.

—Vamos —Tomoe jaló a Nanami del brazo y se la llevó a otro lado.

 **[…]**

Alejados de todo, se acomodaron en las reposeras cerca de una piscina que pertenecía al lugar de eventos. Tomoe le prestó la chaqueta y observaron las estrellas.

—Oye, Nanami.

— ¿Huh?

—Kirihito… ¿Te gusta?

Esa pregunta la dejó helada, si bien no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de Tomoe, ahora estaba sorprendida. Lo observó con desagrado y respondió:

—Eso no te incumbe.

Luego, con un desprecio remató todo. No quería seguir siendo un libro abierto para él, menos material de burlas. Estaba cansada de las constantes bromas que él le jugaba.

—Tienes razón —Tomoe no perdió su frialdad, aunque por dentro le mataba la curiosidad. Se levantó de la reposera y de manos en los bolsillos caminó alejándose de la muchacha, pasos más allá se encontró con su amigo Kirihito quien parecía buscar a Nanami, al ver que él la estaba acompañando se acercó con una expresión pícara en el rostro.

—Dime la verdad ¿Te gusta esa chica? —preguntó Kirihito.

—No.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que si juego con ella un poco, no te molesta; ¿O sí?

Tomoe sintió su pecho presionarse, como si un puñal entrara sin preguntar. Se detuvo un par de segundos sin perder su postura y giró la cara lanzando una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Has lo que quieras, no me interesa —el de ojos azules siguió su camino decidido a no retroceder. Ya había dicho la última palabra, no tenía opción de pensar otra cosa. Se fue alejando lentamente, hasta desaparecer.

Nanami observaba su reflejo desde la piscina mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos formando círculos en el agua. En eso, es interrumpida por Kirihito, quien llegaba para acompañarle.

—Lamento la penosa actitud de Kayako.

—Está bien, supongo que fue mi culpa. Además, no debimos bailar si viniste acompañado.

El guardó silencio, necesitaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Debo confesarte que, cuando te vi me olvidé por completo que estaba con otra chica —admitió con cierta dificultad, aunque su seriedad no la perdía por nada.

Nanami tragó saliva, no se esperaba ese tipo de confesión por parte de un chico tan desagradable como él, aunque lo que menos quería era seguir teniendo problemas con Kayako.

—Deja ya las bromas —le dijo, fastidiada.

—Es verdad, me creas o no.

La miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento, ella, muerta en vergüenza giró la mirada para evitar que su sonrojo fuera visto por él. Estaba nerviosa y algo impactada.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo? —preguntó Kirihito, aún más serio.

Momozono quedó en blanco, volvió a mirarle, aunque su rostro estaba pálido esta vez. No entendía la razón ni el cómo, menos cuando se habían visto solo un par de veces, todo le parecía muy raro y sospechoso. Aunque a pesar de todo, debería darle una respuesta.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

UFFFFFF, solo puedo decir.

LO SIENTOOOOO, soy la peorr me he tardado siglos y traje algo más corto esta vez. Estas vacaciones fueron DEMASIADO, digo, de todo, al menos he respondido sus reviews que los aprecio mil *-* por cierto, gracias a los nuevos lectores que se han ido uniendo a esta locura y a los de siempre, un abrazo enorme.

Saludos a todos! los quiero.

Kaya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis: El festival de invierno.**

Kirihito parecía estar hablando en serio, no cambió su expresión mientras esperaba una respuesta. El frío no cesaba, el viento tampoco. Nanami sentía que debía apresurarse, lo observó fijo y con su mano izquierda abofeteó la cara del joven, dejándolo helado por la sorpresa. Si había una respuesta que él no esperaba, era un golpe.

— ¿Pero quién demonios crees que soy?; ¿El postre? —dijo ella en referencia a ser plato de segunda mesa. Estaba furiosa, se sentía realmente ofendida— Tienes novia, no puedes pedirme una grosería como esa.

El moreno se acarició la mejilla irritada y sonrió, como si hubiera obtenido un sí. Para el asombro de Momozono, mantuvo la sonrisa por un buen rato, le parecía casi ridículo.

—Mujer ruda, me gusta —dijo él con gran interés.

— ¿Huh?

—No importa, puedo seguir insistiendo hasta que aceptes —Kirihito se veía muy seguro.

—Deberías preocuparte de Kayako, no de mí. Yo no estoy con chicos comprometidos ni cretinos como tú —Nanami se levantó bruscamente y trató de dejarlo solo, pero él lo impidió sujetándola del brazo.

—Ya verás, terminarás conmigo. Te lo aseguro.

Sin perder su seguridad, la dejó ir. El frío era incontrolable y la fiesta estaba a pocos minutos de llegar a su fin, la gran mayoría ya había partido, tan solo quedaban algunas familias y el grupo de Mikage que ya se estaba despidiendo para dejar el evento. Nanami se reunió con ellos en la salida y se fueron a la casa. El taxi que los llevaba se fue a una velocidad prudente, aun así, parecía que quedaba poco para llegar.

 **[…]**

Tomoe fue observando a la castaña todo el viaje, moría de curiosidad, necesitaba saber todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y su amigo al dejarlos solos. En un corto rato, ya habían llegado a la casa, todos se bajaron a paso rápido y prácticamente corrieron a la entrada por el frío. Nanami fue a la cocina y se hizo un café para combatir el clima que acechaba afuera y conquistaba de a poco a la casa. Mikage prendió la estufa y Kurama se cubrió con tres ropas de cama para acomodarse en el sillón y ver las nuevas críticas y chismes de los artistas en Japón. Mizuki acompañaba a Momozono esperando por el agua caliente, en eso, Tomoe entra a la cocina.

—Por sobre todas, tú eras la mejor vestida y la más bonita de la fiesta —le dijo Mizuki a Nanami mientras servía el café.

— ¿Tú crees? —la castaña se sonrojo.

El muchacho asintió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sin dudarlo —respondió— ¿Verdad Tomoe? Seguro tú piensas igual.

Con el rostro como una manzana, Tomoe respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, si bien no tenía ganas de decir nada al menos dio a conocer su opinión, ruborizando aún más a Momozono quien no esperaba tal veredicto.

 **[…]**

Al día siguiente, en la escuela.

El festival de invierno sería el evento del día, donde todos los estudiantes, docentes y apoderados se reunían para celebrar y apoyar económicamente al establecimiento. La escuela estaba adornada por doquier, un montón de puestos de comida entre otras cosas interesantes esperaban por todos en el patio principal. El curso de Nanami había organizado un café donde las chicas se disfrazarían de _yukata._ La sala de clases estaba al más puro estilo japonés feudal, bastante atractivo para quienes pasaban por fuera del local escolar. Una de las alumnas recibía a los futuros clientes en la puerta, mientras otra los guiaba a sus asientos. Los chicos se encargaban de todos los suministros para que no faltara nada. En eso, Kirihito recibió una no tan ansiosa visita de su novia que acababa de entrar al salón.

—Buenos días, he venido a verte— sin vergüenza alguna, Kayako saltó a sus brazos y sembró un beso en sus labios llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de las mujeres que acababan de quedar de luto al ver tal escena.

—Te dije que estaría ocupado, no fue buena idea que vinieras— le dijo Kirihito mientras rellenaba con café las teteras. Suspiró resignado— Como sea, ve a sentarte a algún un puesto.

Le hizo caso, se acomodó en una de las mesas más cercanas a su novio y esperó ser atendida. Aunque por su extraña belleza y rostro fruncido evitó que muchas de las alumnas evitaran acercarse, aún más cuando la vieron besando a uno de los chicos más guapos de la clase. Sin más remedio, Momozono tuvo que hacerse cargo con la peor de las caras.

—Bienvenida, tenga nuestro menú —le dejó el pequeño libro en la mesa mientras ella esperaba atenta para anotar la comanda. Kayako la observó con algo de maldad, de cierta manera encontraba atractivo que Nanami le sirviera.

— ¿Te puedo pedir que te alejes de mi novio?; ¿Eso cuenta en el menú?

La castaña rezongó cansada de las constantes búsquedas de la otra joven por colmar su paciencia.

—Si no vas a pedir nada será mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Así? Si me vas a tratar de esa manera pediré que te cambien por otra camarera y eso te traerá muchos problemas.

Ami notó el tenso ambiente que provenía de ese lugar y decidió ayudar a su amiga cambiando de lugar, se acercó a la mesa y con su mejor rostro atendió a la molesta muchacha.

—Yo me encargaré, ve tranquila amiga —le susurró Ami a la joven.

—Gracias, Ami —luego de agradecer, la castaña fue ayudar a otros puestos evitando lo más posible el contacto visual con Kayako.

 **[…]**

El café de esa clase fue un éxito, reuniendo ingresos suficientes para fin de año y otros gastos necesarios. Una hora después, Nanami y sus amigas decidieron recorrer las otras atracciones de la escuela aprovechando que su turno había terminado.

—Vamos a la clase C, dicen que tienen una pastelería —sugirió Kei con ganas de probar algo diferente.

Como casi siempre obedeciendo lo que decía Ueshima, las tres caminaron ansiosas hacia el salón donde probarían los pasteles. Cuando entraron pudieron ver un montón de puestos donde podían llevar variados tipos de dulces y chocolates, un paraíso a bajos precios. Con una bolsa cada una recorrió los puestos y fueron rellenándola hasta no poder más. Nanami llegó al último sector y en frente estaba Jirou con una cara de muerte, eso explicaba los pocos que se acercaban a elegir dulces. Cuando el moreno notó la presencia de la muchacha su rostro cambió en un par de segundos, pasando a un color rojo.

—Hola Jirou ¿Qué dulces me recomiendas? —con su sonrisa de siempre, Nanami aparecía ante él sin complicaciones algunas, no demostraba miedo ni parecía estar intimidada por su mala reputación. Este sentía que se derretía cada vez que escuchaba la voz de la joven.

—Los de frutilla —contestó sin dejar de tartamudear. Estaba tenso, y se le notaba.

—Muy bien, dame de esos entonces —le pidió ansiosa. Mientras Jirou echaba los dulces en la bolsa de la joven no le quitaba la vista de encima, botando uno que otro al piso causando gracia en Momozono. El era un chico muy dulce a pesar de su apariencia, eso le parecía muy atractivo.

Antes de que Nanami abandonara el salón con su bolsa rebalsando con dulces y chocolates, Jirou llamó diciendo su nombre en voz alta. Las chicas que se encontraban ahí no lo entendían, ya que el rebelde joven jamás se vio interesado en alguna mujer, al menos en la escuela.

— ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo cuando termine el turno? —preguntó usando todo su valor. Ella sonrió y con la mejor de las intenciones asintió con la cabeza, no sentía rechazo hacia él ni tampoco le parecía mal compartir algo de tiempo juntos. El totalmente feliz siguió atendiendo mientras Momozono salía junto a sus amigas en busca de otros entretenimientos del festival.

 **[…]**

Tomoe por su parte, también había terminado su turno en la cafetería. Luego de dejar parte de la utilería limpia salió a dar una vuelta junto a Kirihito quien traía a Kayako colgando de su brazo. Muchas chicas se volteaban a observarlos, y muchas se decepcionaban al ver que el moreno estaba acompañado por una chica tan atractiva. Kayako era alta y a simple vista muchos creerían que se trataba de alguna modelo por su físico y su forma de vestir, además, tenía una expresión bastante altanera digna de una diva, causando que la mayoría de las chicas se quitaran del camino.

—Cómprame algo, Kirihito —le casi ordenó su novia, tironeando de su brazo.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido por que debo hablar algo importante con mi amigo; ¿Por qué no entras a esa tienda de recuerdos y cuando te decidas me dices? —le apuntó una sala donde venían cosas femeninas como llaveros y joyas de fantasía.

—Bien, no me tardo —Kayako entró ansiosa por un nuevo regalo. Aprovechando la situación, Tomoe y Kirihito se alejaron para hablar más tranquilos.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? —preguntó Tomoe algo preocupado.

—Le he pedido a Nanami que salga conmigo —respondió, sin cambiar la fría expresión de su rostro. El de cabellos plateados estaba atónito, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido en verdad al pedirle eso a su compañera. Sin darse cuenta su expresión desinteresada cambió por completo.

— ¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar tratando de fingir desinterés aunque no quería saberlo en cierto modo.

—Me rechazó —Kirihito parecía divertido con esa respuesta, confundiendo aún más a su amigo. Lo que más sorprendió a Tomoe, fue que ese extraño miedo había desaparecido de un momento a otro, como si el aire se lo hubiera llevado lejos en una corriente fría. Ahora sí que parecía realmente interesado en lo que el moreno le estaba comentando.

Se sentía idiota, pero orgulloso de Momozono sin entender bien por qué.

—Vaya— dijo Tomoe fingiendo empatía.

—Hasta me golpeó diciendo que era un descarado —se burló el moreno— Pero no pienso rendirme, es una chica muy interesante. Usaré hasta lo último que tenga para hacerla mía, ya verás.

 _¿Hacerla suya?_ Pensó Tomoe con desagrado.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo, enfadado.

— ¿Por qué te molestas? ¿No me digas que de verdad te gusta? Si es así la dejaré, lo juro —Kirihito estaba sospechando de las extrañas reacciones que tenía su amigo cuando le hablaba de la castaña. Si bien al principio asumía que tan solo parecía una simple compañera, a ratos parecía que le importaba más de lo debido, y eso le preocupada.

Era su oportunidad, quizás no lo entendía, simplemente no tenía claro que era lo que sentía por Momozono, era extraño para cualquiera la forma en la que él se relacionaba con ella. A veces odio, a veces ¿cariño?; pero ni él mismo podía explicárselo. Quizás, tan solo la veía como una hermana que debía proteger, trató de indagar en lo más profundo para evitar sentir algo que lo destruyera por completo al verla alejarse. No podía, tenía que privarse de sentir algo que al final lo lastimara. Sacudió su cabeza algo brusco y lanzó una risa sarcástica.

—Estás demente, ni siquiera es atractiva para jugar con ella un poco. Es terca y siempre está gritando o inyectando su alegría por todas partes, es desesperante —respondió Tomoe, parecía fastidiado por las actitudes de Nanami.

—Ya veo. Bueno, me parece muy bien que no sientas nada ya que yo no pienso dar un paso atrás, ella realmente me gusta.

Kirihito no perdería las esperanzas. Estaba decidido a jugar sus cartas para conseguir su cometido, y el enterarse que no tendría inconvenientes con su amigo le abría más puertas. Ambos, olvidándose por completo de Kayako siguieron su camino hacia el final del pasillo. Entre que conversaban y observaban los puestos vieron algo que los hizo detenerse en seco frente a la clase F donde hacían la casa del terror, ahí estaba Nanami y Jirou en la fila esperando, atrás los acompañaban Ami y Kei con la misma cara. Ambos muchachos no lo entendían, y sintieron la gran necesidad de observarlos de cerca. Momozono se veía muy entusiasmada y a gusto con el joven, eso provocaba cierta molestia en Kirihito quien recientemente había revelado sus intenciones.

—Debo admitir que estoy aterrada, nunca me han gustado las cosas de terror —confeso Nanami a segundos de entrar. Estaba nerviosa, causando ternura a Jirou quien no dejaba de observarla.

Pero él estaba aún más nervioso que cualquiera que estaba en la fila. A pasos de entrar a solas con la chica que le gustaba, necesitaba hacer algo o avanzar de alguna manera. Era un chico muy torpe cuando se trataba del amor, siempre viviendo entre peleas con su pandilla, o bebiendo. Se sentía un completo inútil en estos casos.

—Yo…te protegeré —balbuceó él para calmar el miedo en la joven. Ella sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Llegaba su turno, entraron tomados de la mano ya que eso era lo que indicaba el anfitrión que estaba a la entrada. Jirou estaba temblando, no exactamente por el miedo a los fantasmas, si no, por el contacto leve que tenía con Nanami. Ella seguía como si nada preocupada que no apareciera algo a asustarla. Para su mala suerte, tres personas con máscaras tenebrosas aparecieron en frente causando que Nanami gritara al instante, estaba aterrada. Aferró sus manos y uñas a la espalda de su acompañante que tan solo se fijaba en lo mucho que ella se acercaba. Decidido a ser su héroe, observó a los alumnos con una cara aún más tenebrosa usando sus dotes de pandillero.

— ¡Es Jirou! ¡Huyan! —gritó uno de ellos como si su vida corriera peligro. Sus dos compañeros le obedecieron y corrieron tras de él.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella recuperando la compostura, realmente estaba agradecida. El, por otro lado se sentía en el cielo.

—No es nada, sigamos avanzando y no te preocupes que nada te pasará mientras estés conmigo.

—Eres increíble.

Y así fue, persona tras persona que iba a espantarlos salía corriendo asustado al ver a Jirou acompañando a la joven, hasta llegar a la salida. Afuera esperaban Kirihito y Tomoe con cara de pocos amigos al ver a Nanami sujetando el brazo de su compañero. En eso, Kei y Ami notan la extraña reacción de los chicos quienes advierten a su amiga. Momozono, quien no había notado la presencia de los jóvenes los observó con extrañeza, pues no se imaginaba que se los encontraría en ese lugar, menos cuando la acompañaba Jirou.

—Vaya, vaya. Veo que se la están pasando bien —Kirihito se les acercó con aires de bueno, aunque sus intenciones eran otras.

— ¿Quién es este idiota? —le preguntó Jirou a su compañera, haciendo que el moreno se molestara aún más.

—No molestes, vete con tu amigo Tomoe o tu novia Kayako.

— ¿Estás celosa? —El joven siguió fastidiando, Nanami estaba a pasos de golpear su cara. Realmente detestaba que fuera tan altanero y cretino.

—Vámonos, Nanami —Jirou, quien ya había notado la peligrosa atmósfera que acontecía decidió alejar a la joven y protegerla.

Tomoe guardó silencio, pues no tenía excusas para meterse en los asuntos de la castaña. La vio alejarse tomando el brazo de otro hombre y sintió como si su sangre comenzara a calentarse hasta llegar a un punto límite, estaba hirviendo en rabia, eso lo desesperaba. Al mismo tiempo, su amigo tampoco parecía muy contento.

Antes de que la pareja se alejara más, apareció Mizuki emocionado anunciando que Kurama cantaría para finalizar el festival en el patio principal, haciendo que se devolvieran encontrándose nuevamente con Kirihito y Tomoe. Se montó un enorme escenario donde se presentaría el pelirrojo, un montón de fanáticas ya ocupaban los primeros lugares. Entre tanta gente, el pequeño grupo se escabulló para avanzar lo más posible. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que Shinjirou apareció ante todo el público vestido con extravagante ropa negra y unas largas cadenas colgando por su cuello, como un verdadero artista caminó al ritmo de la música y cuando llegó la hora de cantar deslumbró a todos con su melodiosa voz. Nanami recordó la primera vez que lo escuchó cantar, uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, se sentía realmente cálido, una sensación más o menos inexplicable.

Ami era una de las más emocionadas, estaba tan ansiosa que mordía sus uñas al ver que a ratos él le dirigía la mirada, aunque tan solo fuera parte del show para ella era lo mejor. Ya estaba a mitad del espectáculo y llegaba el momento de interactuar con el público.

— ¿Quién de ustedes quiere que le cante una canción? —preguntó Kurama por el micrófono. Eso aumentó los gritos de las fanáticas desesperadas. El muchacho observó a todas partes buscando la persona indicada, en eso, ve a la pequeña y entusiasmada Ami con sus grandes ojos llenos de esperanza. Le parecía muy tierna desde esa perspectiva. Se acercó hacia ella sin perder su desplante y estiró su brazo— Tú, sube.

Ella estaba extasiada, demasiadas emociones juntas. El brazo que Ami había extendido estaba tembloroso y no podían culparla, era su ídolo, su amor desde siempre. Se dejó llevar por el concierto y acompañó a Shinjirou hacia el centro del escenario. Una lenta pero atractiva melodía comenzó a sonar, dando la señal a Kurama de cantar sus versos sin perder de vista a su acompañante, ella, parecía estar a punto de tener un paro cardiaco. Kei se encargó de tomar fotografías de cada secuencia que efectuaba su amiga y su ídolo, mientras Nanami entusiasmada observaba todo al lado izquierdo de Jirou quien parecía su guardaespaldas.

El concierto llegó a su fin, Ami aún no recuperaba el conocimiento mientras que Kurama ya había dejado el escenario para irse a cambiar de ropa.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Jirou. Eres muy amable, de verdad —le dijo Nanami al moreno que no se despegó de ella ningún segundo. Para tratarse de un concierto de Kurama, sería normal verla toda rasguñada o despeinada, pero estaba intacta, casi perfecta.

—Quiero…que sepas que siempre estaré ahí, para ti —el muchacho se armó de atrevimiento y la tomó de las manos.

La situación fue algo incómoda, Momozono se sonrojó por completo y Jirou triplicaba ese rubor en su propio rostro. Luego, él joven se fue a ayudar con la limpieza dejándola en compañía de Kei, Ami y los demás.

—Vaya, realmente le gustas —le dijo Kei a la castaña quien trató de ignorar por completo el tema.

—Jirou se ve tenebroso, pero contigo es totalmente diferente —agregó Ami, impidiendo pasar la conversación a otro lado.

—Solo somos amigos, no piensen otras cosas —corrigió Nanami. Estaba segura de que él muchacho no tenía intenciones diferentes, a pesar de sus extrañas reacciones, ella solo trataba de ver lo bueno en las personas y Jirou era uno de ellos.

—Me alegra que sea solo tu amigo, ya que yo seré tu novio —Kirihito apareció nuevamente de la neblina, como si su alma se transportara sin avisar. Apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Momozono lo cual no le causó mucha gracia. En respuesta a eso, se alejó de forma brusca y le hizo un desprecio.

—Ya te dije que no saldré contigo, nunca jamás.

—Oh vamos, Tomoe échame una mano con ella. Dile que soy un buen chico —el moreno esperó la ayuda de su amigo, pero esta nunca llegó, peor, el simplemente se hizo el sordo.

El de cabellos blancos estaba consternado, y es que se sentía en uno de esos periodos masculinos donde ni ellos mismos se entendían y donde era mejor alejarse de la sociedad y mantener silencio.

—Tomoe no tiene nada que ver en esto, y si él no estuviera de acuerdo me daría igual —las palabras de Nanami empeoraron la inestabilidad emocional del joven, que estaba decidido a no meterse.

— ¿Así? Tu puedes hacer lo que gustes Nanami, que a mi bien poco me importa —se defendió.

Otra nueva pelea se avecinaba, Mizuki lo veía venir ya que formaba parte de su vida cotidiana.

—Vamos chicos, no vayan a discutir otra vez. Tomoe deja de ser tan grosero con mi hermanita, si no te conociera pensaría que te gus…—pero el mencionado no dejó terminar a Mizuki.

—Di una palabra más y te aplasto como a una serpiente.

—Quiero verlo —Mizuki se veía dulce, pero cuando se enfadaba no había persona a la cual él temiera, ni siquiera el mismo Tomoe.

— ¡Basta! —Nanami se paró entre ambos— ¿Qué demonios hacen? Ni un centavo cuesta mi pelea con Tomoe para que ustedes se pongan a discutir. Es absurdo.

Enfurecida, Momozono dejó el lugar caminando a pasó rápido. Ni sabía bien donde iba, tan solo quería alejarse de esa escena tan tosca, tan descabellada para su gusto. Toda su vida viviendo como hija única, como la niña mimada de sus padres que no tenía que convivir con chicos y sus problemas masculinos a flote, todo era nuevo y muy difícil. Cada día se le hacía más complejo, estaba exhausta y en lo único que pensaba era en recuperar su antigua vida, la cual ya había desaparecido desde que sus padres dejaron este mundo. Se detuvo frente al gimnasio y se agachó para ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas entre sus rodillas. Mikage era lo único que tenía, y no podía abandonarle menos después de todo lo que él había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo el convivir con tres chicos había puesto su vida de cabeza. Entre ellos, Tomoe; ¿Por qué siempre todo tenía que terminar tratándose de Tomoe?; siempre frío, desinteresado, y ella siempre tan tonta, siempre tan presente. Quería desaparecer, tan solo deseaba arrancarse el corazón.

No importaba cómo, ni cuándo, ni con quien. El jamás admitiría que estaba celoso, jamás admitiría que se preocupa realmente. Todos los esfuerzos de Momozono habían sido en vano. Siguió reposando sobre sus piernas unos minutos más, hasta que una fría y grande mano se apoyó en su hombro, inútilmente ella volteó pensando y esperando que se tratara de la persona que siempre llegaba en los peores momentos, pero no fue así.

—Sí que se armó un lío. Aunque ya se reconciliaron así que puedes estar más tranquila —le aseguró Kirihito, tratando de calmarla. Al ver que tenía una que otra lágrima trató de secarlas, aunque ella parecía esquiva.

—No necesito que me consueles, he pasado por cosas peores desde que era una niña.

—No pretendo consolarte, ni tampoco quiero que pienses que lo hago para obtener puntos contigo. Simplemente siento enormes deseos de estar ahí para ti… ¿Está mal?

Ella lo observó de reojo, casi persuadida, aunque no lo suficiente para perder el fruncido. Se levantó y apartándose unos centímetros decidió seguir adelante.

—No. Eres libre de sentir lo que quieras.

—Entonces…si tengo deseos de hacer algo ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—Se supone.

—Bien.

El joven enfocó su mirada en los rosados y finos labios de la castaña, como si ellos le llamaran. Con su brazo derecho la agarró del a cintura arrastrándola hacia él y le dio un rápido pero profundo beso dejándola anonadada.

— ¡Kirihito! —exclamó Kayako quien los había descubierto en el momento preciso.

Ambos se voltearon al instante, Nanami por su lado estaba en blanco; jamás creería estar involucrada en una situación como esa. Por otra parte, Kirihito ni se inmutó, más bien parecía molesto.

— ¿No me darás ninguna explicación por esto? ¡Soy tu novia!

—Lo siento Kayako, no puedo seguir a tu lado.

— ¿Disculpa? —una enorme arruga apareció entre las cejas de la muchacha. Todo parecía una pesadilla. Observaba a Momozono con desprecio— ¿Por qué me tienes que dejar por alguien tan corriente? ¡Mírala! No es ni la cuarta parte de lo que soy yo.

Nanami sintió cierta molesta al ser ninguneada nuevamente por su "enemiga". A pesar de toda la rabia, no tenía intenciones de seguir metiéndose, ya que al fin y al cabo tenía que empatizar con ella. Tan solo observó todo de brazos cruzados.

—Ya terminó, Kayako —Kirihito no dijo ninguna palabra más.

Destruida e indignada se retiró Kayako de la escena. No podía creerlo, no entendía cómo una chica como Nanami le había arrebatado a su novio. Cuando ya desapareció por completo, Kirihito observó a Momozono pero esta lo ignoró.

—Lo que acabas de hacer habla muy mal de ti como hombre —la joven siguió cruzada de brazos y negándose a mirarle a la cara.

El solo se bufó por lo bajo, le parecía realmente atractivo que ella se resistiera de esa forma. Pasaron al menos cinco segundos cuando la castaña aceleró el paso y se fue alejando del joven.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí. Me iré a lavar la boca —le dijo ella mientras se limpiaba los labios con una de las mangas del uniforme. Eso le causó aún más gracia al moreno quien la veía alejarse cada vez más.

 **[…]**

La noche apareció en las calles de Tokio. Mikage lavaba los platos mientras Kurama se daba un baño de belleza luego del cansador concierto que dio en la escuela. Nanami había llegado hace un par de horas, y como había dicho, se lavó la boca apenas llegó. No podía creerlo, ese Kirihito realmente era un atrevido. No tenía filtro ni respeto hacia ella. Ahora, ayudaba a Mizuki con una tarea para historia. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala principal buscando información en enormes libros de gran peso y a simple vista antiguos. Las horas fueron pasando y Tomoe aún no regresaba, eso ponía de los nervios a la castaña quien no paraba de mirar el reloj y la puerta, uno de sus oídos permanecía atento al sonido de la puerta, pero no ocurría nada. Sentía enormes ganas de golpearse ella misma por ser tan tonta, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que verlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Nanami? Has estado callada desde que empezamos hacer la tarea ¿Aún sigues enojada con el tonto de Tomoe? ¿Acaso Kirihito te hizo algo?

Un bombardeo de preguntas salieron de la boca de Mizuki, le preocupaba ver a su "hermanita" más distraída de común.

—No es nada.

Nanami recordó la vergonzosa escena con Kirihito robándole un beso y para peor, la aparición de Kayako. Fue tan evidente que con ambas manos cubrió su boca, como si se estuviera protegiendo de una réplica, o algo así. Mizuki quedó aún más extrañado.

—Eres muy rara, hermanita —concluyó Mizuki.

El sonido de la puerta despertó los sentidos de la castaña quien como perro casero esperaba la llegada de Tomoe, y así fue. El joven entró, saludó, y caminó derecho hacia su habitación. Una hora después, terminaron la tarea, ya cansados Mizuki y Nanami fueron a sus cuartos respectivos. Cuando la muchacha iba llegando a la puerta, de sorpresa se abrió la de Tomoe quedando frente a frente. Ninguno dijo nada, tan solo bajaron la mirada como si tuvieran vergüenza.

—Te deseo lo mejor con Kirihito…

Fue lo único que dijo Tomoe, antes de partir al baño con el cepillo de dientes. Nanami quedó petrificada, ¿Acaso era un tipo de adiós lo que acababa de hacer?; inconscientemente ella no deseaba su bendición, no quería oír esas palabras. Pero tampoco podía seguir pensando que la detendría, no más.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! Dije que actualizaría dentro de esta semana y ¡TARAN!**

 **Aquí estoy ya dejando el capítulo seis para ustedes. Ya he llegado a mitad de mi historia, estoy muy contenta por los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado y por qué cada vez se van uniendo más lectores a este fic. Como saben, respondo todos sus reviews por interno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Trataré de no tardar en el próximo.**

 **Que estén muy bien y tengan una gran semana.**

 **Saludos :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete: El pasado en la puerta.**

Exactamente dos semanas y medía habían transcurrido. Un revuelco de mil emociones abundaba por la cabeza y corazón de Nanami. Hasta el momento todo había pasado sin marcar nada, la vida había seguido de forma normal y casi aburrida. Hoy la mañana aparecía con un sospechoso y radiante sol que nadie esperaba, quizás una buena señal para la joven que veía el amanecer desde su ventana, un sábado cálido y brillante. Sin expectativas, su teléfono sonó liberando molestas vibraciones que la hicieron saltar del susto. Acercó el aparato para ver de qué se trataba y suspiró exhausta.

— ¿Cómo diablos se ha conseguido mi número? —se preguntó mientras leía un mensaje que le había dejado Kirihito, _"¿Qué harás hoy? Si no tienes planes respóndeme y salgamos"_ decía. Llevó el celular a la frente y se quedó pensando un par de minutos, aunque la respuesta era no.

A sus recuerdos llegó el sorpresivo beso que recibió por parte de él insistente chico, inesperado y apocalíptico en su exagerada memoria. Se sentía muy mal por Kayako a pesar de lo poco que se llevaban, al fin y al cabo él la había dejado por su culpa. Decidió ignorar el mensaje ya que era suficiente respuesta para Kirihito, no quería seguir involucrándose en más problemas. Tomó su bata y caminó hacia el baño con las cotidianas ganas de usar el escusado, era una rutina mañanera desesperante y muy molesta para ella, lo peor de todo era que como todas las mañanas Kurama tardaba al menos dos horas en darse un baño y arreglar su complejo cabello. Suplicaba a todos los dioses de sus conocimientos japoneses que apresuraran el acto del muchacho y la dejaran desahogar su molesta necesidad. Comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, evidentes de que sus ganas estaban pasando la desesperación. Tras ella, Tomoe observaba todo con cierta entretención, traía la toalla colgando en su hombro y a torso descubierto solo usaba un pantalón de pijama. Para suerte de la joven, había llegado casi a los últimos minutos del baño de Kurama. La puerta del baño se abrió y un montón de vapor salió junto a Shinjirou como si se tratara de uno de sus conciertos.

— ¡Abran paso! —exclamó Nanami como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta en menos de un segundo.

—Como todas las mañanas —concluyó Kurama inclinándose de hombros.

Era verdad, todo eso ya formaba parte del día a día de cada uno de los integrantes de esa casa. Nanami desahogó sus necesidades, tomó un rápido baño y salió totalmente renovada, luego era el turno de Tomoe. Ambos hablaron lo justo y necesario, más bien, parecían desconocidos. La joven regresó a su alcoba y se vistió rápido para evitar que alguien entrara de sorpresa a su habitación y la viera en tales condiciones, volvió a sentarse en su cama y observó su teléfono, el mensaje de Kirihito seguía como un adorno en su pantalla, era molesto e irritante. Se armó de ánimos y se ofreció de voluntaria para ir a hacer las compras del día, le encantaba contribuir a la casa y ser de utilidad.

Un flexible sol recorría las cabezas de todos, era tranquilo y a ratos molestas nubes pasaban por encima tapándolo por unos segundos. Momozono caminó a paso largo hacia la tienda con los audífonos puestos, una nueva canción que acababa de descargar sonaba una y otra vez en sus oídos, ya al menos la había escuchado diez veces en el día. Con sus delgados labios tarareaba la melodía e inconscientemente caminaba al ritmo de la música, sin querer y en el trance de su espectáculo callejero choca con otra muchacha que iba en dirección contraria. La joven llevaba unas bolsas, las cuales cayeron al instante.

— ¡De verdad lo siento! —exclamó Nanami arrepentida por su inconciencia. Levantó el rostro mientras ayudaba a recoger una de las bolsas, ahí observó mejor a la otra muchacha.

Era de piel blanca y apariencia joven, usaba su liso y castaño cabello bajo la cintura, era delgada y muy bonita a los ojos de Momozono quien no podía dejar de verla como si fuera una celebridad.

—No te preocupes, ambas íbamos distraídas —ella le mostró sus audífonos, dándole a entender que iba en la misma situación. Ambas empatizaron en menos de un segundo, como si se conocieran de hace mucho.

Al escuchar la melodía que salía de los pequeños parlantes Nanami entusiasmada exclamó.

— ¡Yo también estoy escuchando a _Karly_! —dijo en referencia a la artista que cantaba la misma canción que ella iba escuchando antes del altercado.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que era la única a la que le gustaba esa canción —confesó la otra joven, algo apenada. Momozono sentía como si hubiera encontrado una amiga en menos de dos segundos, era algo sorprendente.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos donde las chicas discutieron de lo mucho que les gustaba _Karly_ y su nuevo disco. Ambas parecían compartir la misma pasión por ese tipo de música y canciones, la charla parecía bastante entretenida para quien las veía desde fuera, como dos amigas de la infancia discutiendo sobre la vida, nadie podría creer que se acababan de conocer.

—Soy Yukiji Makoto, mucho gusto —la chica extendió su mano en forma amable.

—Yo me llamo Nanami Momozono, sé que esto suena repentino pero…

— ¿Intercambiemos datos?

Las dos se observaron con complicidad, parecían niñas de cinco años.

— ¡Sí!, me has leído la mente, digo, es tan difícil encontrar fans de _Karly_ que podríamos ir a un concierto juntas y todo eso —se excusó Nanami. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y anotó el número que Yukiji lentamente le dictó.

Era casi absurdo, dos jóvenes que acababan de verse las caras ya parecían amigas íntimas. Intercambiaron datos y cada una siguió su camino. Momozono entró al supermercado para hacer las compras leyendo cuidadosamente la lista que Mikage escribió para ella.

 **[…]**

Más tarde, regresó a la casa llena de bolsas, siendo ayudada por Mizuki quien se encontraba abajo, para variar Kurama parecía muy ocupado viendo la televisión y las críticas musicales de expertos. Tomeo preparaba la comida y Mikage leía el periódico atento y concentrado.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Nanami pegó un grito que alcanzó la cuadra entera, el periódico entre otras cosas saltaron por el cielo. Todos preocupados recurrieron a ver a la entusiasmada joven que no se despegaba del televisor.

— ¿Qué ocurre hermanita? —preguntó Mizuki con el corazón en la garganta.

— ¡Es…Karly! —exclamó como pudo. En la televisión acababan de anunciar un próximo concierto de la artista favorita de la muchacha para una semana más. Estaba tan ansiosa que el control remoto también voló lejos cayendo por suerte en el sofá. Tenía que ir, todos los minutos invertidos escuchando esa canción que necesitaba oírla en vivo. Sus ojos solo reflejaban el comercial de su artista y los elevados y sorprendentes precios para el recital, lo cual rompió todas su ilusiones, todos los planes que tenía en mente estaban por el suelo — ¿Por qué es tan caro?

La felicidad se derrumbó y ni ella misma entendía como una artista no tan popular como ella podía cobrar tan caro por cantar un par de horas. Y esa aura negativa se sentía en toda la sala, Kurama recuperó el poder del control remoto y se acercó a ella con algo de miedo, ya que la desconocida expresión en el rostro de la muchacha era perturbadora para cualquiera.

—Oye, si quieres yo puedo conseguir entradas. Karly es una amiga así que…—Nanami no le dejó terminar.

— ¿QUÉ? —gritó sorprendida— ¿Amigos?

—Así es, así que no tengo problemas con eso de las entradas, si gustas te entrego dos para que vayas con algún acompañante.

— ¿Acompañante? —Nanami no paraba de hacer preguntas retóricas a causa de la emoción y euforia que sentía.

—A menos que…desees que yo te acompañe —Kurama se acercó peligrosamente con un tono coqueto aprovechando el descuido de la joven, sosteniendo su mentón y quedando frente a frente, lo cual la puso como un tomate.

— ¡Deja de ser tan idiota, Kurama! —Tomoe se metió en la conversación, y parecía muy irritado por la reacción de su compañero— Si la vas ayudar hazlo, no te aproveches de eso.

La castaña quedó perpleja, el mundo definitivamente iba de pies hacia arriba; ¿Tomoe le estaba prestando ayuda? Giró con pausas su cabeza y observó al de cabellos plateados que no perdía su ceño fruncido. Al parecer le molestaba en cierta forma que Kurama se le acercara tanto. En cambio, el pelirrojo solo se bufó de la situación pues para él siempre se había tratado de una humorada.

—Muchas gracias —Nanami tomó ambas manos de Kurama y las juntó para agradecerle, estaba muy contenta a pesar de la incertidumbre que sentía por dentro.

Tomó su celular y con él en mano corrió hacia su habitación para marcar a su nueva amiga Yukiji y contarle todo lo que acababa de suceder, definitivamente no podría existir mejor acompañante que ella, al menos eso creía Momozono.

 **[…]**

Nueva semana y un nuevo día de escuela comenzaba, y como era de esperarse, Nanami había llegado con la nueva noticia escrita en su rostro.

—Increíble, siempre supe que mi Kurama era un hombre amable y de gran corazón —alucinó Ami mientras hablaba de su eterno amado.

La castaña le daba en la razón, solo porque esta vez realmente había hecho algo bueno por ella. La charla terminó cuando el maestro entró al salón con el libro de clases en mano, todos se quedaron callados y se levantaron para saludar.

—El día de hoy se nos unirá una nueva alumna a la clase, pasa por favor —le pidió el profesor a quien esperaba afuera.

Cuando la joven entró todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Nanami y más de la mitad de la clase masculina que quedaron anonadados con la belleza de la nueva compañera.

—Mi nombre es Kayako, un gusto —se anunció, aunque muchas ya la conocían como la novia de Kirihito o al menos la ex novia actualmente. Parecía una pesadilla, pero ahí estaba. En ningún momento le quitó la mirada fija y llena de resentimiento a Momozono quien no tenía donde esconder la cara, estaba muy incómoda a pesar de que la culpa no era de ella. Por su lado, Kirihito no mostró interés alguno en la llegada de su ex. El maestro le indicó su puesto y ella obediente caminó hacia su nuevo pupitre, lenta y calculadora observando a cada uno de sus compañeros. Se detuvo un par de segundos frente a Nanami y susurró para que solo ella le escuchara — _Me las pagarás…_

La clase continuó como si nada, aunque aquel acontecimiento marcó un antes y un después en la vida escolar de Momozono, ¿Tantos problemas tenía que soportar en un solo lugar? ¿No era suficiente? Pensaba ella mientras jugaba con su cabello, no le prestó ninguna atención al profesor, lo que él hablaba en ese momento no tenía la más mínima importancia cuando el huracán Kayako la seguía a todas partes, parecía definitivo, quería guerra.

Cada receso que pasó guardaba sus pertenencias y las llevaba con ella a todos lados, pues no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgo, actitud exagerada y algo gracioso que llamó la atención de Tomoe. La vio sentada en la azotea abrazando su mochila como un oso de peluche, ambos estaban ahogados, ambos necesitaban respirar y sentir que nadie les haría daño. Para él era patético, pero a ratos Tomoe creía que se parecía bastante a la muchacha que lo hacía cuestionarse sobre sus principios la mayor parte del tiempo, todo lo que él pensaba o creía correcto se desvanecía cuando la veía sonreír o simplemente preocuparse por él. Seguir con su vida se había vuelto difícil, al menos, la vida que él se había planteado seguir sin sentir nada.

—No has comido nada por proteger tus cosas —Tomoe sacó dos panes que compró hace poco y le dio uno a ella. Se acomodó a su lado y ambos sentados en el suelo disfrutaron de la comida. El hambre y los nervios tenían a Momozono algo inquieta, aunque el cautivante olor a pan caliente la calmó un poco, nuevamente el joven llegaba en el momento exacto.

—Me parece que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo aparecerá en una escena del crimen. Kayako me odia, y de verdad. No la culpo del todo, aunque me sigue pareciendo injusto pues yo no hice nada —era raro, pero ella sentía que podía hablar de lo que sea en ese momento.

El joven le dio un mordisco a su pan y asintió convencido.

—Kirihito es un imbécil, le gusta tener chicas a su disposición y luego desecharlas cuando se interesa en otras. Lo conozco hace tiempo y sé muy bien como juega con las mujeres —se sentía incómodo al hablar así de su supuesto amigo, ciertamente estaba siendo un poco egoísta. Aunque al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado.

Ella lo sabía, no era novedad saber que Mori no era un chico de una sola mujer, tampoco alguien completamente serio y dedicado a una sólida relación.

—Kayako es hermosa, no lo entiendo.

—No basta con ser hermosa, Nanami —respondió Tomoe muy serio— Si todos fuéramos ciegos; ¿A quiénes impresionarían esas personas?

Tenía razón, aunque ella nunca terminaba de comprenderlo. En difícil ocasión las mujeres estaban conformes con lo que tenían.

—Oye, Tomoe.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Crees que yo soy hermosa?

Un breve silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera, ninguna pregunta de ese tipo se antepuso en la mente del joven dejándolo en blanco por completo.

— ¿Pero qué son esas preguntas? —estaba muy aturdido y su rostro lucía de color rosa.

—No lo entiendo. No soy linda como Kayako, ni tan divertida como Himemiko, aun así…le gusto a algunos chicos —Tomoe levantó una ceja al escuchar eso último —No sé bien qué tengo de bueno, además soy bastante problemática y muy lenta. Tú eres sincero y siempre me dices todo sin pelos en la lengua, por favor respóndeme.

Tomoe quitó la vista de las nubes y observó de reojo a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, se veía bastante afligida contándole todo eso. A pesar de que Kayako no parecía un rival fuerte ni menos una amenaza, estaba muy complicada y necesitaba escuchar algo que la tranquilizara o tan solo un consejo, aunque él era pésimo con las palabras.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —respondió él, despertando cierta molestia en la joven— Lo peor de todo, es que no puedo apartar mi atención de ti…

Palabras inesperadas, palabras que salieron sin avisar. Un avergonzado Tomoe cubrió su boca arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir, mientras al mismo tiempo Nanami estaba completamente sonrojada, la temperatura de sus mejillas había aumentado. A pesar de todo, lo que había dicho era cierto. Ella giró su rostro y lo miró fijamente los ojos, esto lo incomodó aún más, pero no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera luego de tales palabras; ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decir lo que sentía? Todo sería más simple, todo sería mejor.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó ella con las mejillas coloradas. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. Aunque sería absurdo que él lo negara luego de que prácticamente nadie lo obligó a decirlo, aun así, ella necesitaba oír que era verdad. Su pecho se oprimía con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba.

—Nanami, respóndeme con la verdad; ¿Te gusta Kirihito?

—Pe-pero, yo te pregunté primero —balbuceó la muchacha.

El intento de zafarse que utilizaba Tomoe le estaba molestando; ¿A que iba con esa pregunta? ¿Acaso tenía celos de su amigo? Quizás sería un paso a saber lo que realmente él sentía. Quizás era buena idea responder. El despertar todos los días con esa incertidumbre ya le desesperaba, sin saber si ella era alguien en su vida, aunque sea una simple compañera o una amiga, a pesar de que constantemente el demostraba lo contrario siempre llegaba una ocasión en que todo brillaba gracias a Tomoe. No podía evitar sentirse así, no podía no quererle; ¿Cómo arrancarse esos sentimientos sin dejar heridas de por medio?

—Respóndeme, por favor—El de cabellos plateados insistió.

La marca que dejó en su cuello, los besos que después dejó en la misma zona, reclamarla como suya frente a un montón de pandilleros, aparecer en los momentos más indicados y salvar su pellejo una gran cantidad de veces, ¿Bastaban esas razones para argumentar sentimientos hacia otra persona? Quizás no, pero no importaba qué hiciera Momozono, él siempre aparecería en su vida.

—Kirihito es solo un compañero de clases, no siento nada por él —se sentía algo estúpida, pues en cierta forma al responder le estaba dando en el gusto y dejando para después lo que ella le había consultado primero.

Ante tal confirmación, Tomoe abrió ambos ojos por el asombro. En cierta forma, su corazón se calmó.

—Lo que dije, es verdad —admitió antes de levantarse tan rápido que no permitió que Nanami le respondiera. En un par de segundos desapareció de la escena. Sin importar lo que acababa de pasar, ella estaba feliz. Con poco, pero suficiente para sentir que no estaba tan lejos de lo que ansiaba día tras día, tan absurdo pero real. Lo que sentía por él ya no podía ocultárselo a nadie.

La clase había terminado y al menos Kayako no había mostrado ningún intento sospechoso de asesinato o sufrimiento a Momozono. Esta junto a sus amigas caminaron hacia sus hogares hablando de los aburrido que había sido el día, aunque para la castaña no lo había sido del todo. Llevaba una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro sin que ella se diera cuenta, como si su día acabara de comenzar desde que dejó la azotea. Se despidió de sus amigas y siguió su camino, antes de llegar, más o menos a una cuadra, vio a Mizuki quien venía con una bolsa llena de pan, este entusiasmado la abrazó como si no se hubieran visto en todo el día.

—Te tardaste en llegar hermanita, tuve que comprar el pan yo solito —le dijo Mizuki con voz melosa.

—Lo lamento, me quedé charlando con Ami y Kei un momento…

Luego de ese lapso, caminaron juntos hasta lo poco que quedaba para llegar a la casa.

—Oye, hermanita —Mizuki hizo una pausa— Parece ser mi imaginación pero… ¿Sucede algo con Tomoe que no has querido contar?

— ¿Qué?

—No soy idiota —afirmó el joven—Mis ojos ven cosas y algo me dice que últimamente entre ustedes la relación va medio tensa; ¿Acaso te ha estado molestando? Debes decírmelo ya que después de todo él no tiene mucho tacto con las mujeres.

¿Qué si le había hecho algo? Bastantes cosas, pensó ella. Tampoco tenía pensado comentarle más de la cuenta, quedaba tan poco para entrar y él la había hecho detenerse. El sol pegaba en su cara y le dificultaba un poco fijar la vista en su amigo, llevó su brazo izquierdo y lo usó como visera para facilitar tal molestia. Le llamaba mucho la atención la seguridad con la que Mizuki hablaba de Tomoe y su mal trato a las de su género; ¿Acaso había más cosas por saber?

—No sucede nada, aunque me preocupa la forma en la cómo te expresas sobre Tomoe… ¿Ha sucedido algo en el pasado? —preguntó muy interesada. Ella confiaba bastante en Mizuki, tanto para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, aunque no era suficiente para contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, aún no se sentía preparada.

Mizuki respiró profundo. Al parecer le había dado en el clavo, o al menos su expresión lo demostraba. Una pregunta tabú lo había dejado pensando unos segundos en la entrada. La expresión alegre de siempre en el rostro del muchacho había cambiado por otra muy seria, casi melancólica. Eso la preocupó aún más.

—Tanto no sé. Solo puedo decir lo que he escuchado de Mikage, quien fue el que rescató a Tomoe de su abismo y toda su vida pasada…pero—pausó algo nervioso, sentía que no debía hablar, pero muy en el fondo su corazón le decía lo contrario, era casi absurdo— Al parecer Tomoe ya ha amado antes a otra mujer.

Nanami sintió como si un enorme camión pasara por encima. Los misterios y ocurrencias del pasado seguían apareciendo. Siguieron parados frente a la casa, ya que si entraban no podrían seguir con el tema. Aprovecharon de que nadie más se asomó ni por la cuadra ni dentro de su hogar. Tan solo se escuchaba el sequío ruido de las hojas moverse con el viento, una brisa algo cálida indicio de que la primavera se acercaba. Difícil de creer, un Tomoe tan frío y desinteresado ante una gran cantidad de admiradoras era absurdo imaginárselo en ese modo.

—Mizuki, ¿Acaso tú conoces a esa chica?

Se sentía una entrometida, metiéndose en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, o tal vez sí. El joven respondió negando con la cabeza. Esto la inquietó aún más.

—Lo único que sé, es que Tomoe lo pasó muy mal por culpa de ese viejo amor y eso pudo haber gatillado en parte que ahora tenga una actitud tan despectiva ante las otras chicas, al menos eso pienso —resumió Mizuki en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

—Ya veo.

Eso tenía mucho sentido, un viejo amor que le rompió el corazón era suficiente como para explicarse todas las malas actitudes de Tomoe hacia ella, ese miedo de admitir lo que siente, como un muro enorme que le impide llegar hacia los verdaderos sentimientos del muchacho. Al mismo tiempo, saber que existe otra persona despertó un miedo ahogador dentro de ella.

Mizuki no quería confesarlo, aunque lo demostraba a ratos, el sentía un enorme afecto hacia Nanami, aunque no sabía muy bien qué tipo de amor era, le hacía bien verla feliz. Y también podía ver que no era el único al que ella había cambiado su vida. Sin tener una amistad ni cercanía profunda hacia Tomoe, deseaba verlo bien, y quizás Momozono podría ser aquella salida de tanto dolor, de tanto misterio. Porque esas heridas aún no habían cicatrizado del todo. Quizás ese era su papel, el amigo que ayudaría a quienes aprecia y eso era suficiente para Mizuki. Sin importar si tenía que sacrificar lo que sentía, él solo quería ver sonreír a todos.

 **[…]**

El día del concierto había llegado y la eterna espera llegó a su fin. Cómo habían quedado, Nanami esperaría a su nueva amiga en la casa para así poder irse juntas con el chofer de Kurama, parecía como un regalo de navidad adelantado por parte del cantante, algo maravilloso a los ojos de la castaña. El reloj marcó las ocho y una melodiosa voz se escuchó en las afueras de la casa, de inmediato Nanami corrió a recibir a su invitada, todo iba marchando perfecto hasta el mometo.

— ¡Pasa! Te presentaré a mi tío —Momozono parecía muy animada. Para el evento estaba usando un vestido azul que llegaba más arriba de la rodilla y zapatos del mismo color, contra el frío se colocó una chaqueta negra ajustada y medias.

—Con permiso —Yukiji dejó su cabello suelto y vestía unos pantalones blancos, botines cafés y una polera rosa cubierta por su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color de los zapatos. Un look cómodo para lo que sería el recital.

Entraron a la casa y el primero que las vio fue Kurama, sin perder sus encantos de galán cortejó a la chica nueva, aunque esta no era tan expresiva como Nanami y la vergüenza no se le notaba a simple vista, cosa que la castaña admiraba en su amiga.

— ¡Que linda! —exclamó Mizuki como si viera a una muñeca, se acercó tanto que invadió el espacio personal de la joven, siendo regañado por Momozono.

Luego, Mikage apareció en la sala, este a diferencia de todos y para sorpresa de Nanami, se mostró algo incómodo. A pesar de eso, la saludó de forma cortés. No entendía por qué su tío había reaccionado de esa manera, tampoco era momento para preguntarle, mientras Yukiji no lo entendiera todo estaría bien, nada podría arruinar esa noche, o al menos eso creía.

Tomoe bajó las escaleras a causa del molesto ruido que venía desde el primer piso, llevaba una toalla colgada en su cuello demostrando que había salido del baño hace poco, hasta el momento mantenía la mirada baja sin notar lo que ocurría en la sala principal.

— ¡Tomoe! Te quiero presentar a alguien —Nanami lo llamó desde la entrada muy entusiasmada.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado sin dar un paso más, lo mismo sucedió con la joven allegada. Todo se congeló, un incómodo silencio derrumbó todo lo bueno que Momozono había planeado para la noche del concierto, no conseguía entender por qué todos actuaban tan extraño.

—Yukiji…—murmuró Tomoe en voz baja, aunque todos lo escucharon pronunciar su nombre con recelo, le costaba decirlo, como si una piedra golpeara su pecho.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Tan-ta-tan *inserte música de suspenso***

 **Bien, aquí les dejo la ansiada continuación. Les agradezco a todos por la espera, sé lo aburrido y desesperante que es esperar la conti de un fic -.- lo sé porque también me gusta leer mucho así que trato de continuar lo más pronto que pueda según me lo permitan mis estudios, esta semana estaré repleta de exámenes así que decidí actualizar ahora ya que dentro de la semana que viene se me será casi imposible escribir, aun así haré lo que pueda.**

 **Por favaaar, no me maten por esto XD bien, los quiero y nos leemos pronto. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho: Encuentros incómodos.**

Nadie respiraba, todos querían huir de la escena. Sin embargo, Mikage lo había visto venir segundos antes apenas vio a Yukiji poner un pie en su casa. El lo sabía mejor que nadie, y quizás ya no podía seguir callando. Su afligida ahijada no sabía qué hacer en esa instancia, no entendía por qué Tomoe pronunció el nombre de ella con tanta familiaridad como si se conocieran desde antes. Tenía un montón de garabatos en su cabeza, pero ninguno le daba la respuesta que buscaba o al menos, la que quería escuchar. Todo indicaba que ella y el muchacho tenían un pasado.

—Dios mío, me alegro tanto de que estés con vida —Yukiji trató de acercarse a Tomoe para darle un abrazo, ella se mostró muy contenta hasta que el joven se alejó impidiendo que ella lo tocara.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme que sucede? —Nanami estaba muy confundida.

Mizuki también había pensado lo mismo que su hermanita, todo calzaba bastante bien si lo veían de esa forma. Un pasado que tenían frente a ellos. Kurama, decidido a no entrometerse salió al patio a tomar aire ya que detestaba meterse en asuntos ajenos y problemas que no eran de su incumbencia.

—Lo siento Nanami. No sabía que conocías a Tomoe —se explicó Yukiji.

—Nadie tiene que saber lo que ocurrió, será mejor que te vayas —Tomoe se acercó a la puerta haciendo un gesto para echar a la muchacha.

— ¡Esperen! Deben explicarme lo que sucede —Nanami insistió.

—No hay nada que saber, no seas entrometida—la regañó Tomoe que ya se estaba hartando.

Yukiji se puso triste, más bien, melancólica. Habían pasado años sin verlo, tiempo atrás cuando compartían la misma cama y los mismos sueños. En esos tiempos Yukiji era muy distinta, una chica sin responsabilidades ni tantos modales que tan solo quería disfrutar de la vida, ir de fiesta en fiesta y no darle explicaciones a nadie. Dejando constantemente de lado la escuela en una de esas tantas reuniones alocadas conoció a Tomoe, ambos se tomaron en cuenta de forma mutua por lo físico creyendo que todo se trataría de una simple noche, tan solo un par de horas para explorarse anatómicamente y quizás luego, preguntar por sus nombres.

—No me trates así —Yukiji se acercó de nuevo, esta vez tomando la mano de Tomoe e incomodando a Momozono quien observaba todo.

—Ni siquiera debería dirigirte la palabra, no eres nada…—el de cabellos plateados alejó de manera brusca su mano y le dio la espalda.

Aquella noche que habían pasado juntos fue una locura. El perfume a flores había quedado impregnado en la nariz de Tomoe, este desenredaba los finos cabellos de la joven con sus dedos como un entretenimiento mientras ella meditaba observando el techo, todo en la casa de un desconocido, así eran sus vidas, sin rumbo. Al mismo tiempo, ambos se encontraban solos de alguna forma. Yukiji se refugió en Tomoe y él en ella, compartían su soledad y la cubrían con largas noches de entretenimiento, las charlas eran extensas y las risas verdaderas. Cada día se volvía una necesidad, cada hora que no se veía era un martirio. Pero esas cosas a penas podían recordarlas, porque todos esos momentos se marchitaban.

—Si hubiera sabido que caíste en un hospital —se excusó Yukiji.

—Casi perdí la vida por ti, alguien que no vale nada —Tomoe no se mostraba con ganas de transar.

Sus palabras le dolían, pero tenía razón. Esa desenfrenada pero al mismo tiempo verdadera relación entre ellos se vino abajo en corto tiempo, aunque los sentimientos por parte de Tomoe se fueron desarrollando rápido. Yukiji comenzó a tener otras necesidades y buscar otras cosas que el joven le podía dar. Sus estudios se iban complicando y las ganas de surgir y tener otro entorno la llevaron a alejarse, ahí fue cuando conoció a un abogado que podía entregar todo lo que ella quería. Las tentaciones cada vez eran mayores. Del brillo de una botella de cerveza al resplandor de un diamante que de forma constante caía en las manos de Yukiji.

—Era una niña, no tenía nada.

—Me tenías a mí.

Ellos seguían discutiendo, olvidando por completo que no eran los únicos en la sala. Los minutos corrían y Nanami ya había asumido que no llegaría al concierto, abrumada se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¿Me van a explicar todo o no?

— ¡No te entrometas! —Tomoe salió a paso rápido al patio superior.

Yukiji volteó hacia su amiga con cara de afligida, no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

—Creo que no es el momento para discutirlo, lo siento Nanami —siguiendo los pasos de Tomoe, Yukiji salió por esa puerta para no regresar.

Mizuki se acercó a la castaña y le brindó su apoyo dejando reposar su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven, no podía ser más claro, estaba muy afectada. Su noche soñada había sido estropeada por una razón más o menos conocida, pero insólita. Rendida botó las entradas en el basurero y salió al patio en busca de Tomoe. Mikage estaba muy inquieto, veía venir otra vez una discusión, tenía que estar preparado en caso de cualquier cosa. La muchacha llegó al patio y se encontró con el peli plateado, este observaba la cerca medio abierta que había dejado Yukiji al irse tan rápido.

—Al parecer seguiré siendo la idiota que no entiende nada —Nanami sonaba cansada. Tomoe volteó a verla.

—Yukiji forma parte de mi pasado, ya no es relevante…

—A mí no me engañas, parecían cómplices de vida.

Justo, le dio en el clavo. Aunque algo de conocimiento había ya en ella. El tan solo la observó con cara de bobo haciéndose el desentendido, eso la irritó aún más.

—Sé que ya has tenido otro amor antes…de seguro fue Yukiji; ¿Verdad?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, o quizás sí, dicen que el silencio otorga. Tomoe se acercó a la cerca y la dejó bien cerrada, como si una etapa de su vida hubiera estado inconclusa y necesitaba darle fin. Aquella vieja herida había cicatrizado a paso lento pero seguro, sentía como si de un tiro todo hubiera regresado. El dolor que Mikage fue quitando de él apareció otra vez. No quería compartirlo con nadie, menos que Nanami se enterara de todo lo que sucedió, tenía esas molestas ganas de protegerla otra vez. Aunque sin entenderlo, el no responder empeoraba las cosas en cierta forma.

—Ya entendí, no soy nadie para preguntar. Buenas noches —rendida, Nanami entró a la casa con rumbo directo a su cuarto.

¿Realmente es así? Se preguntó Tomoe; ¿Por qué era tan confuso decidir quién era Momozono? Un mar de preguntas lo atacaba una tras otra. Aturdido entró a la casa y se sirvió un té caliente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, era obvio, tal hecho traería múltiples acontecimientos.

 **[…]**

Nanami apoyaba su cara sobre la almohada, no tenía deseos de llorar pero si se sentía muy angustiada. Ese vacío en su interior de no entender las cosas la estaba matando por dentro. El sonido de golpecillos en la puerta la sacó de su trance, acelerada abrió y se encontró con su tío Mikage, y a diferencia de unos minutos lucía bastante pleno y tranquilo. Entró al cuarto y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Tomoe conoció a Yukiji en sus tiempos del "Zorro Blanco"… —Comenzó a explicar Mikage sin preámbulos.

— ¿Acaso ellos tuvieron un romance?

Mikage asintió, y continuó con la historia.

—Se acompañaron durante gran parte de su juventud, pero luego las cosas cambiaron.

La castaña estaba muy inquieta, pues sabía más o menos a donde llegaría la historia.

—Yukiji conoció a un hombre de bien que le dio muchos lujos. El, celoso de Tomoe mandó a sus hombres para que lo mataran, increíblemente no lo lograron…ahí fue cuando lo conocí en el hospital —Mikage lo había resumido bastante, pero era fácil de entender.

—Ya veo. Pobre Tomoe, debió sufrir mucho.

—Así fue, pude notar que sus heridas externas no eran lo que realmente lo estaban matando.

El día que esos hombres atacaron de sorpresa al Zorro Blanco, este venía acompañado de una cobarde Yukiji quien aún no era capaz de confesarle la verdad. Cuatro guardias bien entrenados lo emboscaron y sin piedad lo dejaron al borde de la muerte, Yukiji huyó asustada y nunca más apareció en la vida de Tomoe, ni en el hospital, ni en ninguna parte hasta hoy. Sus deseos de ser grande y tener cosas caras le había pasado la cuenta y su novio pagó por todo. La culpa le impidió regresar y al menos pedir disculpas. Mientras muy en el fondo, era lo único que él esperaba.

—Todo es mi culpa —rezongó ella al borde del llanto— Yo la traje a la casa, jamás creí que se trataría de alguien así.

Mikage la contempló con acongojo.

—Te equivocas, tú no lo sabías. No te sientas así, además Tomoe no está molesto contigo.

—No lo culpo si lo está, siempre estoy entrometiéndome.

—El solo tiene miedo, ya entiendes el porqué.

Nanami lo entendía, aunque no del todo. En un momento creyó ser muy parecida a Yukiji en ciertos rasgos físicos y de personalidad, aunque la última característica ahora estaba eliminada. En parte eso la hacía sentir un tanto mal, quizás, tan solo le traía malos recuerdos a Tomoe cuando la veía. Se sentía como un clon mal hecho, era absurdo ya que no compartían la misma sangre ni el mismo ADN. Pero tenían cierta similitud.

 **[…]**

Al otro día en la escuela, parecía como si una enorme nube negra hubiera pasado por todo el establecimiento, más de la mitad de la clase llevaban caras largas a excepción de algunos pocos que si parecían haber tenido un buen fin de semana. Esa mañana Nanami había decidido irse sola a la escuela, sentía que todo lo que hacía afectaba a Tomoe en cierta forma, no quería seguir recordándole lo peor de su pasado. No podía dejar de pensar en Yukiji, en la patética coincidencia de haberse encontrado en un momento cualquiera, ella misma se encargó de reunir los destinos de la joven y Tomoe, de forma inconsciente. La castaña tomó lugar en su pupitre y a medio dormir esperó que el maestro llegara al salón mientras a lo lejos escuchaba como la mayoría discutía sobre el pésimo día que habían tenido, parecía una canción para llorar. Por su parte, Tomoe la observaba desde su puesto con nostalgia, sabía que para Nanami no había sido fácil enterarse que su nueva amiga había formado parte de su pasado, le inquietaba saber si estaba molesta con él ya que lo había estado evitando muy seguido.

—Deja de observarla y pídele disculpas —susurró Mizuki que se sentaba atrás de él.

—Cállate.

Sí, el de cabellos plateados siempre era _muy dulce_ para responder, sobre todo cuando le decían la verdad. Durante la espera del maestro, Kayako se para en frente de toda la clase de forma misteriosa llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Atención compañeros! Este viernes realizaré mi fiesta de cumpleaños en mi mansión —anunció ella.

Toda la clase se le quedó viendo extraño, como si tal noticia no era de tanta importancia. Kayako notó el desinterés y decidió ser más explícita.

—Están todos invitados.

Y el bochinche empezó, un motivo para alegrar sus vidas y darle sentido a la pésima semana que habían tenido. Todos los presentes en la sala comenzaron a hablar qué usarían esa noche y con quién irían, se había vuelvo el tema del momento en menos de un segundo. Entre tanto griterío, Kayako caminó hacia el puesto de Momozono y cuando estaba bien cerca le susurró al oído.

—Tú también estás invitada, perdedora. Libre de rencores.

— ¿Perdedora?, ¿Libre de rencores? —se cuestionó el "tono amigable" de Kayako para invitarla. Aunque después de todo, no era tan mala idea. Sabía que la morena le tendría una que otra broma pesada, pero si iba bien acompañada de Kurama o Mizuki las cosas no tendrían por qué salir tan mal, pensó ella. Además, tenía a sus amigas Ami y Kei quienes siempre estaban apoyándola, a pesar de que ellas no sabían en el embrollo que Momozono se había metido, bastaba con tan solo hablar un par de horas reír junto a ellas para que sus problemas desaparecieran unos momentos, eso era suficiente.

 **[…]**

A una velocidad sorprendente, el viernes ya había caído en el calendario. Eran las siete de la tarde y ya muchos estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para lo que sería una gran noche. Kayako era muy popular en la escuela para el poco tiempo que llevaba, ya que como toda chica adinerada tenía su fanaticada absurda y un montón de compañeras queriendo sacar provecho de ello. Además, muchos presentían que la fiesta traería muchos invitados de gran reputación y situación económica. En la casa de Mikage, todos esperaban en la sala. Kurama había pedido un taxi, hasta Tomoe iría al cumpleaños más mencionado en toda la semana y era más bien porque no tenía nada que hacer. En el segundo piso, Nanami postrada en su cama, pensaba si valía la pena ir a ese lugar. No tenía el ánimo suficiente ni las ganas de hablar con nadie, un tormentoso cambio de humor la había atacado. Mizuki quien estaba preocupado, fue a la habitación de Momozono y delicadamente golpeó la puerta para preguntar si iría con ellos, pero la respuesta de la joven fue un rotundo no, casi seco.

—No irá —respondió Mizuki mientras venía bajando las escaleras a sus demás compañeros que esperaban por ella. Sin más remedio, partieron a la fiesta.

El auto que pidió Shinjirou para los tres tardó diez minutos en llegar a la enorme mansión de Kayako. Un montón de autos estacionados complicaron un poco la entrada al recinto, el chofer los dejó en la entrada principal y partió a otro destino. Kurama, Tomoe y Mizuki vestían más adecuado a lo que exigía una fiesta como esa, aunque les costó bastante el convencer al ex Zorro Blanco de usar algo más fino.

— ¡Me alegro que hayan venido! —Kayako les saludó bastante animosa. Ella como siempre se veía muy elegante usando un vestido color negro ajustado a su cuerpo con lentejuelas en el borde y zapatos altos del mismo color, a diferencia de la escuela esta vez había tomado su larga cabellera en un moño alto para lucir unos costosos aretes que le había obsequiado su padre.

La música era buena y la comida parecía ser eterna, todo parecía estar saliendo a la perfección. Cuando ya había pasado una hora desde que Mizuki y los demás habían llegado, apareció Kirihito.

— ¿Y Nanami no ha venido con ustedes? —preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

—No —respondió Tomoe de forma cortante.

—Vaya, que pena.

Kirihito parecía haber venido tan solo para encontrarse con la castaña, ya que no estaba interesado en lo absoluto por visitar a su problemática ex novia. Se alejó de manos en los bolsillos y salió por la misma puerta que entró en un principio dejando a todos extrañados y Tomoe un tanto perturbado. Decidieron ir a donde se encontraba la mesa con la comida y los bebestibles, entre tanta gente que se encontraba ahí parecía difícil ver algún conocido, al menos eso creía el peli plateado que sereno y tranquilo degustaba uno que otro pastel. A sus espaldas se acercó nada más y menos que Yukiji vistiendo un traje muy costoso, se veía hermosa y muy elegante. Parecía que venía cargando una copa de vino hace rato ya que estaba más contenta que de costumbre. El, simplemente la ignoró e hizo como si jamás la hubiera visto, pero ella insistió moviéndole el hombro.

— ¿De verdad me vas a ignorar otra vez?, te he dicho que lo siento —insistió Yukiji.

—Déjame en paz.

—No has cambiado en lo absoluto —la muchacha parecía haberse armado de confianza, se acercó lo suficiente como para incomodar al joven y continuó diciendo— Tan mal humorado aunque la fiesta esté con las patas hacia arriba.

—Sí que eres persistente.

Tomoe dejó lo que estaba comiendo en la mesa y trató de esquivar a la muchacha alejándose lo que más pudo, pero ella lo seguía a todas partes y no parecía querer rendirse.

—Podemos hacer esto toda la noche, pero tendrás que hablar conmigo —ella se escuchaba firme y decidida. A cierto rato le parecía gracioso estar siguiéndole como si se tratara de un cachorro, aunque de alguna forma le traía recuerdos de lo que fue su relación hace años atrás. De tanto seguirlo terminaron en la habitación de Kayako, podían afirmarlo viendo una que otra fotografía de la joven cumpleañera, las paredes color rosa, ropa y muebles lujosos del mismo color. Tomoe avanzó hacia el balcón y contempló la luna llena, al menos eso lo tranquilizaba.

Yukiji lo siguió hasta quedar al costado de su ex amor, contempló el cielo y respiró profundo.

—Sabes que fuiste importante, ¿Lo sabes verdad? —preguntó ella, inquieta.

Tomoe refunfuñó, incrédulo. No importaba lo que ella le dijera, su corazón ya estaba roto y sus sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era remordimiento, ganas de zamarrearla, pero no era ese tipo de chico a pesar de lo que muchos creían. Apretó sus puños y lanzó una risa sarcástica, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

—Aquel día que te marchaste, me di cuenta lo importante que era.

Y volvió a recalcar, la rabia que tenía contra ella. Yukiji se acercó convencida y sujetó la mano derecha del joven tratando de llamar su atención.

—Lo eras, Tomoe. Pero necesitaba estudiar, tenía que surgir y tu…

El ya sabía la respuesta.

—Era tan solo un pobre diablo, lo sé.

Ella bajó la mirada, estaba muy triste. Se sentía realmente culpable por la incómoda escena. Por un instante pensó que sería fácil olvidar todo, pero le fue imposible.

 **[…]**

Mientras, en la casa de Mikage.

Nanami, abrazada a su cojín favorito miraba la teleserie de la noche esperando que algo interesante ocurriera. En su cabeza se imaginaba lo muy bien que se lo estarían pasando sus amigos, y ella, como una tonta encerrada en su cuarto. Aunque la poca emoción de su vida duró bastante poco, pequeños ruidos molestos causados por piedrecillas llegaban a su ventana. Ella, asustada de que se rompiera el vidrio se acercó y la abrió de forma brusca para ver de quien se trataba. Asomó la cabeza hacia afuera y se encontró con Kirihito quien estaba muriendo de la risa, al ver su rostro furioso.

—Hey Momozono, vamos a la fiesta.

No lo entendía, simplemente, no podía comprender si el muchacho tenía la más mínima neurona en su cerebro. Como una leona rugió en dirección a su oponente, estaba fuera de sus casillas.

— ¿Pero qué te sucede idiota? ¿Acaso crees que el vidrio es gratis?

El tan solo se bufó de la actitud de Nanami y sacó de su bolsillo una botella de licor.

—No seas ñoña, sal y vamos a divertirnos —insistió Kirihito.

—Estás loco.

—Me volveré loco si no sales ahora, la fiesta no es lo mismo sin ti —el muchacho parecía hablar en serio. Al menos tales palabras habían conseguido captar la atención de la castaña.

Cerró fuerte la ventana y lo ignoro por completo, aunque en verdad era la situación perfecta para pensar, quizá no era tan mala idea. A lo mejor, si iba a la fiesta su noche no sería tan aburrida y dejaría de pensar tantas boberías. Regresó a la cristalera y la abrió decidida.

—Tu ganas, espérame unos minutos —la cerró nuevamente, para arreglarse.

Kirihito, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, espero paciente en las afueras de la casa de la joven. Al mismo tiempo, ella buscaba la ropa indicada para salir. Sabía que Kayako era pudiente, y sus invitados no se quedarían atrás. Abrió su armario con una idea más definitiva y sacó un vestido color crema que le había obsequiado Himemiko, zapatos del mismo color y una chaqueta café ajustada. Se maquilló un poco, casi ligero, como de costumbre y bajó rápido las escaleras para encontrarse con su compañero de fiesta.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y ahí estaba él, aburrido observando su reloj de mano. Al notar que ella ya estaba en frente, no pudo evitar observarla de arriba hacia abajo, como una presa de carne. Nanami intimidada se cubrió como si estuviera desnuda.

—Ya vámonos —Nanami entró al auto sin preguntar, causándole más gracia a Mori.

El vehículo partió y en pocos minutos llegaron al evento. No cruzaron tanta palabrería durante el corto viaje, más bien, él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a la muchacha. Sentía enormes deseos hacia ella, y no podía ocultarlo más. La joven, impresionada ante la enorme mansión caminó en compañía del moreno hasta la entrada, ahí se encontraron con uno de los invitados que los dejó pasar sin preguntar nada, se notaba que llevaba un par de horas bebiendo. A lo lejos la joven pudo divisar a Mizuki y Kurama divirtiéndose con otras chicas, y como Ami observaba a su amor platónico desde la mesa del ponche, eso le produjo mucha frustración.

—Cuando la cumpleañera me vea junto a su ex novio lo más probable es que me lance un objeto punzante —bromeó la castaña.

—Eso no importa, bailemos —Kirihito, prácticamente la arrastró hasta la pista de baile. No le dejó opción de contestar.

La música era moderna y como todos sabían, se bailaba más "pegado". Una oportunidad perfecta para quien quería acercarse más de lo debido a la persona que le gusta. El joven, aprovechando la situación, acercó a Momozono de la cintura y la dejó a unos pequeños centímetros de su rostro. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, y su rostro no mostraba mucha emoción.

—No puedo creer que me convenciste de venir como tu acompañante —Nanami seguía con dudas de su decisión. Estaba muy tímida con tantas miradas sobre ella, en mayor parte masculinas.

—Tranquila, esto acaba de empezar.

 **[…]**

Tomoe y Yukiji seguían en la habitación de Kayako. La situación no parecía calmarse, el aura tensa se sentía desde las afueras. Los intentos de la joven habían sido en vano.

—Si no me dirás nada más. Bajaré a la fiesta, con permiso —Tomoe trató de salir, pero Yukiji le sostuvo el brazo y lo arrastró hacia ella. Aprovechando el impulso, besó sus labios, breve pero lo suficientemente cálido para tratarse de solo segundos. El, impactado se alejó cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

—Ódiame si quieres, aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo —se acercó nuevamente, y más peligrosa que antes. Se aferró con sus brazos sobre los hombros del joven e intentó besarlo otra vez.

El, cerró sus ojos, por unos instantes sentía que había viajado en el tiempo. Que todas sus tempestades habían sido tan solo pesadillas, que ella jamás se había marchado. Un dulce y amargo sueño del que no querría despertar nunca. Dejó que ella lo besara, y él intensificó tal contacto. Introdujo su lengua y la acorraló contra la pared, había perdido todos sus estribos, su naturaleza masculina predominaba ante que toda ética posible. Yukiji le arrancó la chaqueta y besó su cuello, cómo añoraba tener a Tomoe entre sus brazos otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Nanami buscaba un baño donde poder satisfacer sus necesidades, y como el primer piso estaba colapsado, subió en compañía de Kirihito para ir al cuarto de Kayako, donde se encontraría el supuesto baño que estaba disponible. A pasó rápido y con movimientos graciosos, la joven caminó hacia su destino con el sonido del agua caer en su mente. Como si se tratara de la peor de las suertes, abrió la puerta y ahí se encontró con lo recién relatado. Tomoe besaba a Yukiji con fiereza, como si ambos ardieran bajo las llamas. En ese preciso instante, sintió como una enorme daga traspasaba su pecho, como si alguien le hubiera disparado. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó. No lo entendía, ¿Acaso no se odiaban? El cuestionario comenzaba.

—Na-nami…yo —Tomoe no sabía que decir, y a pesar de que no eran nada, sentía la enorme responsabilidad de explicar lo que ella había presenciado. Sintió mucha vergüenza, al mismo tiempo, Yukiji quien estaba bastante sonrojada se arregló su ropa la cual estaba algo descuidada.

—Lo…lo lamento. Tan solo venía al baño, descuiden, ya me desocupo —Nanami, fingiendo como si no le afectara, haciendo creer que no había visto absolutamente nada. Entró al tocador y se quedó ahí un par de minutos preocupando a todos.

Ya adentro, se dejó caer al suelo junto a sus lágrimas.

—Supongo que no está mal, después de todo. Ellos tienen su historia —murmuró ella, tan bajo que nadie la escuchó.

—Nanami, sal por favor —le pidió Tomoe desde afuera.

— ¡Estoy bien! —gritó ella fingiendo una voz animosa— Vayan a divertirse.

Pero Tomoe sabía que no era así. Yukiji también se sentía culpable, pues en poco tiempo había forjado una linda amistad con Momozono. El ver al de cabellos plateados tan preocupado por la muchacha, la hizo darse cuenta de un par de cosas.

—Veo que ella es muy importante para ti —Concluyó Yukiji. Tomoe tan solo la observó de reojo, sin ganas de responder. Asumiendo todo, ella salió de la habitación y bajó a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la fiesta.

Kirihito se acercó a su amigo, sabía que no era buena idea que él siguiera insistiendo.

—Lo siento. Yo la traje, no creí que te la pasarías así de bien con tu ex…

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

—Pero, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué la has besado? Me dijiste que no la perdonarías nunca más.

A pesar del llanto, Nanami escuchaba muy atenta tras la puerta. Sollozaba despacio para que nadie notara como estaba realmente, sabía que en el fondo no quería conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Tomoe, pero era una masoquista. Para evitar más problemas, Kirihito y Tomoe salieron de la habitación para hablar más tranquilos mientras Momozono se decidía a salir.

—Jamás lo entenderías, nosotros tenemos nuestra historia…no importa cuánto la odie —Tomoe trató de responder despacio.

—Lo entiendo, créeme. Pero si es así, deberías dejar claro a Nanami la situación.

— ¿Dejar claro qué?

—No te hagas, ¿Acaso no lo notas? Ella está loca por ti, y eso me está poniendo de los nervios. A ese paso jamás podre tenerla para mí.

Kirihito manifestó su molestia ante el despistado amigo que tenía. Tomoe lo miró sorprendido.

—No hay nada que aclarar, ella lo sabe todo. Y tú, deberías dejarla en paz, ¿Qué no ves que no le importas? —Se defendió.

—Eso lo decidirá Momozono, amigo. Tan solo deja de jugar al amor imposible con ella. Sé que muy en el fondo la deseas al igual que yo.

Las recientes palabras de Kirihito habían retumbado en la cabeza de Tomoe. ¿Acaso la deseaba? Pues, si había sentido esa extraña ansiedad por ella un par de veces, comenzó a analizar mejor la situación.

—Ese es mi problema.

—Entonces, ¿Me estás declarando la guerra?

—Quizás —Tomoe sonrió y se retiró del a escena dejado a Kirihito muy irritado.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡AL FIN!**

 **Bueno, mis pesadillas o sea, estudios me han permitido dejar la actualización justo aquí…(arriba) pues bien, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE DAN EL TIEMPITO DE DEJAR UN REVIEW, lamento no poder responderles a todos, si fueran cuentas oficiales lo haría, al menos eso hago, de lo contrario, lo dejo por aquí.**

 **¿Creyeron que el huracán Yukiji terminaría? Pues no muajajaja, ok no me odien.**

 **Gracias nuevamente, espero leer que les pareció. Estaré atenta y como siempre iré respondiendo por interno todas sus dudas y comentarios.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Kaya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve: Esto es la guerra, comienza la cacería.**

El sonido de las hojas rozando el cemento hacía de Kirihito una mañana casi perfecta, acompañando su rumbo hacia la casa de Momozono. Aunque, ni eso podía quitarle el amargo sabor que dejó su amigo Tomoe la noche anterior. Tenía enormes deseos de enfrentarle y conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, lo conocía hace tiempo y sabía mucha de sus tácticas al jugar, pero no lo suficiente. Bostezó silenciosamente y aceleró el paso, la inseguridad parecía estar pateando su trasero. Y a pasos de llegar, regresó la incómoda conversación con su amigo en el que él parecía declararle la guerra.

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese idiota? Ni que ahora deseara jugar con ella también, es un egoísta —paró en frente de la casa de Nanami y se encontró con un alegre Mikage barriendo el patio delantero. Trató de quitar las feas arrugas de su rostro al pensar en Tomoe y decidió fingir tranquilidad.

—Ah, pero si es el amigo de Tomoe. El está durmiendo pero si quieres puedo…

—No será necesario. Vengo a ver a Nanami —afirmó Kirihito luego de interrumpir las intenciones del dueño de casa.

Mikage lo observó algo extrañado, pero sin perder su sonrisa. Dejó la escoba a un lado y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa y lo hizo esperar en el sofá.

— ¿Gustas algo de beber?

—No, muchas gracias.

El hombre subió hasta el segundo piso en búsqueda de la joven que de seguro estaba en las mismas condiciones de Tomoe. Dio leves golpecillos a la puerta y de sorpresa, ella estaba despierta. Entró y se encontró con Nanami cepillando su cabello, parecía haber madrugado. Eso le asustaba en cierta forma.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó exaltada casi arrancándose un mechón de cabello— ¿Kirihito está abajo?

—Y parece estar esperándote solo a ti. Así que no tardes en bajar.

—Está bien —aseguró ella, apresuró el arreglo de su cabello y fue tras de Mikage camino a la sala principal.

Bajó las escaleras algo temblorosa, pues a su cabeza venían los recuerdos de lo que fue la horrorosa fiesta de Kayako y la vergonzosa escena que vivió junto a Tomoe, Yukiji y Kirihito. Vaya incómodo momento para revivir ese hecho. Sentía mucho bochorno por tal situación, sobre todo porque Mori fue el principal testigo de lo mucho que le dolió ver a Tomoe en los brazos de Yukiji. Se sentía la estúpida número uno de todo Japón.

—Hola Nanami, ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Estás bien?

La joven se sentía como si hubiera tenido un grave accidente, tales preguntas seguidas representaban una gran preocupación por parte del moreno. Aunque un tanto exageradas.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte ¿Quieres un té o algo?

—Un té estaría bien, muchas gracias.

—Ah, pero si hace poco rechazaste mi oferta —Mikage se mostró ofendido, a su modo exagerado y teatral.

Nanami y Kirihito solo lo observaron en silencio, ambos un tanto perturbados.

—Vamos a la cocina, no he tomado desayuno así que puedes acompañarme.

Se sentaron y se sirvieron té y galletas para desayunar. El ambiente estaba algo tenso, puesto que desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior no se había dicho ninguna sola palabra respecto al tema. El la observaba revolver su té, estaba muy pensativa y él sabía que todo era culpa de Tomoe, le fastidiaba en lo más profundo que la causa de sus pensamientos fuera el muchacho. Le era muy molesto.

—Era inevitable —remató Kirihito de la nada. Pero Nanami entendía a lo que él quería referirse. Levantó la mirada sorprendida y parecía querer escuchar más.

—Lo sé.

—Ellos tienen un pasado, aunque Tomoe niegue sentir algo ella siempre sabrá como abrir su corazón —resumió el joven, y al darse cuenta que sus palabras estaban apuñalando a Nanami, decidió no continuar con su idea. De cierta manera no le gustaba verla afligida.

—Supongo que solo ella…podrá lograr algo tan complejo como eso —Nanami parecía asumir que no tenía nada que hacer al respecto. Enfocó su mirada en el terrón de azúcar derritiéndose por el calor, ojalá sus sentimientos desaparecieran así de rápido, al menos eso deseaba en ese momento.

Sin tomar en cuenta su egoísmo y su oculta felicidad al notar que ella parecía renunciar a su amigo, realmente le afectaba verla triste. Aunque era la oportunidad perfecta, para dar presencia de lo que realmente podía hacer por ella. Estiró su mano y cubrió la de ella con afecto, como si le estuviera salvando la vida antes que ella cayera por un precipicio, aferró sus dedos y los entrelazó con los de Nanami haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

—Todo ocurre por algo, quizás, él no era el hombre para ti.

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Acaso crees que yo…? —Nanami reacciono sorprendida ante la insinuación de Kirihito. Aparentemente él ya sabía sobre los sentimientos que tenía ella hacia Tomoe, y su desoladora frustración al ser ignorada por el constantemente. Se sentía aún más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

—No trates de engañarme, cualquiera se daría cuenta con solo notar como te pones cuando te refieres a él.

Le había dado en el blanco, vaya forma patética de darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya no era dolor por ser ignorada, ni rabia por sus insultos y bromas de mal gusto, la pena ya no era por sus juegos constantes en contra de ella, su sufrimiento se debía a que lo quería, absurdamente lo quería y no había nada que hacer mientras él no sintiera lo mismo. El sentimiento del rechazo, de no ser correspondida, la estaba matando y no quería percatarse de eso. Nanami comenzó a sollozar, se sentía una estúpida, aún más por llorar en frente de Mori. Estar sufriendo por amor no era lo que ella esperaba de su nueva vida, luego de perder a sus padres tan solo quería ser alguien de quien ellos estuvieran orgullosos, tener su futuro completo y una vida próspera, pero su presente mostraba otra realidad; ¿Acaso este era su destino desde antes de llegar a la gran ciudad?

Kirihito apretó aún más su mano, haciéndole saber de qué estaba con ella. Con la mano desocupada secó sus lágrimas, se acercó imprudente y le dio un repentino abrazo. Quedando parados frente a la mesa y dejando que el té se enfriara más de la cuenta. Todo era tan confuso, pero a pesar de todo, ella le correspondió la muestra de afecto y aferró ambas manos en la espalda del joven abriendo todas las puertas de su confianza. El parecía estar pleno, pues de alguna forma había logrado llegar a ella más de lo esperado en poco tiempo. No pudo evitar sonreír, era una expresión de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, no todo terminó en esa escena. Mientras permanecían abrazados, fueron vistos por Tomoe quien había bajado a la cocina por leche luego de un complicado despertar. Con pijama y pantuflas presenció todo lo ocurrido frente a sus ojos.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh Kirihito?

La gruesa y oscura voz de Tomoe los hizo separarse rápido. El moreno observó a su amigo con molestia por interrumpir tal momento, y ella, prefería mantener la vista hacia el suelo. Se acercó a ambos sigiloso y observando cada fracción de la escena en su presencia.

— ¿Perder el tiempo, dices? —respondió Mori en tono sarcástico. De cierto modo, para él estar cerca de Momozono no era sinónimo de malgastar los segundos de su vida, o algo así.

—Bueno, de todas maneras lo que hagas no me interesa —concluyó él. Se acercó al refrigerador y fingió ignorarlos mientras buscaba la leche descremada.

Dejando de lado aquel desagradable incidente, Nanami regresó a su asiento y como por arte de magia la molesta expresión de su cara cambió rápidamente por una sonriente y bastante indiferente a la inmadura actitud del peli plateado.

—Bien, ¿En qué estábamos? —por el tono de la muchacha, parecía indicarle a Kirihito que volviera a su lugar y siguieran con su charla matutina e ignoraran por completo a Tomoe, quien de reojo se cuestionaba la fría reacción de Momozono.

Con más que ganas, Mori accedió a la sugerencia y tomó su lugar en la silla de enfrente de Nanami. El ambiente estaba asquerosamente tenso, aun así, Tomoe parecía no importarle lo mucho que incomodada su presencia en ese instante. Tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cucharas retumbando sobre la taza, como una campana molesta que anunciaba un nuevo combate. Nanami daba todo de sí para aparentar que no le importaba, conteniendo la rabia que aparecía al recordar aquel beso con Yukiji, una amiga que llegó repentinamente y aclaró muchas cosas. Apretó la servilleta casi trozándola para evitar demostrar más molestia con los músculos de su cara. Kirihito podía notar sus inquietudes, como si pudiera leer a través de ella sin tanto esfuerzo.

—Momozono, habrá una exposición de arte hoy en una pequeña tienda de Tokio, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Preguntó Mori esperanzado. Al mismo instante, Tomoe parecía haber derramado un par de gotas de leche, y como si hubiera formado parte de uno de sus inexplicables reflejos apareció entre ambos en un segundo, dejándolos atónitos.

—Lo siento, pero quedé en enseñarle matemáticas a Nanami —afirmó el de cabellos plateados. La seguridad en su rostro era agonizante. Mientras tanto, la muchacha ni había alcanzado a negar tal acuerdo ya que Kirihito no parecía creer el intento de Tomoe.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Momozono? —no importaba lo que Tomoe siguiera diciendo, al menos Kirihito quería oírlo de la misma joven.

Nanami no entendía absolutamente nada, menos sobre la extraña actitud que estaba tomando el joven del ceño fruncido. De forma evidente algo planeaba, pero el hecho de involucrarla la estaba inquietando.

—Eso no es…

Trató de negarlo y de dejarlo como un mentiroso, pero él lo evito como si lo hubiera previsto.

— ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado? —Tomoe se mostró ofendido. —Sería impertinente para ti pasar por alto ese compromiso ya que según tus calificaciones estás reprobando esa asignatura.

Y su amable tono de voz cambió a uno hostil. Nanami comenzó a sudar frío, pues tenía absurda razón. En esa incómoda declaración, Mikage aparece de manera inesperada refutando la idea del joven.

—Es verdad, Nanami. Me tiene muy preocupado tu bajo rendimiento —Mikage realmente parecía estar afligido por la situación. Todo fue tan vergonzoso que la muchacha no pudo ocultar el rojo de su rostro. Kirihito mientras tanto tan solo observaba desde su asiento.

Parecía como si hubieran planeado todo esto en su contra, un inesperado complot para Momozono por parte de los hombres de la casa. Lo peor de todo es que era verdad, su habilidades numéricas no estaban rindiendo como esperaba en lo que es la escuela, ya que tanto problema en su cabeza le había impedido concentrarse por completo en sus estudios. Eso la avergonzaba demasiado.

— ¿Ah? Al juzgar por tu cara parece que quieres negarlo, ¿O me equivoco?

Tomoe empeoraba la situación con sus preguntas perturbadoras.

—Claro que no —titubeó Momozono.

Mori suspiró cansado, claramente ambos hombres insinuaban algo y no podía hacer más que alejarse de la situación.

—Lamento interferir con tus estudios Nanami —Kirihito se levantó de la silla.

—Espera…—balbuceó ella para detenerlo.

—No te preocupes, Mikage tiene razón. Lo más importante es que rindas en la escuela y si repruebas por mi culpa me sentiré muy mal —dijo Kirihito con un tono preocupado, aunque de inmediato cambió a otro lleno de confianza— Además, ya tendremos otro día para salir juntos y dudo que tengas clases con Tomoe para siempre.

Esto último molestó, de cierta forma al recién nombrado. Luego de esas palabras, Mori se retiró de la casa despidiéndose de Momozono con un beso en la mejilla, para rematar sus palabras. Mikage lanzó una risilla nerviosa y dejó a solas a la incómoda pareja. Si antes el ambiente estaba tenso, ahora parecía que respirar era imposible. Tomoe guardó la leche en la nevera y tomó asiento en el lugar donde estaba Kirihito.

—Bien, trae tu cuaderno de matemáticas. No te esperaré más de cinco minutos.

Le ordenó el joven como si nada. Lo peor, es que con esa mirada asesina Momozono no tuvo más opción que acceder e ir por su cuaderno y libros. De todas formas, le estaba salvando el año con esa inesperada y peligrosa actitud. Con la piel completamente erizada subió a su cuarto y en menos de tres minutos ya había regresado con los brazos llenos de libros. Como podía se movilizaba, aunque tanto cuaderno le impedía un poco ver por dónde iba causando que tropezara con la alfombra y cayera al piso. El ruido se sintió en la cocina haciendo que Tomoe se acerca a la escena del accidente.

—Tonta, fíjate por donde caminas.

Había libros por todas partes, el muchacho se encargó de recoger uno por uno y llevarlos a la cocina para luego volver por Momozono que seguía tirada en el piso algo aturdida.

—Lo…siento—dijo ella aun balbuceando.

—Deja revisar tu rodilla —sin esperar respuesta, Tomoe acercó sus manos hacia la pierna derecha donde Nanami dejó caer todo su peso y con delicadeza rozó con dos de sus dedos la piel afectada por la caída. Ella gimió un poco, nada exagerado, aunque la rodilla estaba bastante roja y con pequeños puntos de sangre. Inesperadamente, él se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez no fue su mano lo que pasó sobre su piel más bien, fue su lengua.

—Pe-pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Eso es asqueroso! —exclamó ella petrificada viendo como él parecía estar divirtiéndose con su reacción. Nanami parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

De su bolsillo sacó un parche y lo pegó sobre la pequeña herida. Mientras ella seguía perpleja recordando cómo se sentía la lengua de Tomoe sobre su piel, algo parecido a un tipo de éxtasis. Sintió un enorme escalofrío por todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Era inquietante y algo perturbador, aun así, agradable. Sin embargo, toda esa fantasía maravillosa se habría quebrantado con un fuerte golpe de realidad acompañado de una pregunta como ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?; retrocedió asustada y fingió cierto tipo de molestia. Por su lado, Tomoe parecía divertido con todo lo que pasada. Se levantó y ofreció su ayuda para que ella se pusiera de pie, pero el orgullo de Momozono no le permitía aceptar más facilidades por parte del muchacho quien siempre estaba ahí.

Regresaron a la cocina en absurdo silencio y él abrió el cuaderno de la joven para iniciar la clase de matemáticas. Mikage los atendió sirviendo jugo de naranja a cada uno y librando a Tomoe de sus tareas domésticas para encargarse del almuerzo. Mizuki y Kurama no interfirieron ya que ambos tenían que hacer, además el mismo Mikage les pidió no molestar mientras Momozono estudiara.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —inesperadamente salió esta pregunta de Nanami que recién había acabado con los ejercicios de matemáticas. Puesto que no recordaba haberle pedido tal favor.

— ¿Ayudarte a estudiar? ¿Te refieres a eso?

Nanami lo observó con molestia, ya que de cierta forma el parecía ocultar información necesaria.

—Esto, interferir para que no salga con Kirihito usando una idea absurda —aunque tan absurda no era, pero aun así lo repentino que fue no dejó de llamarle la atención en ningún momento.

Juzgando por la sorpresiva expresión en el rostro de Tomoe, al parecer las suposiciones de Momozono habían dado en el blanco. De todas formas era muy obvio de que al muchacho no le agradaba la idea de que ella saliera con Mori por motivos personales.

—Estás imaginando cosas —resumió él —deja de parlotear y haz el ejercicio siete y nueve.

Tomoe trató de zafarse de la incómoda encerrona que le dejó ella, no tenía intención de dar a conocer sus verdaderos pensamientos ni menos lo que sentía. Lo peor de todo, es que Nanami le hizo caso y practico con tales ejercicios, aunque parecía como si el muchacho le hubiera dado un castigo ya que ante sus ojos todo estaba escrito en chino mandarín, un idioma lejano a entender. Vinieron los dolores de cabeza y el estrés en menos de un segundo.

—Me es muy difícil resolver este problema —dijo la joven refiriéndose al ejercicio siete. Tomó el cuaderno con ambas manos y lo acercó exageradamente hacia su cara como si pudiera descifrar un código secreto. El muchacho se palmeó el rostro y le quitó el cuaderno de las manos.

—Tonta, concéntrate. Estás cambiando los signos por eso no te da el resultado —se explicó él mostrándole como se hacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándola impactada. Realmente sabía matemáticas. Aunque se sentía algo vulnerable ante tanto conocimiento lejano.

El lo hacía parecer fácil, pero no lo era. Los signos eran el peor enemigo matemático de Nanami. Después de cinco incansables intentos, logró llegar al resultado. Ella entusiasmada y él un tanto orgulloso e impresionado ante el increíble logro de su alumna. Siguieron estudiando de forma ordenada hasta que Mikage entró a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo con un delantal rosa, algo difícil de ignorar.

—Chicos, ¿Los molesto si estudian en otra parte? Necesito la cocina—dijo el cocinero.

—Vamos a tu alcoba —Tomoe no le sugirió, le ordenó a Nanami que subieran a su habitación. Sin dejarle opción de alegar absolutamente nada.

…

Subieron rápidamente hacia el cuarto de la joven. Cuando entraron, se acomodaron en la cama. Nanami en un costado y Tomoe en el otro, sentados con los libros y cuadernos en el medio para marcar "cierta distancia". La situación se volvía más incómoda de lo que ya era. Encerrados en cuatro paredes sin que nadie pueda interrumpir o algo así, no traía una buena señal. Sin poder evitarlo, ella no podía quitarle la vista a ratos. Verle tan concentrado y serio era digno de admirar por un buen par de minutos y por inercia, su corazón y la temperatura de su sangre respondían a eso. Mordisqueó el lápiz y pausó con las tareas, tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza y poco tiempo como ese para resolverlas.

—Oye, Tomoe.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No has visto a Yukiji últimamente?

La pregunta salió de su boca sin frenos, necesitaba saberlo, tenía que entender qué era lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos en estos momentos. Tomoe levantó una ceja algo confundido.

— ¿A qué va esa pregunta?

Ella estaba muy inquieta, pues la duda se apoderaba de su mente cada segundo más y el que siguiera evadiendo sus preguntas le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—Me interesa saber si aún quieres estar con ella —confesó sin sentir vergüenza alguna, por ese instante. A los segundos después su rostro se tornó de un rojo fosforescente.

Tomoe abrió ambos ojos como plato, no entendía las intenciones de Momozono ni el por qué tenía tanta curiosidad. Aunque tan lejos de entenderlo tampoco estaba, a su cabeza regresaba lo que le había dicho Kirihito, ¿Realmente tenía sentimientos hacia él?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —el joven cortó la conversación y le pasó un cuadernillo lleno de ejercicios sin hacer. Con uno de sus dedos apuntó hacia una ecuación, indicándole que sería su próximo paso a resolver. Nanami estiró su mano y la puso sobre la de Tomoe, ni idea tenía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para tal acción, pero ya no podía retroceder.

Estaban ahí, frente a frente, solos, simplemente no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

—Claro que lo es. Me importas…más de lo que crees —admitió ella, cada vez más osada.

Sus intenciones cada vez eran más evidentes. Estaban escritas en sus ojos cafés. El recordó por un momento el rostro de Yukiji, pues tenían ciertos rasgos parecidos con Nanami, aunque para él eran mínimos. Como una curva o un lunar más, para él ambas eran tan distintas como viajar de una dimensión a otra. En los ojos de Yukiji solo había ambición y el brillo siempre era escaso. En ese momento, la mirada de la castaña estaba más reluciente que otras ocasiones. En un acto sorpresivo, Tomoe dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó lo más que pudo hacia Nanami acorralándola contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Mírame, ¿No sientes miedo? ¿No te preocupa lo que te pueda pasar si estás conmigo?

Ella quedó perpleja, sin entender cómo habían quedado en esa posición. La respiración del muchacho estaba tan cerca que cortaba la suya.

—Yo…no te tengo miedo.

Admitió con voz temblorosa, pero al mismo tiempo, segura de sí misma. Su corazón parecía salirse del pecho y la respiración era entrecortada. Tomoe sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Estás segura? No te vayas arrepentir después, cuando elijo a mi presa debe ser mía por siempre —resaltó él, acercando peligrosamente su boca al delgado cuello de la castaña, primero sintió su aroma fino y ya distinguido, luego, rozó con sus labios unos cuantos milímetros de su piel ya erizada.

Con ambas manos, Nanami tomó la cabeza de Tomoe y quitándola de donde estaba la puso frente a la suya y le fijó la mirada.

— ¿Me ves asustada? —preguntó con una expresión seria.

Impresionado por la inesperada actitud de la joven, terminó con toda la tensión del ambiente y atacó sus labios, salvaje, como si tomara a su presa por primera vez y quisiera inmovilizarla para que no escape. Acostado encima de ella mordisqueó leve su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua, jamás en su vida creyó que una caza le podría gustar tanto. Hablando en los términos del muchacho. Nanami por su parte, se sentía en un tipo de paraíso. Jamás pensó, que un solo beso de Tomoe podría hacerla sentir de esa manera, se estaba entregando a él sin poner pero alguno. Permitió que le besara otra vez su cuello mientras la aprisionaba con sus manos. Se colocó a horcajadas para quedar más cómodo mientras ella encadenaba ambas piernas sobre él, como si quisiera atravesar su cuerpo y llegar a su alma.

Ninguna novela romántica, ni historieta había explicado qué significaban estas emociones, tampoco cómo actuar frente a estos casos. Ella era absolutamente primeriza. Y El parecía haber pasado de un maestro de matemáticas a otro tipo de asignatura. Tomoe mordisqueó su oreja, esta vez pareció ser un poco más bruto ya que consiguió que Nanami se quejara un poco. Retomaron todo y él le permitió que ella también le acariciara. Momozono pasó ambas manos por la espalda del joven, lentas, conociendo cada rincón con cautelo mientras él no despegaba los labios de los suyos. Cada roce era más intenso, cada segundo era menos distancia. No tenían pensado frenar, tampoco separarse. Aunque no todo dependería de ellos.

Para su mala suerte, fueron interrumpidos por los imprudentes golpes de Mikage hacia la puerta de Momozono.

— ¡La comida está servida! —exclamó él desde afuera moviendo la manilla para tratar de abrirla.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola queridísimos, al fin pude publicar *0***

 **Estoy muy muy muy contenta, cada vez más gente se anima a leer y dejar su review, quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los que se dan el tiempo para eso, en especial a quienes van siguiendo la historia constantemente y para los que no puedo responderles por inbox también va mi agradecimiento :3**

 **Ya estoy entrando en la recta final con este fic, le queda muy poquito, estén atentos.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Kaya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La nueva estrategia, alianzas peligrosas.**

Después de tanto movimiento incómodo de la manilla de la puerta, esta nunca se abrió. Calmando un milímetro de los nervios que acechaban a Tomoe y Nanami. Mikage se rindió y bajó al primer piso confiado de que ambos habían escuchado su llamado. Al sentir como cada vez más se alejaba de la habitación, sus latidos iban regresando a la normalidad, el joven que estaba encima se fue moviendo lentamente para separarse de ella. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta algo nervioso.

—Esto no se acaba aquí —advirtió él antes de salir por la puerta.

Momozono se puso como un tomate. Ni ella creía lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus clases de matemáticas habían acabado en un acercamiento muy revelador, aún sentía las grandes manos del peli plateado sobre su espalda haciendo presión mientras la besaba, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se recostó sobre su cama a brazos abiertos manteniendo el semblante fijo hacia el techo. Un momento que ya anhelaba hace algún tiempo acababa de cumplirse. Sonrió bajo las sábanas mientras jugaba con ellas, se sentía una tonta, pero una tonta feliz.

 **[…]**

En una seleccionada cafetería de Tokio, dos mujeres disfrutaban de un cappuccino en la terraza mientras charlaban de la vida. Ambas llamaban mucho la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí por su belleza.

—Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Tomoe? —le preguntó Kayako Hiiragi muy seria.

—No voy a rendirme —dijo Yukiji luego de dar un sorbo a su taza.

Kayako la contempló preocupada.

—Soy tu amiga, pero debo decirte que con Nanami Momozono en el camino tu misión será muy compleja —admitió la ex de Kirihito— Ella fue capaz de quitarme a mi novio, no creas que una cara y cuerpo bonito será suficiente. Tendrás que ser muy astuta.

Yukiji sacó un labial rojo de su cartera y volvió a remarcar sus labios que estaban algo desmaquillados por beber tanto café. Su rostro pensativo lo decía todo, Kayako tenía mucha razón en sus palabras. Además, Momozono tenía la gran ventaja de vivir junto a él y además ser su compañera de clases.

—Ella no es impedimento para mí. Toqué el corazón de Tomoe mucho antes y puedo volverlo hacer. Eso quedó demostrado en tu fiesta —respondió bastante segura— Con tan solo acercarme fue suficiente para que él se lanzara hacia mí. Ella tendrá sus cosas buenas, pero yo fui la primera en todo para él.

Kayako suspiró algo cansada, pues su amiga tenía una gran autoestima a pesar de conocer la realidad. Aun así, Nanami le desagradaba lo suficiente como para apoyar en lo más absurdo a Yukiji.

—Bueno, si la invité a mi fiesta fue tan solo para que los viera a ustedes juntos —admitió Hiiragi mientras reía de forma pícara, luciendo sus malas intenciones.

—Y sirvió bastante, pero no fue suficiente —Yukiji se observó en el espejo mientras daba sus declaraciones—. Me acercaré a Tomoe lo más que pueda, tanto, que no dejaré entrada alguna para Nanami Momozono en su vida.

 **[…]**

Ya era lunes y el comienzo de una nueva semana, cada vez quedaba más poco para los exámenes y la cansada cara de los estudiantes lo demostraba. Instalados en la escuela, la revelación de bajas calificaciones puso al salón entero de cabeza, a excepción de algunos como Tomoe quien era uno de los más brillantes de la clase. Una hilera de hombres que pasaban la puerta de la sala venía desde la mesa del peli plateado quien de brazos cruzados se negaba todo el tiempo. En eso, Nanami junto a Ami y Kei entraron en el preciso momento de la escena.

—Vamos Tomoe, ayúdame a pasar matemáticas —le pidió uno de rodillas.

—Estudia conmigo por favor —suplicó el de atrás.

—Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado para hacer clases particulares.

Respondió él, sin mostrar misericordia. Sin avisar, Kirihito apareció a sus espaldas y golpeó despacio el hombro del muchacho para llamar su atención.

—Vaya amigo, no tienes tiempo para ellos pero si para darle clases privadas a Momozono —soltó Mori intencionalmente para que todos en la sala escucharan.

Y lo consiguió, hasta el que iba pasando por fuera se detuvo a escuchar el chisme. Se escucharon fuertes murmullos de las jóvenes, mayoría fans de Tomoe y otros hombres celosos por Nanami. Ella tan solo agachó la cabeza, y se acercó a Kirihito molesta.

—No hables estupideces, harás que la gente crea cosas que no son —lo regañó, estaba muy molesta. Mori retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sorprendido, aunque no perdió su toque de gracia. El cuchicheo aumentó.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si existe alguien a quien no le haría clases es a Momozono, es tan campesina que no sé cómo puede vestirse sola —se defendió Tomoe arruinando por completo el momento. Nanami lo miró con odio y gruñó mientras apretaba sus puños.

— ¡Tomoe idiota! —le gritó Nanami a todo pulmón, Ami se acercó a ella para sujetarla de un brazo y evitar que hiciera alguna locura, aunque tal acto estuvo demás, ni por su cabeza habría pasado agredir al joven por muy grosero que llegara a ser.

A pesar de todo, el descarte había sido casi perfecto. Toda la clase convencida del "odio mutuo" que existía entre ellos comenzó a ignorar los rumores y prestar atención a sus propios asuntos. Mori no entendía a qué jugaban ambos, aunque Nanami no parecía fingir su enojo y eso le asustaba. El de cabellos negros decidió frenar el conflicto dejándolo en el aire mientras tomaba asiento en su pupitre de brazos cruzados, de cierta forma le molestaba esa complicidad que Nanami y Tomoe se entregaban creyendo que nadie más podría notarlo.

Observaba a la castaña y podía apreciar el color rosa en sus mejillas al pelear con su amigo, si bien en el fondo él sabía sus sentimientos le fastidiaba tener que presenciarlos de manera tan obvia. Por otra parte Tomoe no parecía mostrar interés en la joven, aun así, Momozono no se movía de su lado. Pasando todo el conflicto, Kurama parecía no importarle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, más bien, la revista que leía con su cara en la portada le era más divertido que cualquier cosa, en eso, una Ami muy nerviosa se acerca casi en cuclillas para llegar a su mesa, cada paso era más perturbador. El cantante notó la inesperada presencia de la muchacha en frente de él y por unos segundos le quitó la vista a su portada del mes.

—Bueno…has estado ocupado —balbuceó Nekota con la lengua enredada, empezando la conversación de la forma más extraña.

—Sí. Pero así es mi trabajo.

Kurama no parecía entender que Ami no era una periodista que quería entrevistarlo para la televisión para dar esas breves declaraciones.

—Por eso, si quieres yo…—la muchacha tragó saliva—…puedo ayudarte.

El joven levantó una ceja sin entender aún.

— ¿Ayudarme con qué?

Sin querer, siempre terminaba siendo un tanto desagradable. A pesar de eso, Nekota no desistía.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con los estudios, tengo toda la materia ordenada para que puedas aprobar bien los exámenes —esta vez lo dijo más fluido, dejando en claro sus intenciones.

Shinjirou se mostró sorprendido, puesto que breves veces había intercambiado palabras con ella para que se ofreciera a ayudarle de esa forma. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser un artista famoso le traía muchas ventajas y entre una de ellas era que los maestros siempre le entregaban facilidades sobre todo a la hora de los exámenes. Teniendo ya casi lista la respuesta con rechazo en la punta de su lengua, observó nuevamente a la joven, su rostro ansioso y su mirada cohibida como si hubiera hecho el sacrificio más grande en toda su vida para acercarse a él, quizás permitir que lo ayude no sería tan malo, más bien, lo veía como un acto de caridad, algo un tanto estúpido y frívolo pero para él una buena acción.

—Está bien, ven a mi casa hoy a las seis de la tarde te espero para que estudiemos —concluyó Kurama con autoridad absoluta, fijando todo sin consultar.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahí estaré —contestó Ami muy contenta, sin prestarle atención a lo demás.

—Genial, haremos una fiesta en nuestra casa —agregó Mizuki con entusiasmo, apareciendo de la nada.

—Idiota. Nadie hará nada, todos estudiaremos y tú deberías hacer lo mismo —Tomoe no parecía a gusto con la loca idea de su compañero.

Mizuki puso cara de perrito abandonado, mientras Nanami largaba un suspiro imaginando lo pesado que se le vendrían los exámenes.

 **[…]**

Ya en la tarde, las clases habían concluido y todos salían cansados de la escuela. Ami y Nanami se pusieron de acuerdo para irse juntas ya que ambas irían al mismo lugar, caminaron en compañía de Mizuki quien no tenía nada más que hacer. Los tres se fueron conversando de la vida y hasta pasaron por unos helados para hacer algo de tiempo mientras Kurama se desocupaba en los ensayos de su disquera para que fueran las seis. Llegaron una hora antes y descansaron en los sillones, en eso, Tomoe bajó al primer piso y fue directo a la cocina por algo de helado, siendo seguido por Nanami.

— ¡Oye! Ese es nuestro helado —lo regañó ella.

Tomoe giró su rostro para observarla e ignorándola siguió sacando un pedazo para dejarlo caer en un vaso pequeño, haciendo que la joven se irritara más.

—No seas egoísta, que si yo no cocinara tú no comerías —se defendió él y luego continuó con un toque de maldad —Aunque mirándote quizás debería dejar de cocinar.

— ¡Estúpido! —se acercó a la caja de helado y la cerro impidiendo que sacara más.

Tomoe soltó una carcajada y con uno de sus dedos sacó un poco del vaso y lo puso en el borde de la boca de Momozono para seguir con la humorada. Al sentir el frío en su boca retrocedió sorprendida ante el acto extraño del muchacho. Lo siguiente fue cuando la acorraló contra el refrigerador y con su lengua quitó el rastro de helado de su rostro despacio mientras la sostenía de la cintura con fuerza.

—Yo hago lo que quiero, si vuelves a insultarme te castigaré nuevamente —le susurró él al oído luego de su atentado provocador.

¿Castigo? Pensó ella, ¿A eso le llamaba castigo? Aunque parecía serlo, todo su enojo había desaparecido como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado. Sin embargo, no quería entregarle la victoria nuevamente.

—Puedes comer, pero solo un poco —dijo antes de salir de la cocina con indiferencia. Sabía que si se quedaba unos minutos más algo raro ocurriría con él.

 **[…]**

Eran las seis en punto y la puerta principal hizo ruido al abrirse, era Kurama quien acababa de llegar. Al encontrarse con todos en el salón estudiando los observó con extrañeza, luego, miró a Ami que parecía haberlo estado esperando todo ese rato.

—Hola, vamos a mi cuarto —dijo en voz de orden, dejando a todos impactados ante tal atrevida iniciativa.

— ¿A tu cuarto? —tartamudeó Nekota con la cara roja.

— ¡Mejor estudiemos todos juntos! —exclamó Mizuki a quien no le parecía la idea. Aunque su idea duró poco ya que Nanami le lanzó una mirada asesina —pensándolo bien, mejor váyanse.

Kurama hizo un gesto con la cara haciéndole que suba las escaleras, parecía el dueño de un fundo. Mientras Ami subía a paso lento, cada escalón hacía que su corazón más se acelerara. Nanami por su lado cantaba victoria por el gran logro de su amiga, estarían solos en la habitación y tendrían un momento, aunque al mismo tiempo le comenzaba a preocupar ya que no conocía del todo a su compañero, era con quien menos pasaba tiempo.

— ¿Estás preocupada verdad? —le preguntó Mizuki. La muchacha abrió ambos ojos, al parecer el joven podía leer sus pensamientos.

—Creo que sí, quizás cometí un error dejando que se vayan solos…

Mizuki negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

—Kurama parece un chico desordenado, pero en materia de mujeres es un cero a la izquierda. Dudo que trate de hacer algo, menos con Ami que es muy especial.

—Puede que tengas razón —concluyó Momozono.

La seguridad en como Mizuki hablaba del cantante estrella, hacía que la joven dejara de pensar tanta cosa negativa. Luego, terminaron por ignorar el tema por completo y siguieron con sus estudios, Mizuki también era un gran apoyo como tutor a la hora de prepararse para un examen, mientras Tomoe haciendo como si no le interesara subió a su cuarto.

 **[…]**

Del cuarto de Shinjirou no venía ruido alguno, parecía que un silencio apocalíptico liberaba toda la tensión. El muchacho observaba su cuaderno sin entender absolutamente nada, y la timidez de Ami lo hacía aún más complejo. El comenzó a impacientarse y jugueteaba con su lápiz tratando de dar a entender que ya se estaba aburriendo. La joven respiró profundo y apretó ambos puños, debía dejar de ser tan tonta y atreverse a hablar de forma normal de alguna vez por todas, al menos en ese instante que estaban solos.

—Si hay algo que no entiendes debes consultarme, no tengas pena —dijo Ami, con toda la valentía que traía. Pareciera que decir ese par de cosas había gastado toda su energía.

— ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no entiendo nada? —preguntó Kurama en tono de burla, aunque en el fondo era verdad.

Nekota se puso totalmente roja, mientras él parecía divertido.

—Lo-lo siento…partiremos desde el principio, ¿Qué materia entiendes menos? —Ami sonaba nerviosa.

—Bueno, ciencias es mi némesis —concluyó muy seguro con voz nostálgica.

—Bien. Partiremos con eso.

Abrió el libro de ciencias y le pidió a Kurama que le prestara toda la atención, era buena explicando, pero era mucho lo que había que aprender así que el tiempo debía ser bien utilizado. Con el pasar de los minutos, Kurama parecía ir entendiendo más, cosa que se iba reflejando en las preguntas que le hacía la joven para comprobarlo. Poco a poco se iban "soltando" más las cosas, aunque Ami no perdía su complicada forma de comunicarse ante el chico. Cumplieron una hora con ciencias y todo parecía más en orden.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme matemáticas ahora?

—Claro, voy por el libro —Nekota se levantó rápido y entusiasmada para ir por el cuaderno de matemáticas que estaba sobre la cómoda, fue tan repentino el movimiento que no se fijó en su propia mochila acostada sobre el suelo haciendo que tropezara. Lo peor, es que su falda se levantó tanto al punto de mostrar su ropa interior.

Kurama parecía muy incómodo con la situación, solía recibir ropa interior en su cara, pero no de esa forma. Al mismo tiempo la creía muy inocente al verla de esa forma, se levantó de su puesto y le estiró una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Eh, vamos más despacio, que no quiero que te caigas a cada rato —bromeó el joven, haciendo que ella más se incomodara. Al notar que su juego no había caído bien, sintió algo de arrepentimiento.

Ami volvió a su puesto muy avergonzada y con la mirada gacha, pues su orgullo estaba por los suelos. Más allá de haber mostrado sus calzones justo ese día se le había ocurrido usar los más vergonzosos, con un corazón. _"Debe creer que soy una tonta_ ", pensaba ella.

Con culpabilidad, él caminó hacia uno de sus cajones y de ahí sacó su más reciente trabajo musical, revisó que estuviera en perfectas condiciones y se lo entregó a la muchacha, quién no lo podía creer.

—Ten, sé que te gusta mucho mi música —se lo regaló con una enorme sonrisa, parecía una de las tantas escenas de los gloriosos sueños que solía tener Nekota con el cantante.

—No puedo creerlo —Ami se quedó en frío leyendo la portada del disco.

Fue tanta la emoción, que rompió en llanto asustando al joven que creía haber hecho una buena acción.

—E-espera…—titubeó él— ¿Acaso no te gusta?

— ¡Claro que sí! Esto es como un sueño, me siento muy feliz —exclamó Ami secándose las lágrimas con su brazo derecho, una tierna sonrisa terminó por convencerlo.

—Me alegro —Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de ese vergonzoso pero victorioso momento, siguieron estudiando.

 **[…]**

Del primer piso, se sintió un grito desesperado.

— ¡Reprobaré ciencias! —lloriqueó Nanami mientras se tironeaba las mechas.

— ¡Por ningún motivo! Solo esfuérzate más —la regañó Mizuki tratando de que no se quedara calva.

Tomoe bajó de su habitación con una mano puesta en su cabeza y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Acaso tienes hambre? —le preguntó a Momozono, esta reaccionó molesta.

—No es eso. Nanami tiene problemas para comprender ciencias —explicó Mizuki, algo cansado.

El de cabellos plateados miró con gracia a la muchacha que no parecía muy contenta. Se acomodó en medio, entre Mizuki y Nanami, tomó el cuaderno que estaban utilizando y le echo un par de miradas mientras los demás lo observaban sin entender nada. Hasta después de un minuto, abrió otro cuaderno y con un lápiz desocupado anotó tres fórmulas.

—Si no te aprendes estas fórmulas te será imposible sacar la probabilidad genética —se explicó Tomoe muy serio y convencido.

Momozono tomó el libro y comenzó a leerlo.

—Vaya, ¡Debí partir con eso! —comentó Mizuki muy divertido mientras Nanami lo observaba con ganas de asesinarlo.

Tomoe se palmeó el rostro, dejar las cosas en manos de su compañero había sido una mala idea. En parte eso lo había hecho sentirse un poco culpable, ya que los exámenes venían pronto y la muchacha no estaba tan preparada. La responsabilidad lo estaba poniendo inquieto, se acomodó más y decidido quiso ayudar.

—Bien, creo que no son capaces de hacer nada sin mi ayuda. Mizuki, eres libre, ve a cazar mariposas o algo…

Aunque no pareciera, el recién liberado parecía contento. A pesar de que le había puesto muchas ganas para ayudar a la castaña, su esfuerzo había sido casi en vano. Y como había pasado hace poco, nuevamente estaban solos aunque no podrían repetir la misma escena que la otra vez.

Y como lo pensaba, estudiar con Tomoe parecía ser mucho más factible que con otra persona. El chico tenía poca paciencia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con ella se tomaba la molestia de ser más tranquilo y dejar que aprenda a su ritmo, aunque sin perder su nivel de exigencia a la hora de aprenderse las cosas. El reloj corría y el aprendizaje aumentaba.

 **[…]**

Ya eran las diez de la noche y era hora de que Nekota partiera a su casa, y así fue. La joven bajó las escaleras junto con Kurama quien la acompañaría hasta la puerta, se despidió de su amiga Nanami aún con las mejillas rojas y se fue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todos se quedaron mirando muy curiosos, inquietando al cantante.

— ¿Podría saber qué sucedió entre ustedes dos? —preguntó Mizuki sin filtro alguno.

Shinjirou se inquietó mucho al sentir tal presión sobre él.

— ¡Cállate idiota! Un artista no tiene por qué compartir su intimidad —se defendió.

—Pero yo igual quiero saber —Nanami se unió poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado, lo cual no resultó.

—Ya va, déjenlo. Si él quiere jugar con Ami es su problema —dijo Tomoe mientras ordenaba todo para ir acostarse.

Al decir eso, Momozono reaccionó muy mal.

— Ami es mi amiga y jamás permitiría que jugaran con ella, ¿Acaso tu juegas también con las chicas?

Mizuki y Kurama se miraron de reojo con algo de miedo, la situación comenzaba a ponerse tensa y lo que menos querían era presenciar una batalla campal entre ellos dos.

— ¡Traje bocadillos! —exclamó Mikage quien por sorpresa acababa de aparecer por la puerta lleno de bolsas, su expresión feliz y emocionada no duró tanto al ver el rostro de los demás.

Definitivamente, era un mal momento. Los bocadillos fueron ignorados por completo, cada uno caminó a su cuarto luego de ordenar la sala principal dejando a Mikage con ganas de comer unas golosinas, a este no le quedó más remedio que irse a su cuarto cabizbajo y un tanto amurrado por el mal carácter que tenían esos chicos cuando algo no les parecía.

 **[…]**

Una nueva mañana, aunque los problemas del día anterior parecían no haberse olvidado. Ni Tomoe ni Nanami se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino a la escuela, lo peor de todo, es que hoy era el gran examen de ciencias. La muchacha iba muy nerviosa, aunque memorizándose todo lo que había aprendido el día anterior, a ratos la pequeña discusión con Tomoe la sacaba de sus pensamientos, le molestaba que fuera insensible la mayor parte del tiempo. Al llegar, cada uno se fue por su lado. Momozono se reunió con Ami y Kei y repasaron lo último antes de que el maestro llegara a la sala a tomar la prueba.

— ¡Bien alumnos! Tomen sus lugares que el examen va a comenzar —señaló el respectivo profesor antes de ir repartiendo las hojas a cada persona.

La prueba tomó alrededor de dos horas en total, la gran mayoría salió con un peso menos y Nanami no era la excepción. Entre tanto relajo, cuando vio salir a Tomoe del salón se acercó a él.

—Gracias, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda jamás habría respondido todo —le dijo ella con algo de vergüenza.

Tomoe se cruzó de brazos sin perder el orgullo.

—Pues bien, pero aún espero mis disculpas por lo de anoche.

— ¿Disculpas por qué? —preguntó Momozono.

— ¡Por increparme diciendo que juego con otras chicas!

—Ah…era eso, pues perdón.

" _No parece haberlo dicho tan en serio"_ pensó él. Sin embargo, no quería seguir peleado con Nanami.

—Además, cuando elijo a mi presa no le quito los ojos de encima —se justificó usando nuevamente su dialecto algo cavernícola, pero al mismo tiempo intimidante.

Nanami sintió tanta vergüenza que sentía como su sangre hervía lentamente, el calor se apoderó de su rostro y de seguro pronto se ponía colorada. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante esas atrevidas insinuaciones del muchacho. A su mente regresó como él acariciaba su espalda con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarle jamás, su piel se erizó con tan solo pensarlo un par de segundos.

—Déjame pagar por tu gran ayuda con mis estudios —le dijo aún con nervios. Tomoe la miró con extrañeza.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te…te invito a comer algo como agradecimiento, ¿Aceptas? —el interior de Nanami estaba lleno de explosiones, parecía haberlo invitado a un cita.

El suspensivo silencio de Tomoe la estaba matando por dentro, aunque luego una inesperada sonrisa en el rostro del joven la calmó un poco más.

—Me parece, es lo mínimo que podrías hacer para recompensarme.

—Bien, es un cit…perdón, te esperaré en cinco minutos en la salida para evitarnos problemas —tartamudeó Nanami tratando de explicarle, pero las cosas no salieron como ella tenía previsto.

A lo lejos, venía Kirihito con dos amigos de otras aulas. Cuando Tomoe nota que se viene acercando, abraza a Nanami por el cuello apoyando su brazo y comienza a caminar con ella llamando la atención de toda la escuela.

— ¡Pero qué haces! Nos están viendo todos —reclamó Nanami muy avergonzada, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía bastante bien. Parecía como si fueran dos novios enamorados caminando sin importarles nada más.

Kirihito los observó con mucha molestia, estaba tan furioso, que arrugó por completo su comprobante de matrícula. Mientras las amigas de Nanami se mostraban muy sorprendidas, aunque contentas.

Ya se habían alejado de la escuela lo suficiente, aun así, él no tenía pensado soltarla. Siguieron caminando un par de cuadras más hasta que Momozono no pudo aguantar más la presión.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó, aun con el brazo de Tomoe encima de ella.

—Tenía ganas, ¿Algún problema con eso? —respondió haciéndose el como si nada.

— ¡Claro! Todos nos vieron, y es raro viniendo de ti.

El muchacho frenó el caminar y quitó su brazo de encima, fue extraño, pero por un momento Nanami se sintió vacía al perder el contacto directo con él.

—Ya te dije, eres mi presa y hago lo que me plazca —se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella a tal punto de ponerla muy nerviosa.

— ¡Está bien! Ya entendí, no te acerques así por favor.

Tomoe carcajeó muy divertido al verla tan inquieta.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece mejor? ¿Comer pizza o hamburguesa? —le preguntó mientras pensaba en dos destinos ya previstos.

—Hamburguesas me parece bien.

Tomaron la calle más cercana y llegaron a un local de comida rápida muy popular en la ciudad. El ambiente era agradable ya que no había tanta gente, por lo que la atención fue rápida. Luego de tomar asiento fueron inmediatamente atendidos, a los cinco minutos ya se encontraban comiendo. Aunque el silencio era el peor aliado de esa "cita" y Nanami tendría que luchar para evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué me has invitado si aún no sabes si has aprobado todo? —para su sorpresa, Tomoe había partido la conversación.

Nanami comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Bueno…en verdad, tenía deseos de salir contigo —lo dijo, aunque en su cabeza su conciencia la regañaba por ser tan reveladora. Se estaba arrepintiendo de ser tan sincera.

El muchacho se lo tomó con gracia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso te gusto? —preguntó divertido.

Parecía una escena de comedia, _¿no era obvio?,_ pensaba ella. Por algo siempre estaba haciendo estupideces, o se metía donde no debía, o simplemente, aguantaba todas las estupideces que él terminaba haciendo. Razón suficiente para creerlo. Quizás, él se negaba a saberlo. Ella decidió no responder, solo le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Pero que hambrienta eres, al menos dime que no quieres responder.

— ¡No es eso! —se defendió Momozono con la cara roja— No es tan sencillo de explicar.

La joven sujetó su hamburguesa con fuerza haciendo que la mitad de los ingredientes cayeran al plato. Tomoe carraspeó impaciente, al notar que ella no diría nada decidió volver a insistir.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Como un balde de agua fría, le preguntó. Momozono sintió como su respiración se agitaba y la temperatura de su cuerpo iba aumentando poco a poco. Algo en su pecho le decía que las cosas no iban a salir bien. El pudo notar la incomodidad en la muchacha, no era menos, la pregunta era bastante atrevida. A pesar de todo, encontraba muy tierno verla de esa forma, claro, no se lo contaría a nadie. Siguió observándola mientras se retorcía en vergüenza, apoyó su rostro sobre una de sus manos y la contempló un poco más, Nanami parpadeó seguido y secó un poco de sudor a causa de los nervios. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, hasta el apetito había perdido, algo casi impactante.

— ¿Y qué si lo estuviera? —respondió ella con todo el valor que tenía, como si una parte de su interior deseara probar qué sucedía si alguna vez no ocultaba sus sentimientos. Al segundo de preguntar, sintió mucho arrepentimiento pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Vale, solo estaba bromeando…

Tomoe trató de zafarse, detestaba esas situaciones donde tenía que poner su futuro a función de algo, le traía pésimos recuerdos, aunque para su mala suerte Nanami no tenía lo mismo en mente.

—Yo no he bromeado. Soy tu presa, ¿O no?

Se escuchó fría y muy decidida, se había aburrido de ser la chica asustada por un momento. Sintió que era la ocasión indicada, estaban solos y era casi imposible que Mikage les interrumpiera de nuevo.

—Entonces, si dices estar tan enamorada de mí —dijo Tomoe con un rostro serio— No quiero verte cerca de Kirihito ni de otros idiotas, eres mía, ¿De acuerdo?

 _¿Pero a qué estupidez he llegado por todo esto?_ Se preguntó Momozono antes de sellar tal trato. El parecía estar a gusto con los sentimientos de la joven, pero lo que la estaba matando por dentro era saber lo que él sentía.

— ¿Y tú? No te acercarás a otras chicas. —sintió que debía aprovechar, no pudo callar.

Tomoe sonrió, asustando de cierta forma a Nanami.

—Trato hecho —dijo antes de extender su mano para estrecharla.

La muchacha hizo lo mismo, cerrando el acuerdo. El resto de la tarde concluía bien en una cita exitosa con un trato prometedor. Alrededor de las siete Tomoe y Nanami caminaron a paso lento hacia la casa muy incómodos pensando en lo interrogados que serían al llegar por los demás.

 **[…]**

Kirihito descansaba sobre su cama con la vista hacia el techo pensando qué fechoría le podría estar haciendo Tomoe a Momozono. El agradable silencio lo mantenía calmado, aunque sin esperarlo una de las sirvientas de su casa tocó a su puerta. Muy amablemente le permitió entrar, aunque lo que se le informó no parecía ser de su gusto.

—La señorita Kayako lo espera en la sala.

Se levantó de su cama con una expresión depresiva, si había alguien que no quería ver en ese momento era su problemática y celosa ex novia. Aunque algo en su interior le hizo bajar, tenía el leve presentimiento de que debía hacerlo. Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con la muchacha que lucía algo incómoda y a su lado, Yukiji con la misma expresión. Se acercó a ambas con una ceja hacia arriba sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Bien. Me toman por sorpresa…

—Escucha, mi amiga quiere hablar de un tema de interés contigo —dijo Kayako, evitando que Kirihito comenzara con sus bromas de mal gusto.

El muchacho guardó silencio y observó a Yukiji, concentrado.

—Sé que mueres por Nanami, cosa que no entendemos —se miró con Kayako de forma sarcástica—. Iré al grano, hagamos un trato que nos beneficie a ambos, así yo podré quedarme con Tomoe.

Kirihito se cruzó de brazos mientras ambas chicas esperaban una respuesta concreta. Lo siguiente fue una enorme carcajada por parte del moreno, desconcertándolas a las dos.

— ¿Crees que te necesito para conseguir a Momozono? No seas tonta —respondió a Yukiji— Sobre Tomoe, solo tienes que ser más osada.

—No me entregaré como un trozo de carne —se negó.

—Pues entonces vas a perder —insistió Mori —Debe dolerte, pero Nanami no necesita hacer esas cosas para tener la atención de muchos chicos…

— ¿Puedes ser más amable con mi amiga? —se metió Kayako un tanto molesta por el trato que le daba su ex novio.

El joven refunfuñó ya aburrido de la presencia de ambas, sin embargo, Yukiji no pretendía irse aún.

—Sé que temes que Tomoe se quede con Nanami, no seas idiota. Si no unes fuerzas conmigo vas a perder tú, te lo aseguro, yo podría sacarlo del camino y tú serías el pañuelo de lágrimas —dijo la muchacha fingiendo voz trágica.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Kirihito lo pensara mejor. Ultimamente Tomoe estaba representando un grave peligro para sus objetivos, cada vez más cerca de Nanami. De tan solo pensar en ambos le ponía la sangre a hervir. Quizás hacer un trato con las chicas no era tan mala idea, como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Con su amigo en el camino había logrado avanzar al menos un poco para acercarse a Momozono y sin él merodeando sería más beneficioso. Rascó su cabeza y lo pensó un poco más, sabía que si era descubierto la castaña lo odiaría de por vida, aunque se sentía dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Le descolocaba pensar lo mucho que le atraía, hasta el punto de hacerlo tomar decisiones inmaduras.

—Bien, tú ganas. Es un trato —Kirihito estrechó su mano con la de Yukiji mientras Kayako sonreía satisfecha, aunque muy en el fondo aún sentía algo por el muchacho.

—Sabía que entenderías, ya verás que pronto la situación se pondrá de nuestro lado —le aseguró Yukiji, para luego comenzar a contarle lo que tenía planeado. El joven pidió unas bebidas y se acomodaron a hablar del tema los tres.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡AL FIN LIBRE!**

 **Terminé con todos mis exámenes así que tengo tiempo de sobra, lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto. Sé lo molesto que es esperar por una actualización pero lamentablemente la vida de estudiante es algo compleja en estas fechas XD, pero no me olvido del fic ni de ustedes. Traté de responderle a cada uno, para los que escriben sin cuenta no me queda más que decirles GRACIAS, LOS QUIERO, SON GRANDES pues con sus lindos mensajes me motivo a seguir con esto, y bueno eso va para todos los que se dan el tiempo. Ahora que me desocupé podré actualizar más seguido, así que puedo decir con certeza que nos leemos pronto.**

 **¡Saludos y Abrazos a todos!**

 **Kaya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: pequeños toques de _Lime_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Entre el arcoíris y la lluvia.**

Nanami estaba entre el sueño y el ruido que había en la sala principal, moviéndose de un lugar a otro esperando volver a dormir. La mañana era cálida y un gran sol atravesaba el cristal de su ventana. El calor aumentaba y era cada vez más imposible conciliar el sueño. Se puso sus pantuflas y fue en pijama a la cocina por un poco de agua, en eso, se encontró a todos con una gran sonrisa, menos a Tomoe que no parecía estarlo pasando bien.

—¡Vamos! Pide un deseo —insistió Mizuki quien sostenía un pequeño pastel con una vela.

Todos esperaban ansiosos por que lo hiciera, pero se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un costado.

—Ya les dije que detesto que hagan estas boberías —refunfuñó el festejado.

La muchacha se agarró la cabeza, no tenía la menor idea que era el cumpleaños de Tomoe y se sentía muy culpable por eso. Entró a la cocina y se unió a los demás.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! Vaya que lindo pastel —se integró Nanami fingiendo que ya sabía todo.

—Anda Tomoe, solo cierra los ojos y piensa en algo que desees. Quiero comer algo de pastel —agregó Kurama ya impaciente y con las tripas activas.

Luego de un rato de insistencias por parte de todos, el joven accedió ya aburrido. Cerró sus ojos y fingió pedir un deseo, luego sopló la vela y se cubrió el rostro de vergüenza mientras todos aplaudían muy contentos.

—¿Quién quiere pastel? —preguntó Mikage con un cuchillo para partirlo.

Todos exclamaron yo, claro, Tomoe ni se inmutó. Se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra más, al parecer su cumpleaños no era un día tan ansiado. Momozono lo siguió hasta la sala, estaba muy preocupada por su extraña actitud.

—No entiendo tu reacción, deberías estar contento.

—Debería. Cada quién ve cómo reacciona —se acercó a la mesa de centro y tomó un par de cuadernos— En tu lugar, me ocuparía de estudiar. Mañana tenemos examen de matemática y lenguaje el mismo día, preocúpate de eso.

Las últimas palabras del chico la pusieron de los nervios, puesto que había olvidado por completo que mañana sería un día muy pesado. Sin embargo, el hecho de que él ignorara su día especial por sus estudios le parecía absurdo. Le preocupaba verlo de esa forma, también tenía ganas de saber qué era lo que no le gustaba realmente de su cumpleaños. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que este día fuera tan común para él, entendía que su personalidad era difícil, pero al mismo tiempo era un ser humano y de seguro muy en el fondo quería sentirse querido, al menos hoy. Se dio un baño rápido y ya totalmente levantada regresó a la cocina aprovechando que Tomoe subió a su cuarto y se acercó a los demás quienes parecían no haber comido pastel hace tiempo.

—Me preocupa que Tomoe no quiera celebrar su cumpleaños…—comentó ella mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

Todos la observaron, si bien ellos sabían cómo era la situación todos los años, Momozono tenía todo el derecho a saber la verdad.

—Sus padres fallecieron el día de su cumpleaños, por eso lo detesta —Mizuki no pudo aguantar la presión y se adelantó a contar todo.

—Qué terrible, de haberlo sabido antes…—Nanami se sentía muy triste, jamás había pensado que se trataría de algo así.

Mikage se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven.

—No es tu culpa, aun así, nosotros insistimos y al menos le cantamos las mañanitas aunque ponga cara de perro agresivo. Supongo que es por el cariño, no lo obligamos a nada más ni tampoco le damos obsequios —se explicó Mikage.

—Bueno ha pasado tiempo, pero esas cosas nunca se olvidan —lo justificó Kurama— todos hemos tenido vidas complicadas.

La situación ya no estaba tan colorida como antes, parecía un día verdaderamente triste más que algo motivador. Aunque la verdad era dolorosa, aun así ella sentía la responsabilidad de cambiar las cosas.

—Pero no podemos dejar que su día pase así, tan frívolo. Me rehúso.

Nanami necesitaba idear algo prefecto para cambiar un poco el rutinario cumpleaños del muchacho. Los demás se miraron preocupados.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó Kurama.

—No lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá supongo…

Tomó un trozo de pastel y se lo llevó al segundo piso, mientras comía pensaba en algo que la ayudara a crear un plan, pero las ideas no venían y el tiempo pasaba. El tener por encima los exámenes de matemáticas y lenguaje bloqueaba su mente. Se encerró en su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta con el plato en su mano, detestaba sentir esos límites mentales cuando había problemas más importantes por resolver. En eso, un ruido en el exterior del pasillo llamó su atención, era Tomoe saliendo de su cuarto y caminando sigiloso hacia la escalera. Nanami abrió despacio su puerta para no ser descubierta y lo observó salir, iba vestido casualmente con un bolso lo cual indicaba que no estaría en la casa. Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y salió tras de él, su sexto sentido la obligaba. Nadie hizo caso omiso, solo vieron salir a Tomoe y Nanami de forma continua, prefiriendo ignorar la situación.

 **[…]**

Ya en las afueras, el joven caminaba observando hacia todas partes como si vigilara que nadie lo siguiera, eso la puso en alerta haciendo que sus pasos fueran más disimulados, no podía descubrirla por ningún motivo ya que creería que es una loca. Siguió su paso dos calles más hasta un cruce, ahí lo vio comprar un ramo de flores, eso la inquietó aún más.

—¿Flores? ¿Acaso verá a una mujer? —se preguntó Nanami en un tono de espía profesional, tras un árbol cercano.

Esperó que él cruzara para hacer lo mismo, una calle más allá todo parecía ser más claro, Tomoe se dirigía a un cementerio. Por un segundo Momozono se calmó aunque al mismo tiempo se regañó por ser tan tonta. Cuando entró aprovechó para seguirlo hasta donde al fin dejó de caminar. Se volvió a esconder tras un árbol más grande y lo observó desde ahí.

—Otro año más…—Tomoe reposó las flores sobre la lápida que correspondía a sus padres con mucho cuidado, se sentó a su lado y se quedó reflexionando un rato. Su expresión más que triste, era muy tranquila, era algo que hacía siempre.

Por su lado Momozono se sentía muy culpable por estar espiándolo de esta forma, pero la preocupación era demasiada. Decidida a arriesgarse que el joven la asesinara o algo por el estilo, salió de su escondite y a paso lento llegó hacia donde se encontraba él para acompañarlo sentándose a su lado.

—¿Sabes? La primera vez que te conocí, creí que jamás podría entenderme contigo. Pero creo que compartimos un pasatiempo…—comentó ella con naturalidad.

Tomoe la miró asustado, jamás creería encontrarse con ella en el cementerio. Aunque para su propia sorpresa, no le molestaba estar acompañado.

—Tú también perdiste a tus padres, lo siento por eso —le dijo él muy serio.

—Sin embargo, creo que somos capaces de salir adelante y seguir con nuestras vidas —agregó Nanami, con voz optimista.

El muchacho parecía no estar muy de acuerdo, respiró profundo y con su mano acarició la lápida por última vez antes de levantarse.

—Mi cumpleaños dejó de ser relevante hace mucho tiempo, nada lo haría diferente ahora.

—¿Ni siquiera unas hamburguesas? ¿O un rico helado? —preguntó Nanami a modo de sugerencia, pero Tomoe negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera eso.

—¡Vamos! imagina que no es tu cumpleaños y que tan solo haremos algo porque queremos olvidarnos un poco de estos hechos tristes, ¿Me acompañas? —la joven extendió su mano.

Tomoe lo pensó un poco, si bien se encontraba en un momento frágil trataba constantemente de pasar un día normal, y quizás divertirse significaba eso, o algo así. Ya decidido, extendió su mano para dársela a Momozono y que esta lo sacara del cementerio con una sonrisa cautivadora.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó él, inquieto.

—¡Sorpresa!

 **[…]**

En vísperas navideñas, las tiendas colapsadas impedían el paso a la gente que transitaba por las calles de Tokio. En la avenida principal, la mayoría se había reunido para presenciar uno de los programas más importantes llamado _Buenos Días Japón_ , donde como sorpresa el cantante Kurama daría una pequeña entrevista a los presentadores lo cual atrajo muchas fanáticas alocadas bajo la gran pantalla. El programa se grababa en ese mismo edificio en el interior. Entre toda esa gente, Ami y una aburrida Kei parecían esperar como todos los demás, en las manos de Nekota un pequeño paquete con un regalo para Shinjirou en su interior.

—Por Kami, ¿No podías entregarle el obsequio en la escuela? —se quejó Kei, cansada de tantos empujones y gritoneos por las fanáticas.

—Lo siento, pero necesito dárselo lo más pronto posible —insistió la muchacha sin soltar su regalo, lo atesoró entre sus brazos y con fuerza fue avanzando hacia adelante para quedar lo más cerca posible de la entrada.

Sabía que en algún momento el programa terminaría y sería la hora de que Kurama atraviese la puerta principal aunque rodeado de guardaespaldas y todo eso, era absurdo cuando se paseaba por la escuela y otros lugares solo, aunque siempre guardando su identidad con lentes y esas cosas. La presentación comenzó y los animadores del programa le dieron la bienvenida a Kurama, despertando el grito desenfrenado de todas las presentes.

— ¡Saludos a todas mis seguidoras, las amo! —exclamó Kurama por el micrófono, aumentando la euforia por la avenida.

—Odio mi vida —dijo Kei tapándose los oídos.

Los ojos de Ami resplandecían al ver en la pantalla gigante el rostro de el chico de sus sueños, como si un angel fuera descendiendo poco a poco. Recordó lo cerca que estuvieron el otro día y el disco que le había obsequiado.

—Y bueno, la siguiente pregunta es algo que nos tiene a todas muy curiosas…¿Tienes novia o estás enamorado de alguien? —le preguntó una de las presentadoras.

Los gritos aumentaron, todas ansiosas por saber la verdad y algunas al borde del llanto si podrían ser decepcionadas. Shinjirou guardó silencio unos segundos, como si la pregunta no hubiera sido de su agrado. Se acercó a su micrófono y observó la cámara principal enfocando su rostro en toda la pantalla.

—Absolutamente soltero —declaró y toda la multitud explotó en gritos. Un enorme alboroto se armó durante los veinte minutos restantes que le quedaban a la entrevista hasta que acabó. Los camarógrafos guardaban sus equipos y las presentadoras también se preparaban para irse.

Aprovechando toda la confusión, Kurama salió por la puerta trasera y mientras caminaba hacia el auto que esperaba por el, se topó con Ami y Kei con una cara de pocos amigos, no parecía muy divertida con el paseo. El joven se acerco a ellas algo incómodo.

—Hola, ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

Nekota sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, apretó el obsequió entre sus brazos contrayéndolo hacia su estómago como si fuera a reventar. Crujió sus dientes apretándolos de desesperación, la tensión era demasiada. Apretó ambos ojos y los cerró lo más que pudo, Kei resopló cansada y le sujetó su hombro con fuerza.

—¡Date prisa y entrega ya el regalo, maldita sea! —exclamó Kei con una expresión demoniaca— Tengo que ir a una cita a ciegas y me haces perder el tiempo.

La voz terrorífica de su amiga la hizo despertar del trance y por inercia estiró ambos brazos tiezos sosteniendo el regalo en sus manos. Kurama al principio retrocedió, pero al captar la idea optó por aceptar. Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mostraba que le había agradado.

—Gra-gracias…es muy lindo de tu parte —confesó él algo entrecortado, no se le daban bien estas cosas. Estuvo todo el rato con la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Bueno…ya nos vamos, que tengas una feliz navidad —Ami sujetó el brazo de Kei y la _arrastró_ hacia el otro lado del edificio para desaparecer en menos de un segundo.

El ídolo juvenil contempló el envoltorio unos segundos antes de subirse al auto, en cierta forma se sentía muy a gusto con lo que había ocurrido recién.

 **[…]**

Tomoe pestañeó algo taciturno ante el lugar donde la castaña lo había obligado a venir, lo que más le inquietaba, era que no se habían soltado las manos en ningún momento. Frente a ellos, un centro comercial. Parecía una jugarreta para el muchacho, si había algo que no quería hacer era estar rodeado de personas.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó él.

—Anda, nos vamos a divertir un rato —Momozono lo llevó hacia la sección de juegos aún sujetando su mano.

Era un lugar enorme con un montón de luces coloridas, había de todo ahí dentro desde niños de trece años hasta viejos adictos a los tragamonedas. El joven rezongó y se cruzó de brazos, definitivamente no le gustaba el lugar.

—Me niego a entrar.

—Ya veo, ¿Es porque voy a ganarte en el _ninja war_ verdad?, sabía que eras un cobarde pero no tanto —bromeó la castaña mientras sacaba unas fichas de su bolsa.

Había pasado los límites aun no establecidos, Tomoe alzó una ceja y la miró con asombro ante tal atrevimiento, ¿Acaso lo había tratado de gallina? No, eso no se lo perdonaría aunque le suplicara. Una pequeña vena se marcó en su frente mientras se acercaba a ella con una cara no muy agradable.

—Te voy a patear el trasero —se acercó a una de las máquinas y tomó posiciones antes de que ella pusiera las fichas en su lugar. Se veía muy entusiasmado por derrotarla y comenzar su ritual de humillar a Nanami. Lo veía venir.

Algo arrepentida introdujo las monedas y tomó su puesto a un costado del peliplateado. La pantalla se encendió y cuando apretaron el botón de inicio comenzaron con la disputa virtual. Un montón de explosiones pixeleadas surgían de una batalla ninja entre un entusiasmado Tomoe y Nanami que no dejaba de sudar al ver que estaba recibiendo una paliza. Tras una humillante derrota de tres a cero, el muchacho se agarró el cabello y con arrogancia se bufó en el rostro de la chica.

—Ya ves, no te vuelvas a meter conmigo —resaltó entre risas.

Nanami infló sus mejillas algo molesta, aunque el verlo feliz comenzaba a tranquilizarla ya que al fin y al cabo estaba cumpliendo con su cometido. Luego de eso, provaron otros juegos y estuvieron al menos tres horas gastando fichas en incontables máquinas. Después de que el cumpleañero mirara en menos aquel lugar terminó siendo el que mejor se la pasó, claro, tras ganarle a Momozono juego tras juego se entendía su emoción. Todo parecía ir bastante bien, las rabietas de Tomoe habían desaparecido y era tan solo un muchacho algo infantil que disfrutaba resaltar en la cara de Nanami sus constantes triunfos. Era muy divertido después de todo.

Cuando ya no quedaban más monedas, caminaron mientras charlaban hacia un parque cercano a su casa. La brisa estaba gradable y el sol aún no desaparecía. Reposaron sus cuerpos sobre el césped y se recostaron para observar las nubes.

—Que egoísta eres, dijiste que nos fuéramos solo por que te estaba dejando como una perdedora —alegó Tomoe mientra apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos y entrecruzaba sus piernas.

—No tenía más dinero, sé más comprensivo.

La joven se giró quedando de frente hacia él, ahí contempló su perfecto perfil, ¿Por qué le era tan atractivo? Ella no solía adorar la perfección. Sus largos cabellos se enredaron entre sus hombros y algunos en su boca. Se quedó unos segundos más observándolo y esbozó una sonrisa. El, quien acababa de darse cuenta se colocó en su misma posición para verla mejor. Con uno de sus dedos quitó el molesto cabello de sus labios e inconsientemente fue arrastrando sus extremidades con la tersa piel de ella. Diablos, sentír como él la acariciaba aunque fuera indirectamente le ponía toda la piel de gallina. Apretó sus dientes y contrajo un poco sus manos, el momento se había vuelto muy tenso. Ambos frente a frente sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? —Tomoe rompió el silencio, la curiosidad le estaba matando aunque ya tenía sus propias ideas, de todas formas no había sido una sola persona la que le había dado a entender lo que sentía ella realmente. Pero quería oírlo de ella, quería escucharla, deseaba ver ese color rosa en sus mejillas y como se mordía la lengua al decir cosas que no pensaba, de manera inconciente eso le encantaba.

Los nervios invadieron a Momozono causando que hiciera gestos ridículos o cosas sin sentido. Para evitar más humillación, volvió a su posición originar y fijó su semblante hacia el cielo.

—Es lo que hacen los amigos, supongo —respondió un tanto incrédula.

—Así que somos amigos, ¿Eh? Interesante…—Tomoe se aproximó hacia la joven y le tomó una de sus manos— ¿Y qué tipo de cosas hacen los amigos?

Su corazón se detuvo, todo, su respiración, sus nervios…¿Pero qué demonios trataba de hacer? Bueno, ni ella se creía lo de amigos pero tampoco era para jugar de esa manera, el no entendía lo fuerte que era para ella. Jamás podría asimilar lo mucho que lo ansiaba. Ni se había dado cuenta que cada segundo estaban más cerca al punto que sus narices chocaban. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse y aún sin comprender nada.

—De-detente…—suplicó cerrando ambos ojos como si esperara lo contrario.

Tomoe sonrió maliciosamente y chocó su frente con la de Momozono mientras con una de sus manos acarició su cabello.

—Gracias por todo, enserio —susurró él con una voz dulce y calmada. De sorpresa Nanami abrió sus ojos y se encontro con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del celebrado, algo digno de retratar o fotografiar para la humanidad, por Kami, Tomoe le estaba sonriendo…definitivamente se acercaba el fin del mundo.

Su alma, pecho y su corazón se llenaron de ternura. Sus expectativas se habían superado por completo, sintió como una cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo, ¿Era acaso satisfacción? ¿O simple felicidad? Sin prestarle más importancia a ello, le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma. Sus frentes seguían unidas como si se hubieran pegado, decidieron mantenerse así un poco más antes que llegara el atarceder.

 **[…]**

Unas calles más allá, Yukiji avanzaba a paso acelerado mientras sostenía su celular contra su oído derecho. En el reflejo de una ventada se vió su rostro atormentado y un tanto preocupado. Cortó la llamada y retocó el color rojo de sus labios aprovechando el vidrio a su costado, había pasado el día entero planificando cosas y buscando distintos pretextos para cumplir con su cometido, y sin pensarlo, estaba ya en sus manos. Luego del retoque siguió su camino con una sonrisa previctoriosa mientras escribía un mensaje de texto a su fiel amiga Kayako.

" _Mi plan está por comenzar…atenta"_ marcó letra tras letra hasta enviar por fin la señal.

Un agradable sabor surgía en sus papilas gustativas, como si todo le estuviera saliendo bien hasta el momento. Si todo seguía como lo había planeado las cosas caerían a su favor, estaba más que segura. Mientras avanzaba se arreglaba el cabello y uno que otro detalle. Cruzó la calle y sintió vibrar su teléfono, sabía de quién era la respuesta. Sacó el aparato de su cartera y lo observó rápidamente para no tropezar.

" _Estoy ansiosa por verlo. Esa tonta se arrepentirá de haberse metido con nosotras"_ Leyó Yukiji en voz baja con cierta diversión en su voz.

 **[…]**

Ya en la casa, Tomoe y Nanami se encontraron con la mitad del pastel en el congelador. Entraron a la cocina y sacaron un trozo para cada uno. Ella se encargó de los platos y el cortó la torta, mientras tanto, los demás merodeaban por el segundo piso y no habían notado la presencia de ellos. Se acomodaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer, la conversación era poca y el silencio más de lo esperado. El día había sido casi perfecto, pasaron por un montón de acontecimientos graciosos. Sin contar de que en un principio Tomoe no estaba de acuerdo con la celebración discreta las cosas habían dado un gran giro y al parecer se había divertido. Mientras provaba un trozo de pastel Nanami le dirigía la mirada a ratos para ver sus reacciones. Aun estaba algo aturdida luego de ese extraño acercamiento que tuvieron en el parque y sobre todo cuando presenció esa deslumbrante sonrisa, como si hubiera tocado el cielo ¿Por qué alguien tan hermoso no sonreía todo el tiempo? Podría hacer feliz a tantas personas con hacerlo aunque sea una vez. Eso le inquietaba. El celebrado acercó su dedo pulgar hacia el labio inferior de Momozono.

—Cielos, deberías aprender a comer por lo menos —rezongó Tomoe limpiándo la diminuta crema en la boca de la muchacha.

—¿Huh? ¡Te voy a…!

Nanami sintió el infierno recorrer su espalda, pero fue interrumpida por Mikage y Mizuki quienes iban saliendo con unas bolsas con una expresión alegre y entusiasmada.

—Iremos a comprar las cosas para mañana en la cena de navidad —les dijo Mikage mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Pórtense bien! —exclamó Mizuki observando especialmente a Tomoe, a la cual este hizo caso omiso.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le encendió los nervios a la pobre muchacha que ya veía venir un extraño acontecimiento o algún intento del joven por fastidiarla o hacerla sentir acosada. Se levantó como un resorte de la mesa y comenzó a lavar los platos tratando de restarle toda la atención posible a lo que estaba ocurriendo. En eso, Tomoe repite la misma acción pero su camino va hacia el segundo piso.

—Iré a tomar un baño y luego a dormir, que descances —salió de la cocina sin expresión alguna.

Pero para mal de sus presagios las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente, habría jurado que Tomoe intentaría alguna estupides pero estaba muy equivocada, eso la hizo sentir un poco tonta e inmadura. Tragó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó ir mientras secaba la loza que habían ocupado para comer ¿Qué demonios había pensado? Su mente le estaba jugando en contra y estaba quedando bastante mal, después de todo, habían pasado un gran día y él se lo había agradecido. No podría ser mejor.

Cuando acabó de limpiar subió también hacia su recámara aun escuchando el sonido del agua caer desde el baño, Tomoe se había tomado su tiempo para relajarse y no estaba mal.

—De-demonios…—Nanami se tocó el estómago.

Sin avisar, un ataque directo en su vejiga había llegado y no parecía nada inofensivo. Nuevamente su organismo le jugaba una mala pasada y en el peor de los momentos.

—Que idiota soy…me pasa por aguantarme tanto —maldijo con el abdomen contraído.

Caminó media erguida hacia el cuarto de baño y se detuvo frente a la puerta, sabía que esto cambiaría por completo el rumbo de las cosas pero si seguía aguantando acabaría en el piso desvanecida. Tocó la puerta tres veces.

—¿Nanami? ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Tomoe desde adentro.

—Huh…yo…¡Necesito entrar! —gritó ella con desesperación sin dejar de golpear.

Tomoe detuvo la llave del agua y con cuidado haciendo una pirueta para no resbalar abrió la puerta a medias para ver qué sucedía realmente, estaba muy fastidiado.

—¡¿Qué diantres te ocurre ahora?! ¿No ves que me estoy duchando, boba? —reclamó él con voz burlesca mientras la veía bailando.

—Necesito ocupar el baño, por favor —suplicó con los ojos llorosos. Tomoe abrió más la puerta cubriéndose lo justo y necesario con la cortina de la ducha y se adentró para que no se vieran mutuamente.

—Anda, hace tus cosas rápido para que pueda seguir duchándome —se quedó del otro lado de la cortina esperando de brazos cruzados.

El gracioso ruido que hacía lo hizo bufarse mientras ella se descargaba, muy avergonzada sumando el hecho de que él estaba completamente desnudo, todo era tan humillante que la superaba. Sabía que algo extraño tendría que pasar entre ellos, un problema, algo que marcara esa noche como solía pasar casi siempre, no importaba como, ella terminaba causando algún hecho fuera de lo común. Concluyó rápido lo que hacía y se levantó para salir del baño.

—Ya salgo, gracias —Momozono alcanzó a tocar la manilla de la puerta antes de que Tomoe le sujetara su otro brazo.

Su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, sentía como un enorme calor recorría desde su espalda hasta sus hombros como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica. ¿Qué tenía en mente? Se preguntaba. Sin poder abrir la puerta se detuvo de espaldas esperando cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Tomoe salió de la ducha y se acercó a la joven sin ropa alguna abrazándola por detrás, ella pudo sentir su cuerpo húmedo que comenzaba a mojar su misma ropa, cómo la aprisionaba para que no saliera de ahí. Sentía que iba a desvanecerse en ese mismo lugar, tantas emociones le atacaban que no sabía como reaccionar ante ese tacto tan desprevenido.

—Gracias a ti…—susurró el de cabellera plateada con una voz tosca casi rasposa. Acercó su rostro al cuello de Momozono y depositó un pequeño beso que se sintió como una fuerte llama de fuego que aterrizaba sobre su piel. Simplemente ella permanecía en un shock repentino, ambos solos en un cuarto pequeño y para remate el sin nada de ropa, ¿Qué acaso no sería una noche pacífica? Cuando menos se lo esperaba las cosas ocurrían, no estaba preparada para esto.

Se liberó de los brazos húmedos del muchacho y quedó frente a él mientras sentía como su espalda iba rozando la puerta, estaba acorralándola cada vez más.

—Deja de verme así —Nanami volteó su rostro avergonzada, sentía encima de ella toda esa energía que desprendía de Tomoe. El la veía como si fuera una presa, algo que debía cazar y hacer suyo antes que cualquiera.

Tuvo miedo de como ella comenzaba a verlo. El descubrir que no estaba cómoda con esto le había hecho sentir un verdadero imbécil, ¿Hasta qué punto se había dado cuenta? Realmente era un cabeza hueca. Se palmeó el rostro y giró hacia el lado contrario dandole la espalda a Nanami aunque la situación retraída seguía bastante pareja. No levantó su rostro manteniendo el semblante fijo hacia sus pies. Ella abrió la puerta del baño y como si hubiera vuelto a nacer respiró una gran bocanada de aire al salir y cerrar por fin el cuarto de baño dejandolo dentro como _kami_ lo trajo al mundo. Volvió aferrarse a la puerta enterrando sus uñas como si hubiera escapado de un bosque salvaje, su pulso y respiración aún iban más allá de lo normal y el calor de su espalda no desaparecía. Se maldijo de mil formas por engañarse a ella misma y hacerse creer que no estaba a gusto con lo que sucedió, pero no era lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentarlo en ese mismo período. Al menos había hecho sus necesidades o todo sería peor.

Pero una noticia inesperada alteró aún más las circunstancias cuando el teléfono de Momozono vibró constante hasta que decidió leer su buzón de entrada, ahí estaba un reciente mensaje de Mikage el cual lucía algo sospechoso. Sin dudar abrió el aviso y al leerlo sintió como si una enorme bolsa con piedras caía sobre ella

 **.**

" _Nanami, con Mizuki nos quedaremos con Himemiko ya que nos ha invitado a una fiesta y no llegaremos a dormir. Ella dice que lamenta no invitarte pero es muy tarde y es peligroso para que vengas sola con Tomoe, avísale y cuídense mucho. No peleen porfavor. Mikage"_

 _ **.**_

Como un escupitajo caído del cielo, la noticia no llegaba en el día indicado. Parecía como si los astros estuvieran en contra de la pobre muchacha. Guardó el aparato con su mano estremecida. La tensión en el ambiente aumentó aún más cuando un golpeteo llegó a su puerta y ella sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

—¡Abre esa puerta! —exclamó como si diera una orden con su típica voz aterradora.

De un susto corrió hacia la manilla y la abrió robóticamente para ver poco a poco su rostro, sentía miedo, mucha angustia de lo que podría suceder. Era absurdo, ya que seguía pensando que trataba de sentir otra cosa.

—No me gusta que pongas picaporte, todos tocamos la puerta antes de entrar —la regañó cruzado de brazos y manteniendo su mirada a un costado. Al menos ya estaba vestido con su pijama, y ella estaba en su misma situación.

—Mikage y Mizuki no llegarán, están en casa de Himemiko —soltó como si se le hubiera resbalado, al segundo se cubrió la boca arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. Como si se quisiera lanzar a una piscina llena de tiburones y pirañas, eso parecía.

Tomoe pestañeó de modo exagerado y la observó incrédulo. Le incomodaba demasiado la información. Intentó mostrarse desinteresado ya que podía percibir esa extraña atmósfera entre ambos. Abrió nuevamente la puerta de la habitación de Momozono para salir con la mirada gacha y sin voltear hacia ella, pero lo detuvo justo a tiempo cuando sostuvo su mano. El no hizo nada, solo se quedó esperando cuál sería el siguiente paso que ella daría. Así, suspiró y con una de sus manos se aferró a la pared para no desvanecerse de los nervios.

—No se qué es lo que estoy haciendo pero…—Nanami lo rodeó por la espalda y entrecruzó ambros brazos frente al torso del muchacho apoyándo su cabeza sobre el dorso de él con sus ojos cerrados. Deseaba estar así de manera infinita, todo lo que pretendía era sentirse cerca de él. Sentía miedo por cómo podría reaccionar el peliplateado, pero ya se había arriesgado, ahora estaba entregando todo a cambio de su atención y no parecía dispuesta a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Todos los rincones del cuerpo de Tomoe se estremecieron a más no poder, cerró también sus ojos y luchando contra su monstruo interior luchaba para contenerse y no hacer algo estúpido. Forzó el roce de sus dientes cuando el abrazo se hizo más apretado al punto de sentir el busto de ella sobre su espalda, algo muy absurdo y vulgar que aunque muchos no entendieran para un hombre era bastante importante, o más bien, detonante cuando se trataba de estímulos.

Se soltó del amarre de la joven y girándose quedó ante ella para que ahora fuera él quien la sujetara entre sus brazos, dejó reposar su frente sobre la de la castaña mientras poco a poco aproximaban sus labios. Ella quería, ella necesitaba, ella añorada sentirlo cerca, deseaba más que nada poder comprobar los sentimientos de Tomoe, no importaba como fuera o qué tan complicado era. El la hacía sentir viva, él era todo, su risa, su desesperación, ira, felicidad y tranquilidad. La calidez se apoderó de su cuerpo al fin pudieron concluír el beso, sintió el calor de sus labios y la fuerza de sus brazos hasta la humedad de su lengua, una sensación inexplicable, un éxtasis que no podía ser compartido. No le importaba ser su presa, no le interesaba ser la niña boba para él, solo quería que la amara y la hiciera sentir amada.

El besó su cuello bajando por su clavícula hasta sus hombros, cómo añoraba visitar nuevamente esas zonas. Lentamente fueron acercándose a la cama hasta quedar al filo de los pies, ella se sentó y él se amoldó entre sus piernas sin dejar de mimar su piel. La ropa iba cayendo en cámara lenta, cada medio segundo era importante. La vergüenza y el pudor se habían ido, el miedo se disolvía mientras más cerca estaban.

—No creo que pueda contenerme más…—admitió él con voz exasperada. La llevó más arriba de la cama y se acostó sobre ella sujetando ambas manos sin permitir que hiciera algún movimiento, así fue bajando por su cuerpo a besos haciendo que ella se retorciera de goce. Regresó a su puesto inicial y volvieron a besarse ya con tan solo ropa interior. No quedaba nada, el límite era un trozo de tela.

—Ha-hazlo…—tembló mientras daba la orden, aunque estaba muy segura de lo que decía su cuerpo le jugaba una mala pasada pues los nervios de una primera vez eran obvios.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, se había entregado a él con todo lo que eso implicaba. Cerró sus ojos y aflojándo sus piernas permitió que se acomodara mejor. No podía negar el pánico que sentía, sin embargo se trataba de una oportunidad irrepetible.

De improviso, sonó el teléfono de la casa causando que pausaran todo por un segundo. Decididos a ignorar lo que ocurría siguieron con lo suyo, pero el sonido del aparato no se daba por vencido, seguía y seguía. Hasta moler sus tímpanos e inquietudes. De malas, Tomoe trató de levantarse pero ella lo impidió usando su fuerza que no era de mucha ayuda.

—No…te detengas —razgó su voz femenina sosteniéndole por los brazos, su mirada de dolor mostraba el gran esfuerzo que había por inmovilizarlo. Levantó ambos pies y los aferró a la espalda del muchacho para efectuar una llave inexistente de lucha libre para contenerlo por más tiempo.

Mordisqueó sus labios a causa de la impaciencia y del gran aprieto en el que se encontraba, en su mente creía que podría tratarse de Mikage e imaginaba los futuros problemas que les causaría si creen algo erróneo sobre ellos al no contestar.

De un salto, Nanami volteó la situación colocándose encima del joven siendo esta vez ella quien lo afirme con ambas manos para que no se mueva —Déjame hacerlo…—susurró con melosidad mientras sentía el aroma de su clavícula y sus hombros bien pronunciados, parecía bajo algún tipo de hechizo, consumida por el elixir de su cuerpo. Insistió hasta que el fue lentamente relajando los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzaba a mostrar muecas de complacencia.

Pronunció su nombre despacio, casi imposible de oír. Ella sabía como llegar a esos puntos erógenos, como si su experiencia fuera suficiente o simplemente era por ser Momozono quien lo hacía. El aclamaba más, estaba esperando llegar más lejos y así lo demostraba moviendo sus manos recorriendo el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha.

Pero no importaba que tan placentero fuera, no importaba que el teléfono hubiera dejado de sonar. En cierta forma estaba incómodo; se sentía un imbécil, un abusador, no quería seguir jugando de esta forma. Ella no era una más, quería amarla, pero no de esta forma.

—Detente.

Volvió a levantarse bruscamente siendo detenido nuevamente por los brazos de Nanami, pero esta vez él no se contuvo. Se safó de forma frívola y se levantó de la cama dejándola anonadada.

Nanami cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos y con mirada gacha masculló —¿No te ha gustado?

El rechazo estaba partiendo su corazón en mil pedazos.

—Lo siento, debo irme —se limitó a responder sin voltear el rostro, se acercó a la puerta y antes de cerrarla se despidió con indiferencia —Buenas noches.

Vergüenza, deshonor, indignidad, bochorno, ira…todo caía sobre ella cuando Tomoe dio el portazo. No podía salir en su búsqueda, debía quedarse ahí lamentando su ignorancia, el ser tan infantil a veces o simplemente por ser ingenua. Pero todo ocurría por alguna razón, creía. Quizás no era el momento indicado para llegar a tal paso, pero la forma en como reaccionó y cambió fue totalmente brutal e inesperada, el rechazo era doloroso para ella.

Se puso su pijama y mientras se acostaba trataba de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. No lo entendía, ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente atractiva para él? Ahí recordó a Yukiji, medio entregada contra una pared en la casa de Kayako…Quizás el problema era ella, porque con otra no había sido el mismo caso.

 _¿Dónde estoy colocando mi dignidad?_

Lamentó en su cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **[…]**

El teléfono de la casa volvió a sonar, imparable y molesto. Tomoe salió de su cuarto rápido para no toparse con ella y bajó al primer piso para contestar, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—¿Tomoe? ¿Eres tú? —escuchó una voz femenina ya conocida, al decifrar de quien era trató de colgar, pero ella anteponiéndose a lo que haría interfirió— No me cuelges, tengo información para ti muy importante.

Era Yukiji fingiendo preocupación, su forma de hablar alarmó a Tomoe quien decidió no cortar la llamada.

—¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido.

Sonrió con malicia del otro lado del teléfono, sus labios rojos se curvaban bajo una mirada sombría y egoísta —lo encontré…

El corazón del joven se estrujó en un instante, como si un puñal lo atravesara sin previo aviso. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, estaba muy ansioso.

—¿No me digas qué…?

—Sí —respondió antes—. Encontré a Fuuta, está vivo. Sé donde vive y cómo podemos llegar allá.

No podía creerlo, la angustia que lo había llevado a una incansable búsqueda y largas noches de análisis se estaba por concluír.

—Di-dime donde está, iré ahora mismo —su voz comenzó a alterarse — ¡Hazlo ya!

Escucharlo tan desesperado le causaba cierta ternura a la mujer de cabellera oscura, estaba a milímetros de cumplir con la primera parte de su plan. Sonreía para ella sola.

—¿No he sido clara? Dije que ambos iríamos, el también es parte de mi familia…no te dejaré ir solo —aclaró Yukiji de manera seria.

Su tono tan imprudente le comenzaba a irritar al joven, que lo que menos quería era que alguien se involucrara en sus asuntos, aún así, en el fondo tenía parte de razón. Fuuta fue un gran amigo, pero de ambos.

—Has lo que quieras, yo me iré ahora mismo.

—Vale, iré por ti. Pediré un taxi.

Colgaron al mismo tiempo, Tomoe llevó lo primero que vió a su bolso y guardó todo rápidamente. Cuanto tenía todo listo, observó uno de sus cuadernos que estaba sobre el escritorio.

 **[…]**

Las noches comenzaban a ser más frías cuando se acercaba la navidad, Ami lo sabía muy bien mientras se retorcía y caminaba a paso largo para llegar pronto a su hogar. Se le había echo tarde en su trabajo de medio tiempo y sin transporte tuvo que optar por sus propios píes para llegar. Afortunadamente para ella eran pocas calles y la luz era mas o menos lúcida para caminar a esas horas. Avanzó hasta toparse con su madre a la entrada, mostrándose muy preocupada.

—¡Para la próxima te pido un taxi!, anda entra que hace frío…—le ordenó la mujer con voz estricta.

—Ya voy —respondió Nekota con todo lo contrario, a diferencia de su madre ella era una chica muy dulce y pacífica.

Cuando pisó el primer escalón, su padre la interrumpió.

—Hija, te ha llegado un paquete y lo dejamos en tu cuarto —comentó su padre con curiosidad —prometo que no lo hemos abierto.

Con la duda y algo de emoción, subió a su cuarto casi corriendo para encontrarse con una caja mediana color azul rey, un brillante listón rosa sujetaba su estructura.

" _Abrir sólo en Navidad, con cariño para una gran fan._

 _Kurama Shinjirou."_

Decía la tarjeta que colgaba del paquete, al leerla, las mejillas de Ami se pusieron de todos los colores. El mejor regalo de navidad estaba ante sus ojos.

 **[…]**

 **Nanami POV**

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **.**

Los sentimientos no siempre son dirigidos hacia la persona perfecta, no importa lo mucho que batalles, ni lo mucho que te desvivas, si esa persona no siente lo mismo que tu…todo deja de tener sentido. En estos momentos no sé que hacer, él debe seguir ahí, pero no me atrevo a hablarle ni ir a su cuarto. Creó que he sido una víctima de la juventud y de la ignorancia, he pecado de inocente al creer que el avanzar a otro nivel arreglaría las cosas. De seguro debe pensar que soy una fácil, y por eso ha perdido el interés ¿Pero cómo podía contenerme? ¿Cómo luchar contra lo que siento si es tan fuerte? Todo se me olvida, mi vida, mi persona.

Y soy tan débil que sigo culpándome a mi misma por simplemente amar, sí, soy culpable de amar.

—Debo hablar con él —decidí con el pecho inflado, caía nuevamente bajo mi crimen y necesitaba usarlo de excusa para saber qué era lo que pasaba realmente. Me sentía ignorada y no podía dejarlo de esa forma.

Me levanté de mi cama y con pijama corrí como una niña hacia su habitación, golpee tres veces pero no recibí respuesta. El pecho se me apretujaba mientras seguía esperando. Me rehusé a seguir afuera, toqué la manilla y la giré sin permiso para encontrarme con el cuarto vacío, su ropa ya no estaba ni sus cosas de valor.

Revisé todo para ver si se trataba de una broma, miré por la ventana, pero no había nada. Ahí fue cuando una de mis manos pasó sobre un sobre blanco con mi nombre escrito en él.

—¿Una carta de Tomoe?

Sin dudar, abrí el trozo de papel y comencé a leer lo que había dentro sin aún entender nada. Mientras iba leyendo, mi rostro se desfiguraba y comencé a sollozar.

 **.**

" _Me iré, no sé por cuanto, pero hasta que no culpa con mi cometido no pienso volver, te confío esta información para que le cuentes a Mikage, espero que él me perdone._

 _No puedo pedir lo mismo de ti, sé que en estos momentos debes odiarme y agradecería que siguieras haciéndolo, todo sería más fácil para mí. Quiero que olvides todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y que dejes de pensar en mí como un príncipe azul, porque jamás lo seré. Eres libre, porque jamás me has pertenecido. Todo ha sido un simple juego, así que, sigue con tu vida y cuídate mucho._

 _Tomoe."_

 **.**

Y lloré, hipé mientras rompía en pedazos esa carta inexplicable.

¿Se había ido de verdad?

Quizás el destino me daría la respuesta, o la razón, mientras tanto, me quedaría llorando sobre su cama con la ilusión de que se arrepintiera.

Esa era yo, culpable de amar, un crimen irrevocable.

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Pues no queridos! La historia ha llegado a su fin….(ok no, broma, no me maten) ¡LO SIENTO! Me he dejado llevar y bueno, esto continúa pero ya entramos al climax XD**

 **Lamento la tardanza, y como siempre, agradezco de corazón sus hermosos comentarios…¡A todos! Todos todos, hasta los sin nombre :3 son bellos, gracias por los 100 reviews.**

 **Los quiero, y nos vemos para el capítulo final (proximamente)…**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 **Kaya.**


	12. Final Chapter

**Capítulo Doce (Final): Adiós pasado, hola presente.**

 **Nanami POV**

 **.**

" _Me iré, no sé por cuanto, pero hasta que no culpa con mi cometido no pienso volver, te confío esta información para que le cuentes a Mikage, espero que él me perdone._

 _No puedo pedir lo mismo de ti, sé que en estos momentos debes odiarme y agradecería que siguieras haciéndolo, todo sería más fácil para mí. Quiero que olvides todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y que dejes de pensar en mí como un príncipe azul, porque jamás lo seré. Eres libre, porque jamás me has pertenecido. Todo ha sido un simple juego, así que, sigue con tu vida y cuídate mucho._

 _Tomoe."_

 **.**

Leí su carta una y otra vez, llegaba a sentir mi voz gastada y enferma de tanto repetir una palabra por otra como una grabadora. El sol había salido por completo y cargaba su molesto calor sobre mi ventana, curioso para tratarse de navidad. Un día que perdía sentido para mí cada vez que miraba aquel trozo de papel. Quería arrugarlo, romperlo en mil pedazos y lanzarlo por la ventana, o mejor, lanzárselo en su cínico rostro. Se había pasado todo lo que sucedió entre ellos por sus partes nobles, era un imbécil de lo peor y lo odiaba por haberse ido así nada más. Pero más se odiaba a si misma por haber creído en él, por haber pensado que quizás en alguna ocación el podría abrirse hacia ella.

Sentí las pisadas de Mikage y Mizuki que acababan de llegar a la casa, y yo tendría que darles la noticia. Bajé para saludarlos con la carta en mano. No podía ocultar la tristeza en mi rostro y mi tio lo había notado.

―¿Qué sucede, Nanami?

Diablos.

Lo que menos quería oír era esa pregunta, mis lágrimas caían sin preguntar. Era una chica débil e incapáz de soportar el llanto. Quería cariño, necesitaba un abrazo y saber que no estaba sola en esto. Con tan solo sentir una pizca de su preocupación me quebré por completo.

Mizuki me envolvió con sus brazos como un hermano mayor y permitió que mojara su camisa con mi lloriqueo.

Les conté la verdad, me costó, pero lo hice. Al principio ambos quedaron estáticos sin decir ni hacer, pero luego se vino lo peor. Mikage tomó su teléfono y empezó a marcar a su ahijado con un rostro de muerte, jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Al mismo tiempo, Mizuki me consolaba.

―Ese idiota ―me acarició la cabeza― Por Kami, te dije que era mala idea involucrarte con él.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿Te involucraste con Tomoe?

Mikage dejó de lado el celular para prestar toda su atención e interés a lo que había escuchado.

―No…no es eso ―sequé mis lágrimas y traté de calmarme, en este momento tenía que hablar bien y explicar las cosas de un modo que se entienda o todo esto acabaría muy mal.

―De seguro Tomoe trató de seducirte, siempre lo temí ya que vivimos todos bajo el mismo techo. ―Mikage estaba muy molesto―, esto es malo, Nanami. Muy malo.

No sabía que hacer, ni que decir. La mirada de decepción de mi tío era demasiado para mi. Sé que estaba cometiendo un grabe error.

Siguió intentando con las llamadas, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Me fui a la cocina con Mikage mientras mi tío lanzaba improperios al aparato telefónico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tomoe POV**

Desperté lagañozo gracias a la fastidiosa bocina del auto de Yukiji, su especial manera de avisarme que estábamos en Kyoto. Miré mi teléfono celular y ví al menos más de cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Mikage y los demás. De seguro Nanami ya les había contado todo.

―Aquí es, hay que bajar ―Yukiji me miró seria mientras tomaba su bolso y se adelantaba.

No podía arrepentirme, ya estaba aquí y lo demás tendría que dejarlo atrás. Seguía sintiéndome un pobre infeliz y tal vez cobarde, pero ese era yo.

―Tomoe ―ella tomó mi mano― estoy nerviosa.

Yo sentía que iba a caer inconciente, era la primera vez que podría conocer a Fuuta, mi hijo.

Sí, es una larga historia.

 **.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Flashback: Cinco años atrás.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.**

Lo recuerdo bastante bien y claro. Nuestro primer encuentro fue en un viejo bar de Tokio llamado El Puente, ahí frecuentaba con mi pandilla para embriagarme y olvidarme de mis patéticos problemas. Yo, era un tío con suerte, de esos que podían tener a la chica que quisiera cuando quisiera con tan solo sonreír. El hecho de vivir solo y valerme por mi mismo me daba una imagen más interesante y ponía bien entusiasmadas a las chicas. Pero seré honesto, eso no era lo que deseaba realmente.

Lo que deseaba era otra cosa, más bien, otra persona.

Bebía mi añorada cerveza como todos los santos viernes, luego fumaba un poco. Así me la pasaba.

― _¡Deme un tequila!_

Reconocí su fuerte voz a mis espaldas, como siempre, ella pedía un destilado. Giré mi cabeza hacia ella usando mi dotes de galán y recibí un fuerte rechazo acompañado de una mueca. La tipa era complicada.

Pero esta vez algo había diferente en ella que me llamó la atención. Por cómo tenía sus ojos de hinchados apostaría que estuvo llorando y por un tipo. Eso era seguro, no había que ser idiota para darse cuenta. Siempre venía a olvidar sus penas con alcohol, pero parece que había pasado sus límites de depresión y vida miserable.

― _Sé lo que estás pensando_ ―sin imaginármelo siquiera, ella fue la primera en dirigirme la palabra. La miré con asombro mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas y se mandaba para atrás su pequeño vaso con tequila― _una chica guapa y sola en un bar para locos emborrachándose hasta morir, de seguro te parece raro ¿O no?_

Yo reí, y en ese tiempo me costaba. No era el típico chico simpático de las teleseries que todas las chicas amaban. La verdad cuando oí esa frase tan cliché sentí enormes deseos de vomitar, pero estaba buena, así que decidí hacerme el idiota.

― _La verdad no, de hecho_ ―apagué mi cigarro― _creo que tú te llevas mejor en este lugar que yo._

Ella me sonrió, su tristeza se había marchado por ese instante.

Y yo, sorpresivamente también le sonreí.

Ahí comenzó todo.

 **.**

 **.**

Dos semanas después comenzamos a salir, pasábamos casi las veinticuatro horas en mi apartamento conociéndonos mejor. Ella sobre mí o yo sobre ella, no importaba. Amaba hacerla mía, sentirla, tocarla, por que Yukiji era todo para mí. Nuestra piel se incenbiaba con tan solo tocarse, podía distingirla como la mejor por que ya me había acostado con otras chicas.

Decidimos vivir juntos y consolidarnos como pareja. Ella se alejó por completo de su familia y trajo todas sus cosas a mi hogar, que también era suyo en ese entonces.

Cómo me sentía cumplía al pié de la letra con la descripción de la felicidad.

Pero la felicidad nunca es eterna.

 **.**

 **.**

Y otro tormentoso recuerdo llegaba a mi cabeza, yo y ella forcejeándo el uno contra el otro. Ya íbamos por el segundo año juntos y las cosas iban de mal en peor. Yo me había transformado en un mounstro celoso, pero con razones. Mientras Yukiji cada vez comenzaba a arreglarse más, dejando esa apariencia de adolescente rebelde en la basura. Comenzó a usar ropa nueva y a simple vista costosa. Empezaba a desconocer a la mujer de la que me había enamorado.

― _¡Te he dicho que es mi profesor!_ ―sus gritos atormentaban mi sien cada vez que me acordaba― _¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar tal barbaridad?_

― _¿Entonces porqué diablos te viene a buscar por las mañanas? ¿Acaso no puedes irte sola a estudiar?_ ―la tomé de los hombros y comencé a zamarrearla, estaba tan furioso que no podía ver lo bruto que estaba siendo.

Sentía como el demonio me poseía. Eso no estaba bien.

Ví el temor en sus ojos cuando la sujeté con ímpetu sin dejar de interrogarle. Hasta que las primeras señales comenzaron a hacerse notorias.

Ella se veía mal, demacrada, sin importar los kilos de maquillaje que ahora adornaba en su rostro. Palideció de un segundo a otro y vomitó en mi vieja alfombra. De un principio me asusté, quizás se me había pasado la mano.

― _Lo siento…de verdad perdóname_ ―la abracé muy arrepentido. Los celos me estaban consumiendo como el tabaco a mis pulmones. Cuando la dejé respirar ví como lloraba con desesperación.

Estaba exasperado.

― _Tú perdoname a mí…por no decirte la verdad_ ―Yukiji desvió la mirada secándose sus lágrimas. Todo era tan misterioso que ya no daba más por saber qué era lo que realmente ella me ocultaba.

Pero ya estaba preparado para lo peor.

― _Estoy embarazada, Tomoe._

Recordé sus manos frías tomando las mías, luego el abrazo que terminó por tranquilizarme todo el dolor que sentí ― _¿Cómo sería capáz de dejarte por otro si espero un hijo tuyo? ¡Idiota!_

Un gran alivio dominó mi corazón, pasé de estar al borde de la ira a la felicidad absoluta. Todos nuestros problemas de pareja quedaría en el pasado, un hijo sería importante para unirnos aún más. Sin importar que yo era un imbécil que con suerte cuidaba de si mismo, yo podría darle a ese niño todo lo que nunca tuve. Quería que ella estuviera orgullosa de mí.

Mandaría todo a la mierda, el alcohol, las drogas, el cigarrillo, mis vicios, todo por mi hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

Los meses corrían, y yo junto a ellos buscando trabajo para estabilizarme y darle una gran vida a mi nueva familia. Los estudios me importaban un carajo, lo que yo necesitaba ahora era trabajar y tener dinero, mandé al diablo a todos los que me dijeron lo contrario. Me separé de la pandilla de buscapleitos y me dediqué en un cien por ciento a Yukiji y Fuuta, así le llamaríamos, como mi fallecido padre.

Ella estaba muy centrada en sus estudios, quería ser una gran abogada y yo le apoyaba en todo. A veces llegaba muy tarde cosa con la cual no solía estar muy de acuerdo, pero el muy idiota lo entendía en ese entonces.

Era tan ciego que no pude darme cuenta de su ambición la cual creía cada vez más, el cómo miraba mi apartamento, mis cosas, el cómo se sentía. Su decepción se hacía cada vez más grande.

Y si se preguntan si el sexo siguió igual, pues no.

Ese mismo día, ella no llegó a dormir. No le importó las mil llamadas que le envié, ninguna tuvo resultado. Estaba muy molesto, tomé mi chaqueta y salí por ella a donde estudiaba. Estaba muy preocupado.

Salí de mi apartamento y corría por las calles, tenía que encontrarla o no me lo perdonaría. Ahí fue cuando sin darme cuenta recibí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza causando que quedara en el piso, seguido de manotazos y patadas de otros tipos que no mostraban el rostro.

― _¡Recuerden dejarlo vivo!_ ―recuerdo que decía uno, parecía ser el lider.

Yo observaba desde el suelo cómo me pateaban, pero ahí vino a mi mente la imagen de Yukiji. Suficiente para darme fuerzas y pelear, me levanté y le dí una paliza a cada uno de ellos. No podía darme por vencido, fui el lider de una pandilla y no era digno de mí perder ante unos cobardes. Acabé con mis nudillos ensangrentados y caminé a cojaderas de vuelta al departamento. Decidí regresar, algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo.

Y cuando lo hice, me di cuenta el porqué.

.

.

Ahí estaban, en frente mío. Yukiji y su profesor deborándose frente a mi edificio como si no se fueran a ver en siglos. El la sujetaba con tanta confianza y ella parecía gozar con todo las caricias que él le propinaba. Miré la sangre seca en mi puño y corrí con todas mis fuerzas para golpear a ese imbécil, dejándolo en el suelo.

― _¡No lo hagas!_ ―Yukiji se interpuso utilizando su embarazo para que yo no lo dañara.

― _Ya basta_ ―el bastardo se limpió el rostro― _Díle la verdad de una buena vez, Yukiji._

Algo no estaba bien, ella comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba su vientre. Yo estaba cegado y muy furioso, tomé al profesor por el cuello y lo levanté, iba a matarlo.

― _Anda, mátame_ ―el parecía divertido con la situación, sonrió con malicia y me amenazó― _Pero si lo haces dejarás a Fuuta sin su verdadero padre._

Mi cabeza no respondía, me había bloqueado por completo. Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Yukiji como si estuviera a kilómetros de ahí, sus voces hacían eco. Y mis golpes igual.

Lo aporree con todo lo que tenía, iba a romperle toda su cara y sus huesos. No me importaba irme a la carcel si dejaba a este imbécil sin vida. Yukiji trataba de sostenerme pero yo no quise saber nada más de ella, solo quería acabar con él. Y recuperar mi honor, que ya estaba por los suelos.

El adornó con su sangre mi camisa y mis manos, su cara estaba tan hinchada que era irreconocible, sentí tanto placer de verlo casi muerto. Hasta que…

― _¡TOMOEEE!_ ―fue lo último que escuché de los labios de mi amada Yukiji.

Volé por los aires como un trozo de papel que se guiaba por el viento, un auto desconocido me atropelló haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

Y ahí acabó mi vida, sin morir.

 **.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Fin Flashback**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.**

Ahora todos esos recuerdos atacaban mi cabeza, miré a Yukiji y sentí mucho rencor. Ella dio en adopción a Fuuta cuando el tipo rico la dejó por otra, no me importaba si no fuera mi hijo de verdad, yo lo quería igual, sería su padre de todas formas para siempre. Necesitaba ver que estaba bien y estable, que tenía una familia y que nada le faltaba.

Nos paramos en frente de una enorme casa, en verdad era una mansión. Las puertas permanecían abiertas adornadas con globos y otros decorados de color. Mucha gente entraba con niños pequeños, y tenía sentido, puesto que hoy sería su cumpleaños. Armados de valor decidimos entrar, Yukiji ya había dado aviso de nuestra visita así que fuimos muy bien recibidos.

La actual familia de Fuuta era una pareja joven de muy buena situación, tenían dos hijos más y todos parecían muy contentos.

―Gracias por dejarnos ver a Fuuta ―agradeció Yukiji muy emocionada.

Fuuta corría por todo el patio muy efusivo con un globo en mano, tenía una gran fiesta de cumpleaños llena de niños y sus padres. La mesa de regalos era enorme y el pastel lo superaba. Estaba viviendo una vida de príncipe, me sentía muy ridículo dándomelas de padre biológico. Sin embargo, ellos nos atendieron como si fueramos parte de su familia. Fuuta era un chico muy alegre, cálido, sonriente y además muy astuto.

Lamentablemente esa tarde no me atreví a hablar tanto con él, seguía siendo un cobarde. Yukiji se hizo la amable con los padres un rato más y luego nos fuimos. Al menos, ahora me sentía tranquilo sabiendo que mi hijo tenía la vida que merecía, la vida que jamás podría darle.

Quizás Yukiji estuvo bien cuando decidió darlo en adopción.

¿O no?

Nos subimos al auto con cierto aire de decepción, ella, no me quitaba la vista de encima.

―Bien, he cumplido ―pasó delicadamente su mano por mi brazo, como si quisiera pedirme algo― Ahora quiero que tú me pages.

Yo la miré con repulsión. ―¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Se acercó lo más que pudo hasta mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, yo quedé estupefacto, sin saber que hacer. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que no sentí absolutamente nada, quizás ¿Incomodidad?

Demonios, ya me comenzaba a fastidiar.

―Creo que no entendiste bien ―la alejé algo brusco― Vine para saber de mi hijo, tu me das igual.

No importaba lo demás, jamás podría olvidarme de todo el sufrimiento que ella le otorgó a mi existencia. Cómo se burló de mí al verme ilucionado con la idea de ser padre, y de su ausencia descriteriada mientras vivía conectado a un suero en el hospital. Volví a odiarla mientras la miraba, ella seguía siendo la misma mujer manipuladora de siempre.

―¿Acaso te importa más la puta esa con la que vives?

Mi sangre evaporó ira, quise golpearla contra el vidrio del vehículo. Pero me contuve ya que después me iba arrepentir. Suficiente venganza era para ella tener que quedarse sola, por que ni el abogado ese la soportó y se fue con otra. El amado karma había cumplido con su deber.

―¡No vuelvas a mencionarla! ―sujeté sus manos con toda mi fuerza― Tú no eres nadie en comparación con ella, Nanami es única.

Nanami, su nombre volvía a mis pensamientos. Cuando lo dije sentí cierto dulzor en mi paladar, recordé su piel, sus expresiones divertidas, sus caídas, el cómo se preocupaba por mí. ¿Por qué mierda me había olvidado de ella? Me sentía un completo imbécil.

―Fuuta es tu hijo, yo decidí ocultarlo para que él tuviera un mejor padre, pero todo salió muy mal. ―confesó Yukiji entre lágrimas― Quiero que empecemos una vida juntos de nuevo, esta ves haremos las cosas dife…

―Lo siento, Yukiji.

Abrí la puerta de su auto, saqué mis pertenencias y la cerré medio violento para alejarme lo más que pude. Corrí como maratonista hacia el terminal de tren y compré el primer boleto disponible. ¿Qué carajos hacía en este lugar? Fuuta estaba realizado, feliz. Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo. Yukiji no era buena para mi, ella poseía veneno, era mala y muy calculadora. No la quiero cerca de mi hijo ni cerca de mí.

No miré hacia atrás, puesto que eso significaba el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida donde el pasado lo dejaría donde siempre debió haber quedado, en el pasado.

Y me fui hacia Tokio con la maldita esperanza de que a pesar de ser un completo idiota, ella pudiera sonreirme, al menos una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **General POV**

En la casa de Mikage todo estaba patas arriba, Nanami corría por los pasillos mientras apresurada guardaba su ropa dentro de un bolso, tras de ella Mizuki y Kurama corrían persiguiéndola. Pero no escuchaba a nadie, lo único que tenía en mente era empacar todo lo que necesitara.

―¡No te puedes marchar ahora! ―exclamó Kurama agitado mientras la seguía.

Momozono los ignoró mientras ordenaba todo hasta que al fin pudo cerrar su bolso, bajó por las escaleras como pudo y cuando llegó a la salida Mikage los esperaba a todos.

―Debes impedir que Nanami se vaya ―le dijo Mizuki a Mikage con mucha urgencia― ¡No tiene donde ir!

El hombre de la casa los miró, contempló el bolso listo y a una Nanami decidida. Soltó un fuerte suspiro ya cansado de tanto problema, pero eran sus niños, él se sentía como un padre para ellos y siempre iba a querer lo mejor. Sentía miedo de que ella atravesara esa puerta y que quizás jamás regresara, pero muy en el fondo sabía que en algún momento eso iba a ocurrir. Si había algo que tenía muy claro era que no debía presionarla a quedarse, ella ya era una adulta.

Mikage sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó― Ten, lo necesitarás.

―¿Qué? ―gritaron Kurama y Mizuki al unísono.

No podían creer lo que acababan de ver, Nanami estaba igual de impactada. Recibió el recado de su tío y lo guardó en su bolso.

―Gracias…prometo regresar ―a duras penas arrastró el bolso hacia el taxi que esperaba por ella. Mizuki se sentía devastado, todo estaba por el suelo gracias al tonto de Tomoe, al menos eso pensaba.

Pero era la hora de que ella se enfrentara con su pasado, quizás, la carta de Tomoe despertó ciertos miedos que ocultaba. Alejarse de la ciudad sería bueno para ella, un nuevo aire, más limpio y puro. Extrañaba caminar entre kilómetros de áreas verdes y ver a los caballos correr libremente sin ataduras ni nada. Los días lluviosos y los atardeceres frente al lago. Respiró profundo y se despidió con las lágrimas corriendo de Mikage y los demás que estaban en la misma posición. El vehículo se fue alejando hasta el punto de desaparecer de aquella calle que guardaba muchos recuerdos con ella.

Y se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese mismo día, el crepúsculo fue lento y muy doloroso. Los tres hombres se quedaron sentados cada uno en un sofá distinto viendo como su casa se oscurecía, como si Momozono se hubiera llevado la luz con ella. Ese toque femenino, las fuertes pisadas y el chillonerío había desaparecido, quizás hasta cuando.

Se miraban los unos a los otros como si los hubiera aplastado un gorila, así fue ese ambiente depresivo hasta que escucharon la chapa de la puerta principal, era Tomoe quien había regresado.

―¿Qué diablos pasó? ―lanzó lejos su bolsa al ver las bajoneadas expresiones de los demás. Ni siquiera habían prendido el foco y ya era de noche. Ninguno respondía, seguían con la mirada gacha y de manos temblorosas. Eso comenzó a fastidiarlo.

Pero había algo que faltaba en todo esto, Nanami no figuraba ahí.

Fue a la cocina con la esperanza de que la encontraría ahí tratando de reemplazarlo en la cocina o limpiando los platos, quizás solo atacando el refrigerador como solía pillarla y burlarse de ella después, pero no estaba. Salió y ellos seguían en silencio, un mutismo desgarrador.

―¡¿Dónde mierda está Nanami?! ―vociferó como un lobo, furioso, desesperado.

Mizuki miró hacia un costado mientras Kurama seguía de la misma manera. No entendía nada, pero sabía muy en el fondo que sea lo que haya pasado era por su culpa, por haberse marchado sin avisar. Se acercó a Mikage, él también sufría por lo que estaba pasando.

―Se fue, Tomoe ―Mikage sonó tranquilo y sereno, era su papel dentro de esa casa, mantener la calma y todo en orden. Cerró sus ojos con delicadeza y sonrió―, estará bien.

―¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo permitiste que se marchara? ―Tomoe estaba incontrolable, su rostro desfigurado y su actitud fuera de sí comenzaba asustar a todos. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El solo pensar en ella, sola con sus pertenencias por la vida y expuesta a peligros lo ponía del peor de los humores.

―¡¿No oíste?! ―Mizuki lo empujó tan fuerte que Tomoe cayó al suelo― ¡Se fue! ¡Por tu maldita culpa se marchó! Todo por tus estúpidos jueguitos con ella, la usaste y luego te mandaste a cambiar abandonándola, eres un maldito hijo de…

―¡Basta ya! ―Kurama intervino sujetando a Mizuki para alejarlo lo más que pudo y así evitando que hiciera otro acto violento.

―Por tu culpa, ella tuvo que irse para no sufrir más ―Mizuki comenzó a llorar alterando más las circunstancias.

Tomoe no sabía que hacer, estaba ahí tirado en el piso en un estado de shock casi permanente. Ya era demasiado tarde para salir por ella, ni siquiera tenía idea donde estaría ni cómo se iría. La había perdido, para siempre.

Una ráfaga de recuerdos lo atacaban nuevamente, la sonrisa de Momozono, su rostro lleno de alegría, su cabello, su aroma, su piel, lo muy bien que sabía cuando él la probaba. Sus besos, su delicado cuerpo…

Mierda, estaba enamorado de ella.

Se había vuelto loco por todo lo que Nanami desprendía, desde su más patética sonrisa hasta su peor momento. Lo que solía irritarlo terminó por hacerlo feliz, y nada de eso estaba ya.

Tenía que hacer algo.

―Yo…―Tomoe limpió su ropa mientras se levantaba con la vista al suelo― Yo iré por ella, la traeré de vuelta y todo será igual que antes.

Todos le vieron con asombro, él se veía muy afectado y eso los impactaba. Lo que jamás habían esperado de él estaba sucediendo, y de seguro era lo que ella esperaba también. Quizá era la solución para que Momozono regresara a su hogar.

―Muy bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó Mikage con una gran sonrisa.

―Iré solo, yo fui el culpable de que se fuera ―Tomoe se puso su chaqueta, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida― Y yo la traeré de regreso.

Mizuki se tranquilizó, una pequeña esperanza nacía dentro de él. Kurama también se puso contento al ver cómo su amigo estaba madurando.

―Espera ―Mikage le entregó un papel ―Estoy seguro que ella está en ese lugar, sigue las indicaciones.

Tomoe lo recibió y terminó por salir a paso rápido, tenía que encontrarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente.

El bus se detuvo en la estación, su última parada. Nanami se bajó del vehículo con mucho entusiasmo, lo primero que sintió fue ese llamativo olor a tierra mojada que le recordaba a sus mañanas en el pequeño pueblo. Sus raícez volvían a salir de ella.

Miró un mapa del hostal donde se quedaría temporalmente y se fue en un taxi del terminal de buses.

Admiraba el camino por la ventana con mucha ansiedad, su pueblo seguía igual que antes, aunque ella esperaba buscar algún cambio no lo encontró. Llegó al hostal, se registró y entró a su pequeño cuarto.

Nada del otro mundo, una pieza con cama de plaza y media, velador, clóset y una lámpara. El baño era compartido. Ordenó sus cosas para estar más cómoda y se cambió de ropa. Hoy sería un día muy especial y diferente para ella. Hace mucho tiempo no regresaba y tenía que cumplir. Se puso la ropa más cómoda que traía y salió.

Mientras caminaba recibía el saludo de todos, pues era un pueblo pequeño. Recibía buenos comentarios como "Qué bien luces", "Estás mejor" o "Eres toda una mujer". Todos fueron muy amables con ella, algunos le sentían lástima por lo ocurrido con su familia, otros simplemente le traían cariño de años atrás.

Nanami frenó su paso frente al cementerio, ese era su objetivo principal, visitar a sus padres. Le habría gustado tenerlos más cerca, en Tokio, pero su padre siempre dijo que al morir quería ser enterrado en la tierra que lo vió crecer, y así fue. Ella no era quien para no cumplir con esos deseos, por esa razón no podía visitarles tan seguido. Compró un pequeño ramo de rosas y camino con desasosiego hasta la tumba. Sus nombres descanzaban en el suelo junto a otras flores y regalos que la gente les dejaba, ambos juntos, otro deseo que pidieron. Depositó el ramo sobre la roca de mármol y sonrió, estaba satisfecha.

―Lamento la tardanza, sé que debí haber venido antes. Mikage ha cuidado muy bien de mí, voy en una escuela muy buena, tengo amigas, he conocido grandes personas…―su voz comenzó a quebrarse― Me encantaría que estuvieran aquí conmigo, pero el hecho de que estén juntos allá arriba, me tranquiliza. Por eso quiero que ustedes se relajen y sepan que estoy muy bien.

Recibió un calor en su espalda, cómo si sus padres le estuvieran respondiendo. Sonrió con los ojos humedos y sintió un enorme alivio. Algo en su corazón le decía que ellos estaban bien.

―Compartiendo pasatiempos, ¿No es así?

Se escuchó tras de ella, era una voz masculina tan conocida que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento se volvió blanco, no sabía bien que hacer al respecto. Decidió no girarse ni verlo, aún estaba molesta por todo lo ocurrido y no quería que nada ni nadie arruinara su momento.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó ella en seco.

Tomoe alzó una ceja indignado. ―¿A qué más? ¡Pues a buscarte! La casa no es lo mismo sin ti.

Ella seguía con la vista fija al ramo de rosas, ocultando la enorme impresión que sentía a causa de sus palabras. Pero no podía doblegarse así, necesitaría más que simples palabras, o quizás ni eso. Había jugado con ella todo este tiempo, estaba muy sentida.

―No pienso regresar.

El muchacho parpadeó brusco, no podía creerlo, había viajado kilómetros para venir por ella y recibía eso por respuesta. Estaba apunto de agarrarle el brazo y arrastrarla con él hacia su hogar, pero no podía, no debía cagarla más de lo que ya la había cagado, tenía que ser prudente. Quería hacer las cosas bien por alguna vez en su vida. El estaba arrepentido de todo y se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, un poco tarde.

―Sé que he sido un completo imbécil, que te he tratado mal, humillado, y hecho daño ―gruñó― estás en todo tu derecho de odiarme. Soy un bruto, manipulador, agresivo y frívolo.

Nanami apretó los puños, pues eso sentía, recentimiento, rabia y quizás odio hacia él.

―Pero ¿Sabes que? También soy egoista. Sé que estas herida, pero yo te necesito…y mi egoísmo no me dejará regresarme sin ti.

La castaña volteó la cabeza para verle a los ojos, el estaba completamente serio y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Lo que más la confundía era que admitía lo pésimo que era, pero aún así quería ganar. Era un perfecto idiota y egoísta era su segundo nombre. Se levantó y quedaron frente a frente. ―Yo malentendí tus sentimientos, en parte todo lo que sucedió fue culpa mía. De seguro te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos masculinos. Así que sin mi todos estarán mejor.

―Sabes que no fue así ―se acercó lo más que pudo sosteniéndola de la cintura― Lo que ocurrió nació solo, fue fluyendo entre nosotros mientras nos conocíamos, fue espontáneo y muy…especial.

Momozono sentía los delgados dedos de él aferrados a su espalda trayéndole incómodos recuerdos de su habitación. Empezaba a perder el aire teniéndolo a una distancia limítrofe de su cara. ―¿Qué ganas diciéndolo a estas alturas? El daño ya está hecho, yo haré mi vida en el campo como debió haber sido siempre y tu seguirás con Yukiji.

El rezongó, la joven tenía razón en todo lo que decía y eso le dolía.

―Quizás no consigo nada, pero tampoco pierdo intentándolo.

Atacó su boca así de repente, sin preguntar, sin dar previo aviso. Con sus dos brazos apretó el abrazo haciendo que se aproximara más de lo que ya estaba. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podían fucionarse le uno al otro, de un principio ella trataba de alejarlo con sus débiles manos y absurdos empujes, pero él no se dejó perder y fue intensificando el beso con su lengua. Haría lo que fuera, lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla entender que ellos debían estar juntos y pertenecerse mutuamente. Aunque así fue siempre.

Ella le perteneció desde el primer beso.

Agitada, Nanami se separó repentinamente de él. ―¿Qué pretendes con eso? Ya tomé una decisión…entiéndelo, no hagas todo esto más difícil.

El jamás lo entendería, y ella tampoco. Ambos deseaban lo mismo, pero de distintas maneras. Tomoe comenzó a desesperarse al ver que el beso no fue efectivo, sentía miedo de que fuera el último. Acarició su suave rostro e intentó volver a besarle, pero ella giró su cara desviando sus labios.

―Te amo, Nanami ―su agarre se hizo más intenso― Te amo y soy un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes, por que sentía miedo de amar a otra mujer nuevamente, tuve pánico de perder la cabeza y hacer otra locura, de desbordarme. Siempre lo supe pero no quería verlo. Y sé que es patético insistir ahora que es tarde, tu me debes odiar y todo, pero lo de la carta no era verdad, yo solo quería que no sufrieras más…por que todo lo que amo termina acabando mal…mis padres, Yukiji, mi hijo y….

―Espera un momento…¡¿Tú hijo?! ¡¿Acaso has dicho que tienes un hijo?! ―gritó ella con asombro.

El asintió con pena. ―Sí, pero está con otra familia ahora. Yukiji lo dio en adopción.

Nanami se agarró la cara con exageración, estaba muy confundida. ¿Tuvo un hijo con Yukiji? ¿Por qué lo dieron en adopción? ¿El estaba de acuerdo con esa barbaridad? ¿Por qué lo abandonó? Tenía muchas preguntas en su loca cabeza que sabía que no eran prudentes de hacer.

―Sé que debes estarte preguntando un montón de cosas ―Tomoe dio en el clavo― te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, a cambio de que regreses conmigo, claro.

Su disposición era bastante distinta a la que acostumbraba antes, y ella moría por saberlo todo, siempre estuvo pensando en qué era lo que ocultaba el misterioso joven de cabellos platados, el porqué era tan esquivo con todos, el momento que había estado esperando estaba aquí y no podía negarse a ello. Sin importar su enojo, quizás él realmente tenía una explicación para todo. En sus ojos veía su sufrimiento, apreciaba que no lo había pasado bien, quizás en su búsqueda ocurrió algo más que simplemente ver a Yukiji, pero nada de eso sabía.

Caminaron hacia fuera del cementerio y se sentaron en la banca más cercana para conversar tranquilos.

―Yukiji quedó embarazada cuando llevábamos un par de años juntos, ella estudiaba para ser abogada y tenía un profesor muy pegote que la iba a buscar en auto hacia nuestro hogar. Yo obviamente reaccionaba agresivo y con celos por que no entendía la razón de su amistad, ella lo negaba todo el tiempo diciendo que era solo su maestro ―Tomoe respiró profundo― Pero era mentira. Un día los descubrí besándose, él me dijo que el hijo era suyo y que yo era un imbécil, lo golpeé tan fuerte que casi lo mato y ahí fue cuando sus secuaces me atacaron dejándome en el hospital. Depsués de eso no supe nada más, ni de ella ni de mi hijo. Hasta que me puse a investigar.

―Pero si el hijo no era tuyo…¿Por qué estabas tan interesado? ―Nanami quería entender, todo era muy confuso.

―Porque siempre fue mío ―le mostró una foto de Fuuta― El ahora está con una familia de buena situación, Yukiji lo dio en adopción cuando el profesor ese la abandonó. El descubrió los verdaderos exámenes que probaban que yo era su padre, el mismo me lo confesó cuando una vez me lo tope. Yo me infiltré en investigaciones y cuando nos encontramos terminé por saberlo todo, menos el paradero de Yukiji, hasta que tú la trajiste a la casa.

Vaya historia que traía, Nanami quería llorar y abrazarlo pero tenía que mantener su posición de chica enojada. Se contuvo de sus verdaderos sentimientos. En cambio el se veía muy afectado mientras le contaba todo, como si lo reviviera en ese preciso momento.

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

―Entonces…¿Por qué te escapaste con ella?

―Por que fui a verlo, quería saber de él y además era su cumpleaños ―respondió Tomoe muy seguro― No te negaré que ella trató de hacer de las suyas, pero la mande a volar, no me interesa. Además…no dejé de pensar en ti.

Ella miró hacia un costado, comenzaba a incomodarse con sus palabras. No sabía que hacer.

―Pero parecía como si te hubieras ido para siempre ―la muchacha abrazó sus rodillas para ocultar su cara triste con puchero.

Tomoe chasqueó la lengua. ―De verdad que eso fue muy estúpido, creo que exageré.

Se regañó a si mismo, no había que ser mega inteligente para darse cuenta que él estaba realmente arrepentido.

―Si, lo fue ―ella bufó.

―Nanami ―Tomoe se acercó peligroso hacia su boca nuevamente y la rozó ―Te amo, por favor, regresa con nosotros, vuelve conmigo…

―Yo…yo también te amo ―Nanami le correspondió el beso.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, entregándose amor y cariño por todo el tiempo que no lo hicieron, por los días que fingían no sentir nada por miedo. Nadie podía detenerles ahora, ni interponerse, estaban solos y podían ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Ella había soñado casi todas las noches con este momento, en el que él diría sus sentimientos, teniéndolo así frente a ella. Al fin había podido acercarse más a él, saber lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, conocer sobre su pasado, él había abierto todas las puertas para ella.

―¿Qué dices entonces? ―Tomoe la miró fijo― Mikage, Kurama y Mizuki te extrañan, ni te imaginas cómo me regañaron. Regresa con nosotros y seamos la familia de siempre…aunque claro, ahora si te parece podríamos ser novios.

Lo dijo tan serio que pareció gracioso, ella solo se sonrojó.

―¿Novios dices?

―Claro, eres mía y no quiero que nadie más te tenga ―le dio un beso en la frente.

Nanami se sintió muy feliz, su corazón latía tanto que se le iba a salir por la boca. No podía evitar sonreír como una tonta, estaba en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

―Lo siento ―pero algo la detenía― pero no me iré contigo…

Tomoe quedó desconcertado.

Ella agachó la cabeza y miró hacia el piso. ―por favor, regresa y respeta mi decisión si dices que me amas.

No entendía, pensó que se trataba solo de una maldita pesadilla, pero no, era la realidad. Ella no quería irse, sin importar lo que acababa de pasar. Vió en sus ojos una enorme tristeza y ahí todo se le derrumbó, no quería seguir siendo la causa de su pena, quizás ella tenía que encontrar su felicidad en otro lado, sin él y eso le costaba comprender. Quizo llorar, por que estaba a punto de perder otra vez a alguien a quien amaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía esa enorme responsabilidad de ser alguien maduro y dejarla ir, por su bien. Le iba a costar más que nada, pero no era lo primero que dejaba vivir para estar mejor, su hijo Fuuta estaba increíble.

Lo pensó varias veces, estando a punto de tomarla por la fuerza y regresarla con él. Pero si la amaba, no podía hacer eso.

Se había resignado.

―Bien, lo haré por que quiero que seas feliz…―él se levantó de la banca y tomó su mano― Al menos pude decirte lo que sentía.

―Gracias por comprenderlo ―Nanami sonrió, el le devolvió el gesto y emprendió camino al lado contrario.

Y mientras lo veía alejarse, se largó a llorar en la misma banca que todo se había vuelvo más claro. Recordaba sus palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero ya no había nada más que hacer. El se había ido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tomoe POV**

Transcurrió una semana exactamente desde que fui por ella, desde que mande a la mierda todo mi orgullo y confesé lo que realmente sentía. Hoy me siento feliz por ello, pude ser honesto pero…ella ya no está aquí con nosotros.

Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué no la trajiste a la fuerza? Pues lo pensé, pero quería hacer las cosas bien. Toda mi vida cagándola, cagada una tras la otra, ya era suficiente. Una parte de mi revivió, ablandándose al ver cómo mi hijo tenía una vida feliz y normal, me sentía aliviado y contento. Esa ancla que no me dejaba avanzar había desaparecido. Y como siempre me pidió Mikage, me entregé por completo a la vida, a los sentimientos, a las amistades, a la familia. Pero claro, mi jodido carácter sigue intacto, y eso es de herencia. También me puse a pensar muchas veces, ella no merecía a un tipo como yo. Nanami siempre fue una chica dulce, amable, y bueno yo no fui precisamente el principe azul para ella. Me daba un poco de vergüenza el verme al espejo y pensar que pudo haberme perdonado todas mis estupideces y volver como si nada, pero esto no era una teleserie latina ni un dorama coreano, no siempre existían los finales felices. Y los villanos como yo, jamás lo tendrían.

Por que me había comportado como un infeliz, como los chicos malos, entonces lo entendía.

Y esa era mi vida actualmente, los demás seguían bastante bien; Kurama y Ami se pusieron de Novios después de navidad, ambos se ven muy contentos con su relación. Mizuki está concentrado con sus clases de música y Mikage sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, tranquilo y preocupado por todos nosotros, yo he aprendido nuevas técnicas de cocina. He decidido estudiar gastronomía cuando entre a la universidad, quiero ser un gran chef y si es posible recorrer el mundo, pero claro, eso más adelante..

Hoy, ya acercándonos al año nuevo, nos preparamos para una barbacóa en el patio trasero. Para variar yo preparo la carne, Kurama se las da de musiquero y Mizuki con Mikage traían cotillón para alegrar la fiesta. Teníamos varios invitados como Himemiko y su esposo, Ami, Kei, entre otros. Sería un gran evento.

Aunque ella no vendría.

―¡Hey Tomoe! ―Kei entró a la casa como si fuera suya― ¿Dónde guardan las cervezas en esta casa?

―En el refrigerador ―contesté de mala gana, era muy mal educada. No entendía como Nanami era amiga de ella…

Y nuevamente la recordaba, con tristeza. Será imposible olvidarla.

Todos habían llegado y estábamos preparados para recibir un nuevo año. Un ambiente grato para nosotros luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, pensé en mi hijo y en lo bien que lo debe estar pasando, de seguro mil veces mejor que yo. Sonreí hacia el cielo que deslumbrara con enormes fuegos artificiales que explotaban junto a las estrellas.

El firmamento se llenó de gran variedad de colores mientras todos celebraban muy contentos.

Levanté mi copa y ví su reflejo en el cristal con nostalgia, sentía un enorme vacío dentro de mi. De repente, Kurama se acercó muy asustado y tocó mi hombro. ―Oye, debes venir afuera, Mizuki se está peleando con un chico y se van a matar si no los separas.

Yo me moví enseguida, el ambiente alegre se había pausado en ese instante. Corrí por la sala hasta el patio principal, hasta que me encontré con Mizuki…¿Llorando?

―¡Sabía que volverías! ―él derramaba lágrimas y se veía muy contento mientras abrazaba a alguien que no podía divisar de mi posición.

Me acerqué lo más que pude hasta la reja, ahí pude ver el motivo. Mi corazón se aceleró en exceso.

―Hola, regresé ¿Me extrañaste? ―era Nanami con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus mejillas. Traía su bolso con todas sus cosas.

Y yo le sonreí, por que era un hecho. Estaría nuevamente con nosotros, conmigo.

Por que ella sería mi presente desde hoy en adelante.

Para siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **** **Hola estimados, lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí estoy de regreso para darle un final a este fic. La verdad estoy mil de agradecida con todos ustedes por su gran apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios, no dejo de sorprenderme y me hace el día saber que les gusta lo que hago.** **  
**

 **Y bueno, odio los finales tristes así que jamás lo esperen de mi parte XD**

 **Me encariñe mucho con este fandom, pero por el momento no tengo nuevos proyectos para escribir por acá. Además ahora estoy escribiendo un fic de fairy tail así que trataré de mantenerme ocupada con ello, ya saben que escribir más de uno a la vez es complejo. Me voy con una gran sonrisa y aprecio de todos ustedes.**

 **Nuevamente gracias y un abrazo para todos!**

 **Kaya Petrova**


End file.
